Save Me
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella is married to an abusive Edward, his older brother Emmett is married to a heartless Rosalie. Will Emmett be able to help Bella before it is to late? - Rewritten and will be updated every Friday-
1. Summer Time Sadness

**BPOV**

Sitting at my vanity, I looked into the mirror. My pitiful reflection staring right back at me with a swollen cheek that was beginning to turn black and blue. In a few more hours it would be a deep purple and blue. Opening up the bottom drawer where I kept different items for such an occasion, and took out a jar of cream that would help keep the swelling to a minimum. A knock on the bedroom door startled me and I cringed in pain as my fingers pressed into the sensitive skin harshly.

"Bella?" Edward call into the room.

My heart beat picking up, hands trembling as I sat the jar down and watched as the bedroom door opened. My eyes never blinked, focused on his figure till he was standing behind me with his hands placed on my shoulders.

"I'm headed out, I wanted to say goodbye before I left." His voice soft, bending to place light kissed along my neck. "Will you cook roasted lamb for dinner? No one can make a mint sauce that compares to yours."

I was still holding my breath, making it difficult to answer right away, his finger tips digging into my skin slightly.

"Of course, Edward." Trying to give him a small smile though it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"I love you." If I didn't know better I would have called his smile warm. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, are you angry with me?"

"Of course not, I know you didn't mean it." I replied on auto pilot. "I love you too." These last few sentences were ones we repeated more often than not.

"Have a good day at work."

"Thank you." He brushed his lips against mine gently, though it still made a ripple of pain as they brushed against the spot that was split open.

I didn't move, didn't breath, till I heard the front door close behind him and his car start. I finished rubbing on the cream and applied my foundation that I bought a shade darker for this very reason. Once I was covered up I went to my dresser to get dressed. As I pulled on a pair of jeans as I stared at the picture that sat on top of the dresser. A picture of Edward and I on our wedding day. It felt like I was looking at someone else as I stared at myself. Much like I would at stranger. The look of pure love and trust that was on my face as I gazed up at Edward, a proud smile and confident face as he stared into the camera lens. I looked like a dotting wife that couldn't look away from her husband even for a picture. I thought back to the first day I had met Edward, it felt like a lifetime ago.

**X**

_It was my first day at a new school and I tried to pretend I didn't see all the curious looks on the other students faces as I walked through the halls. Finally I had me last class of the day, eager to make my escape as soon as the bell rang to dismiss us. There was only one seat empty, and beside it sat one of the most handsome boys I had ever seen._

"_Ms. Swan, please take the empty chair." The teacher said after signing my slip. "Edward, please get Isabella a book from the self." _

_He looked up as his name was called and his facial expression chilled me. He glared slightly as if he was furious at being put out, but only nodded to acknowledge he heard._

_I wondered if this was the same Edward Jessica had told me about._

_Jessica was one of the few girls who tried to be friendly and invited me to sit with her during lunch. She proceeded to informing me of the student body's social lives. There was Mike, who I had noticed staring the most at me, whom she was secretly in love with but didn't have the courage to tell him. Lauren was stuck up, Angela sweet but kind of a nerd. Tyler was a stoner, and that left Edward Cullen. She spoke his name with a twitch of her nose, as if it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth._

"_He moved here last year and still doesn't talk to anyone, he thinks he's to good for us or something." She said with disdain. "There family is loaded. His older brother, Emmett, graduated the year before and was friendly enough even though his girlfriend was a totally bitch. Her family is as rich as theirs and she thinks that makes her above everyone else. She is beautiful though, so of course Emmett is in love with her." She sighed. _

_I couldn't help but stare at him longer than was socially polite. He slouched in his seat, his long legs hanging out from under the best with obviously no interest in being in class as he fiddled with a pen. _

_I was so focused on studying him that I ended up stumbling into the seat, mentally cursing my clumsiness._

_He watched as I sat, realizing I had been staring at him. Blushing I turned to the front of the room, hoping the teacher would begin so that he would forget my rudeness. I glanced occasionally out of the corner of my eye, seeing that he was staring at me openly. I tried to hide my blush with my hair and refused to look at him again._

_When the bell finally rang I stood up quickly, almost falling once again in my haste. A pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind, keeping me from landing on my face. Looking behind me I saw it was none other than Edward Cullen_

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

_His voice was musical, making me wish he would speak again._

"_Yes, thanks to you."_

"_I guess I am your prince charming." He smirked. "It usually helps if you place one foot down before lifting the other." He said, this time giving me a real smile._

"_Yeah, I must have missed that memo." I replied with embarrassment. _

"_Edward Cullen." He introduced himself, letting go of my arms._

"_Bella Swan." I said, barely managing not to stutter. _

_Something about him made my brain turn to mush, my body craving for his hands to return._

"_May I walk you to your car?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head._

"_No." I blurted out without thinking._

"_Okay?" He said giving me a funny look and stepping to the side to walk past me. "See you tomorrow."_

"_What I mean is that I don't have one. I don't have a car."_

_Yup. My brain was officially mashed potatoes at this point._

"_Well, would you walk me to mine?" he asked, his smirk reappearing. _

_I nodded, hoping I didn't look overly eager. Motioning for me to walk out of the room before him, he caught up and walked beside me through the hall._

"_Where did you move from?" He asked as we walked out of the school, heading for the student parking lot. _

_If I thought I was getting stared at before, it was nothing compared to now. As I walked past Jessica, I saw her mouth hanging open. When she caught my eye's she mouthed 'oh my god!'_

"_Arizona." I said, looking away from Jessica before he noticed._

"_That is a drastic change, sunny days to constant rain." _

"_Well, my Mom remarried and wanted to move around with her new husband. I decided to move in with my Dad."_

"_She didn't want you to tag along?"_

"_She offered, but I didn't want to intrude on what is still their honeymoon stage. It was beginning to be a bit much if I'm honest." I admitted with a grimace. _

_He chuckled at me, halting our steps once we were beside a silver car. The slight drizzle turning into a full blown rain storm. Groaning, I wondered if I would be able to wait it out and still get home before dark._

"_Is your Dad picking you up?" He asked, looking like he was concerned about leaving me in the rain._

"_No, he is at work for another two hours. I will just wait it out in the library." I grumbled._

"_Would you like a ride? I know you just met me but I promise to bring you straight home." He said smiling down at me. He was so tall I thought my neck would hurt if we stood here talking much longer._

"_You don't mind?"_

"_I wouldn't have offered if I did." He said, walking to the passenger side door and opening it for me before getting himself out of the ran._

"_Thank you."_

"_Where to, Swan?" he asked starting his car._

_I laughed and told him my address. He turned the heat up to take the chill out of the air caused by the rain._

"_Does it always rain like this?" I asked, glaring out at the offending drops of water._

"_Quite often it's just a drizzle, but it isn't surprising for it rain like this."_

_It was a short drive, not even ten minutes later we were parked in my driveway._

"_Did you walk to school?"_

"_Yes, it isn't too far. My Dad leaves before I get up and I haven't had a chance to look for a car yet."_

"_Well, if you trust me now that you have arrived home safely, would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

"_You don't have to go out of your way."_

"_As I said before, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."_

_Confidence radiating off of him. _

_He smiled slightly, reminding me of how handsome he was. His green eyes making my heart beat hard enough I was sure he could hear._

"_I'd appreciate a ride to school, thank you" I finally said._

"_Till tomorrow Ms. Swan."_

_I stood in my driveway, rain pouring down onto me, watching after his car till it was no longer visible._

**X**

I was halfway through with my dusting when I heard the doorbell ring. Pulling off my apron and smoothing my shirt, I walked to the front door hesitantly. I learned quickly that I wasn't to answer the door while looking untidy. What if a client of Edwards was to show up? It would embarrass him to have me look like a mess.

"Bells!" Emmett cried out cheerfully when I opened the door.

He walked through the doorway and enveloped me into his signature, overzealous hug. I winced slightly when he involuntary squeezed the healing bruise on my hip bone but tried to cover it up quickly. Emmett was nothing if not observant.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing. "Did I hurt you?" It always shocked me over how well he knew my emotions without my having to voice them.

"No you didn't hurt me. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to deflect his scrutiny.

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite girl?" He asked with a huge grin, making his dimples even more prominent.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I took off early, perks of being one of the bosses." He said with a wink.

He and Edward ran a law office together, inherited from their father who retired two years ago.

"I came to whisk you away for lunch? Rosie is spending the day with her girlfriends and I don't want to eat alone. Don't make me look pathetic, eating all along in a restaurant!" He teased.

He and Rosalie married a year after Edward and I. I was surprised when Emmett told us, they were so different. I didn't expect them to actually marry, let alone last as long as they have. Then again, who am I to judge anyone's marriage?

"I would love to Em, but I still need to vacuum and mop and I promised Edward roasted lamb for dinner."

He looked at with a grim expression, to polite to say what he was really thinking.

"You need to make Edward hire a maid. He was the one who insisted on this huge house, he shouldn't expect you to all yourself. You spoil him."

"Please, don't say anything to Edward. I don't mind, honest!" I pleaded desperately.

Edward would think I was criticizing him in front of his brother.

"I wont if you let me vacuum while you go get ready, I'm starving!"

"You are always starving." I teased. "I cant let you do that though, Edward would be furious."

"Then we wont tell him." He smiled.

I tried give him one in return but his eyes darkened, informing me that I had failed.

He cupped my chin with his hand and gently turned my face to the side.

"You need to reapply your makeup Isabella." He said in a flat voice. I could feel his breath tickling my ear as he inspecting the damage. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"You know how clumsy I am Emmett." I snapped harshly, hoping he would let it drop.

"The truth." He hissed between his teeth.

"Emmett..." I protested weekly.

He sighed, letting go of my face and taking a step back.

"Go put on your make up, I will finish up here." He said walking away before I could protest.

Sighing, I did as he requested and walked up the stairs.

I stood in front of the mirror, makeup brush in hand and wondered how I didn't realize before that this was going to be the life I lived.

**X**

_Edward was there every morning after the first day of driving me to school. He walked me to my classes, always standing outside of the classroom when the bell rang. I saw the envious faces glare my way and I wasn't ashamed to admit to myself that I felt important with Edward beside me. After he dropped me home in the afternoons, I would hurry through my homework and wait for his call. We talked for hours every night, neither of us growing tired of what the other had to say. _

_Two months later we were still spending as much time as possible together at school and talking on the phone till there were no secrets left between us._

"_My brother is having a party tonight at the house. Pick you up at seven?" He asked when dropping me off after school one Friday._

"_Like a date?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, blushing immediately._

"_You're my girl aren't you? Who else would I ask?" He teased with the smirk I loved._

"_Seven." I answered, giving him a huge smile._

_I had to force myself not to skip into the house as he waited for me to go through the front door. I loved that he made sure I was inside with the door locked safely behind me before leaving._

"_Dad I am going over to Edward's house tonight." I announced, giving my father a kiss on his cheek._

"_The Cullen's are good people, I'm glad he has been looking out for you. His parents be there, right?"_

"_Yes." _

_I figured it wasn't a lie. I wasn't sure if they were or not, so they could be._

"_Don't be late Bells, give me a call if you are going to be out past twelve."_

"_Thanks Dad." _

_**X**_

_A knock at the door sounded exactly at seven. My father walked over to answer it leaving me to look after him nervously._

"_Edward Cullen, Sir." Edward greeted, holding out a hand._

"_Pleasure." My dad said, shaking hands with him. "Look out for my little girl, understand?"_

"_Yes Sir." Edward said seriously._

_As always he opened the door for me before getting into the car himself. Fifteen minutes after leaving my house, he made a left onto a small dirt road just outside of town. It was narrow and lined with trees before clearing out to reveal a huge house. It was a buttercup yellow color with huge windows making it easy to see the entire inside of their house from the outside._

"_Your home is beautiful." I said in awe as I stepped out of the car, still gazing around. There were many flower gardens and we could hear music playing and people talking from the back yard._

_He didn't respond but wrapped a arm around me, guiding us toward the sounds._

"_Hey Ed, who's the chick?" Someone asked when we entered the overcrowded yard._

_He was the same height as Edward but with a much bigger build, his muscles bulging as he brought a cup to his lips._

"_Forget your manners at college?" Edward asked sharply. "Bella, this is my older brother Emmett. Emmett, this is my Bella."_

_My heart fluttered over his sentiment. _

"_It's nice to meet you." I smiled at Emmett. _

_I turned toward Edward and saw that he was scowling deeply at me. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked quietly, hoping his brother wouldn't over hear me._

_Instead of answering her returned his attention to Emmett._

"_Wheres Rosalie?" He asked._

"_She's in the pool." Emmett said, tilting his head toward the in ground pool. _

_I looked over to see a beautiful blonde sitting on the edge, letting her legs dangle in the water._

_I was shocked Emmett was so laid back about leaving her alone, surrounded by males who were staring at her blatantly. _

"_Lets get a drink." Edward said with a shake of his head._

_Taking a small sip of the soda he handed me, I couldn't hold in the gasp of shock as it burned my throat._

"_Whiskey." He informed me, finishing his in a single gulp. _

_When he saw I was frowning at my cup without taking another drink, he grabbed it from my hands and drank it himself just as quickly. He handed me a can of soda instead and refilled his own cup._

"_Edward, you still have to drive me home." I said softly, watching him worriedly. _

"_Are you trying to tell me what to do?" He asked with his smirk and hint of malice in his voice._

_I felt pained at the sound of his voice but when I saw the small smile on his face I quickly forgot it and figured he would stop drinking within plenty of time to take return me home._

"_Ed, come on! We need another player!" Emmett called, throwing a football at him which Edward caught easily._

"_I will be right back." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving me to stand there alone._

_It was the first time he had kissed me and I couldn't help but wish it hadn't been tainted with the smell liquor. I walked over to where Rosalie sat, not knowing where else to go. I didn't know anyone and thought I should introduce myself since she was Emmett's girlfriend._

"_Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled as I sat beside her, crossing my legs instead of hanging them into the water like she was._

"_I care because?" She didn't even turn her head to look at me, her sharp words shocking me into a moment of silence. _

"_Sorry, you don't know me... I'm dating Edward." I blushed, extremely embarrassed now._

"_Lucky you." She muttered, returning her attention to a boy handing her a drink._

_Taken back by her rudeness I got up and walked away, sitting on a chair in a empty corner; hoping Edward would be back soon. An hour passed and I was extremely bored as I still sat alone watching the rest of the guests drink. Their conversations and laughter flowing around the yard. I decided to look for Edward, wondering what was taking him so long. I was near tears when almost another hour passed and I still couldn't find him. Emmett had already returned to Rosalie's side but after her treatment of me I didn't want to go over and ask him if he knew where Edward was. With tears in my eyes I decided I'd rather walk home than sit by myself any longer waiting for Edward to return._

_Walking on the side of the dark road, my arms crossed trying to keep myself warm I was half way home when a car pulled up behind me. I turned and shaded my eyes from the bright headlights. When there was no movement from the occupant or greeting, my fear grew, beginning to regret my decision to walk home._

_I turned back around and dug out my phone to call my father, quickening my pace._

"_Bella!" _

_It was Edward's voice calling out into the night for me. I sighed in relief and turned to see him rushing from the car toward me._

"_What do you think you are doing?" He yelled, grabbing my upper arms in a tight grip, pulling me to him. I yelped in pain from his fingers digging into my flesh._

"_Edward, you're hurting me!" I whimpered when he didn't release me._

"_I asked you what you were thinking, Bella? I have been looking everywhere for you!" He screamed, shaking me roughly._

"_Edward,let me go!"_

_My teeth were rattling, the pain caused by his hands digging into me moving down my arms._

"_Answer me!"_

_I just wanted him to let me go, to stop hurting me so I answered him._

"_I tried talking with Rosalie while you were gone, she wanted nothing to do with me and when I couldn't find you later I just wanted to go home! No one was talking to me, I was all alone for two hours!"_

_He blinked and took a deep breath, finally letting up on his harsh grip only to wrap his arms around me and pull me against his chest. I could feel his heart hammering and his breathing coming out harshly._

"_You scared me, all I could think about was what could happen to you while walking in the dark like this."_

_He really was worried about me, his heart calming slightly and began rocking gently. "I'm sorry I left you alone, Emmett wouldn't let me leave till the game was finished, and Rose is a bitch. Stay away from her." He said, rubbing my back. _

_I decided not to mention that Emmett had already returned and that I was still unable to find him. I didn't want to make him angry now that he was calming down._

_He brought his hand up to where he had gripped my arms, bending to kiss each spot._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so scared, forgive me?" He pleaded, his eyes searching mine._

"_Of course I do. I shouldn't have walked off like that, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_He smiled down at me, his teeth gleaming from the light of his car, his eyes sparkling._

"_I knew you were the perfect girl for me." He whispered, lowering his head slowly till he was kissing my lips softly. "Get in the car, I will drive you home." He said after a few moments, his lips leaving mine._

_We were silent for most of the ride, one of his hands holding mine._

"_I really am sorry, I wasn't trying to make you worry." I apologized once the car was parked in the driveway._

"_Don't ever leave me, Bella." He pleaded, his eyes searching mine._

"_I'm sorry." I repeated, feeling terrible that I had made him so upset. It was a stupid move on my part._

"_I will always find you." he said, kissing my cheek softly._

_I walked into the house smiling, feeling protected and safe._

_**X**_

The vacuum turned off as I walked down the last steps, finding Emmett putting the cord back in it's place.

"Ready to go?" He asked after putting the vacuum in the closet where it belonged.

"I think so." Biting my lip and looking around, making sure everything was in it's place. That the vacuum had left even lines in the carpet, going in the same direction.

We walked out of the house and to his car once I made sure the doors were locked and the code was set. Silently he opened the passenger side door for me, just like Edward always does though that was where their similarities ended. I buckled while he ran around to get into the drivers seat. I stayed silent, knowing what was going to come next.

"What was it this time?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb though I knew what he was asking.

"Bella... it's me." His voice breaking.

We were at a red like and he turned to look at me with his sad blue eyes. The worry I saw made me feel guilty, he shouldn't be worrying so much over my well being. He had his own wife and life to worry about.

"It was nothing Em, stop worrying about me." I said with a flip of my wrist, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"How can I not worry? Please, talk me..." He pleaded.

Sighing, I looked out the window. Emmett wasn't there every day, he didn't see every mark. All to often though that it was becoming impossible to hide the truth from him any longer.

"I wasn't paying attention while ironing this morning. He has an important meeting today and I burned his shirt."

"So he hit you for ruining a shirt?" He asked me uncertainty.

He knew what was happening, putting two and two together on his own. I had never admitted anything to him though, never told him how I gained each new mark marring my skin.

"It was his Armani one, you know that it's his favorite. I should have been paying attention." I was still looking out the window, unable to look at him. To see the anger I knew he was feeling toward his brother.

It was all my fault.

"Bella, you need to leave him. It's only going to get worse."

"I can't Em. I love him, he loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me."

"Bella, this isn't love! You living in fear and pain, it's breaking my heart. I'm so scared of walking into your house to find out he finally killed you."

"What do you know about love? Your wife is in love with your credit card, not you!" I snapped, instantly feeling guilty for saying such things to him. The fear threatened to consume of over speaking in such a way til I reminded myself that this was Emmett, he would reprimand me in the ways Edward did when I spoke of out turn.

A slap on the cheek when I interrupted, a shove into a wall when I dared to speak an opposing opinion him. An occasional punch when I failed to have the house up to his standards or dinner not ready when he got home.

"Don't shrink away from me You only spoke the truth." He sighed. "I wish I had seen it before and hadn't been so blinded by her beauty. It seems everyone else saw what I didn't. I don't know, maybe I did but refused to accept it."

We were silent again, Emmett brooding while I stared out the window in sadness. Once we were parked in front of the cafe we frequented at least once a week, he smiled at me warmly and brushed his fingers over my uninjured cheek.

"Chin up, Bella. It's our weekly date, no long faces."

The best part of marrying Edward was that I got Emmett for a best friend.

"Are you ever going to try something new?" He asked, laughing when I ordered the club sandwich, the same thing I always ordered.

"I love them, no where else makes them like here. Why order something I may not like when I know I like this?"

"I like trying everything on the menu at least once." Emmett said as he shoved in a mouthful of homemade chips we had ordered as an appetizer.

His table manors always made Edward cringe, complaining about them for at least an hour after having Sunday dinners at his fathers house.

I grew thoughtful as I chews, thinking of how much Emmett loved life. He never failed to find the positive in anything life threw his way, always smiling and never harsh toward anyone.

"Thank you for taking me out today." My eyes focused on the plate in front of me.

"Thank you for coming."

I peaked at him from behind my lashes to see him giving me a warm smile.

It was almost like he had a sixth sense. The days he showed up for our weekly outing were never planned beforehand, but they tended to happen after a particularly bad fight between Edward and I. Emmett had been the one that found me on one of the worst days of my life. I wince slightly over the memory and pushed it back, doing my best to ignoring it. Emmett must have noticed my inner turmoil because he reached over and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I'm planning a fishing trip for this weekend, I was hoping would want to come along."

"I don't think I can this weekend." I blushed, trying not to admit that I would need Edwards permission before telling him yes or no.

He knew I wanted to, that I loved to fish. He also knew his brother would be making the final decision on the matter though it didn't stop him from asking me first.

"I'll talk to Edward when I get back to the office, we'll leave early Saturday morning." He said smiling again, as if his plans were already confirmed.

"No!" I gasped out, louder than I had intended. "Please don't, I will talk to him Em."

Edward would be furious if he thought I sent his brother to ask for me.

Emmett gazed at me, his expression unreadable. I looked at my hands as I twirled my water glass between them. I loved spending time with Emmett, it let me forget if only for a short amount of time. Even if I was allowed to have friends outside of the home and family, I knew he would still be my best. My rock in my own personal nightmare of a life.

"Did you talk to Rosalie about what we mentioned last week?" I asked, wanting to change the subject off of me and my marital problems.

Last week he had told me about about wanting to start a family. Emmett loved kids and would make a wonderful father. We both knew Rosalie had no desire to have children. Ever.

Sighing he brought his hands up and rubbed at his face.

"Yeah, we talked about it. If you can even call it talking. I tried but she wouldn't even listen." His voice full of disappointment.

I felt terrible for him. We were both stuck with people who fooled us, tricked us into thinking we had found love, our happily every after. Me with Edwards ready slaps, Emmett with Rosalie's cold heart. In a way it was what made us so close, one unit in two shitty lives. We could comfort each other in the knowledge that neither of us was truly happy.

He laughed over my enthusiastic cheer when the food arrived. I was quick to grab my sandwich and start eating as soon as it was placed in front of me.

"Hungry?" He asked, his voice full of humor.

"This is so good!" I moaned.

I hadn't realized how hungry I truly was till I began eating. He chuckled and took a bite out of his hamburger. I slapped his hand away as he tried to steal my fries and stole one of his onion rings in retaliation.

Edward and I were never playful while eating, with it not being proper and all.

"Ugh, I love fattening food!" I sighed with happiness as we polished off our plates.

"You and me both, Babe."

He paid the check and it was time to leave. I felt the happiness seep out of me over the knowledge it was time to go back home.

I had dinner to prepare after all.


	2. Somebody that I used to know

"Bella, if you need me you know to call. No matter what time it is, call me." He pleaded while walking me to the front door.

"I know Em, thanks."

"But you wont." He stated with a deep frown.

I looked down at my feet knowing it was true. If I called Emmett to intervene between Edward and I it would only make things worse when he left. Edward knew his brother had some idea of went on behind our closed doors, but would never guess of how much he actually knew. Edward never discussed what he did to me unless it was an apology and to ask if I forgave him. Once that was over it was if it never happened.

Unlocking the door I hurriedly pushed the code to turn of the alarms before Edward would be alerted by phone. I had five seconds before that happened and he expected me to make sure he wasn't interrupted during his work day.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon." I smiled softly at my brother in-law.

"Love you, Bells. You know that, right?" He asked, giving me a tight hug while I once more tried to hide my wince caused from my sore body.

This time he noticed immediately and looked at me furiously. Before I could swat him away he pushed me into the house and shifted his hands in one quick movement to lift my blouse out of my pants and reveal the angry welts on my hips in the shape of Edwards hand, the bruise on my ribs the size of a baseball.

"What the _hell_ Bella!" He screamed, making me flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you." He said more softly now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing Em. I really have to get dinner started if I'm going to have it done before Edward gets home." My voice monotone, not allowing any emotion to show through.

He took a step back, his eyes wide as they stared at me, full of pain as I shut the front door on him. I looked out the peep hole to cry over the devastation on his face as I locked the door.

**X**

_Edward and I married after graduating high school after dating for a little over a year, much to the objection of our parents. They wanted us to wait till we were at least in college for a few years but nothing could deter our decision. Edward wanted me to be his as soon as possible and it filled me with love as he told me those words over and over again. We had been back from our honeymoon for two months, our time on the island his parents owned had been perfect. Edward had been so sweet and caring, the perfectly devoted husband during our week long stay. I was now finishing our packing while he visited with friends. We were leaving for college and already had for an apartment near the school we were both accepted to._

_I had been sick to my stomach for two weeks, at first I thought it was the flu but then I missed my period. Remembering all the times we had made love without using protection, I knew what it was. _

_We were going to have a baby. _

_I bought a test earlier in the day and wanted to surprise Edward with my news. Once the suitcases were packed I took the test and waited the three minutes the package had stated till I would get my answer. As my intuition had already told me, it showed up positive. I jumped up and down and giggled with excitement. I knew we were young and it would be difficult to raise a baby while in college, but our love had created this little being! We would make it work as long as we had one another to lean on. I put the test in a long jewelry box that a wedding gift from Edward's mother had been in and wrapped it to give to Edward when he got home. I put it on the nightstand and laid down to wait for Edward to return, falling asleep quickly._

_**X**_

_I woke up as the bed shook under me._

"_Bella, what is this?" Edward's voice bellowed through the room._

_I opened my eyes and rubbed at them, staring up at an angry Edward._

"_Edward?" _

_My mind was still half asleep, unable to process what was happening._

"_I asked what this means!" He screamed, throwing the box that held the test at me._

"_Edward!" I gasped in shock._

_He went to my side of the bed, grabbing each of my arms in his hands and pulled me up so that my face was inches apart from his._

"_Are you pregnant?" He asked through gritted teeth. _

_I could only nod, suddenly afraid of my own husband. _

_I had never seen him like this._

"_How could you do this to me? We are going away to college, I have law school to finish! What are we suppose to do with a baby?"_

"_Well I didn't make it by myself!" I yelled back, suddenly very angry he was putting the blame on my shoulders._

_That he wasn't sharing my joy about the pregnancy. It was a baby,_ our_ baby._

_I didn't even see him move, it happened so fast. I had no idea what was happening till his hand connected with my face. I blinked in shock as I felt the warm blood leaving my nose, tasting the metallic taste on my lips._

"_Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You will get rid of it." His voice was now calm, letting go of me so suddenly I fell off of the bed to the ground in a heap._

"_I wont! You can not make me Edward!" Tears streaming down my face, I stood up on shaky lets to run away from him but he was faster, pulling me back to him._

"_You aren't going anywhere Bella!" _

_I stomped on his foot and ran out the door when his grip loosened in shock. I was nearing the stairs, the sounds of his feet hurrying after me. He reached me in no time, grabbing my hands to pull me back just as I was about to step onto the first stair._

"_You are mine, and you will do as I say! You will not leave me, Bella!" He roared._

"_Let me go!" I screamed._

"_You want me to let go of you? Fine!" He shouted, letting go of my hands so quickly I lost my balance. I stumbled backward, feeling myself fall before I could catch my ground. As if it were in slow motion, I stared at Edward's cold face as I fell down the stairs. My head banged against a stair and then the wall before everything went black. The last thing I saw was my husbands sneer._

_**X**_

_I woke up to my name being said repeatedly. My vision was unfocused as I struggled to open them. Once my vision was able to focus, I realized I was laying at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching up a hand, I felt a bulge on the back of my head, wincing when my hand came in contact with it._

"_Bella?" I heard again. _

_Emmett._

_I tried to call back to him but the effort it took made me feel sick to my stomach._

"_Oh my god, Bella!" I heard his feet pounding on the floor as he ran to me. "What happened?"_

"_W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to swallow down the nausea. _

"_Edward came to house and said you guys had a fight. What are you doing laying here?" He asked, lifting me up to help me stand._

_I tried my best to stand on wobbly feet, yelling out from the pain in my stomach. I doubled over, Emmett catching me in his arms before I fell. _

_There was a warmth seeping down my legs._

"_Oh my god, Bella, you're bleeding!" He sounded scared, looking over my body. "Bella..."_

_His voice faulted as he played with the hem of my shirt that was twisted up and lifted it a bit more._

"_Your... your stomach is covered in bruises. Th-they're shaped like boot prints." His hands were shaking now._

_He looked back up at my face and I felt as his arms stiffened._

"_Bella, what happened to your face?" His voice dark and low._

_I reached up and touched my nose and top lip, feeling how swollen and sore they were. There was a small gash where his wedding band had landed on my lip._

"_I'm going to fucking kill him." Emmett growled out. "I'm bringing you to the hospital."_

_I looked down for the first time and saw the blood covering my torso._

"_Emmett! My baby!" I screamed, the tears coming fast and hard as I began hyperventilating._

"_Bella, are you pregnant?" He gasped in shock._

_I could only nod, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Calm down sweetheart. I'm here, I'll take care of you." He tried to sooth._

_He carried me out to his car, laying me down in the backseat and sped of, racing to the closest emergency room. I laid there crying, praying that my baby would make it. He ran with me in his arms into the hospital, yelling for help. The motion causing the pain to become unbearable, passing out again._

_When I woke this time I was in a hospital bed, looking around trying to figure out my surroundings while my ears rang. Finally I was able to focus my vision and saw Edward and Emmett fighting on the other side of the room. Emmett had Edward up against a wall, his hand around Edwards throat._

"_What were you thinking!? Putting your hands on your wife? Did you even care if she lost the baby?"_

"_Em... Emmett." I called out, my voice hoarse. _

_He looked over at me, seeing I was awake and let go of his brother. He started walking toward me till Edward pushed past him, running to my side._

"_Bella baby, I'm so sorry! Please say you forgive me!" He cried out, tears in his eyes. He reached up to palm my face, his thumb gently rubbing over my wounded lip._

"_I swear, I will never do anything like that again, please... please say you forgive me! That you still love me!"_

_I started crying watching his own tears fall, the devastation on his face. _

_I loved him._

"_I'm sorry, I should have been better about the birth control, its all my fault." I cried, reaching up to wipe away his tears._

_He laid his head in my lap and sobbed, repeating over and over how much he loved me and how sorry he was. That he would never lay a hand on me in anger again. I looked over at Emmett and saw the disgust in his face, it made me cringe and I adverted my eyes._

"_The baby?" I asked, not looking at anyone._

"_I'm so sorry, so sorry." Edward mumbled, crying harder._

"_What... the baby?" I asked, my heart pounding causing the machines to beep wildly._

"_Bella, you need to calm down, please." Emmett pleaded, walking to my other side. "You lost the baby, Isabella." He said softly, reaching for my hand._

_I looked at Edward and saw he was glaring at the hand that was currently being held by Emmett._

"_I lost my baby?" I sobbed. Emmett just nodded his head softly._

"_I'm so sorry." Edward repeated, causing our attention to focus back on him._

_I had to comfort him, running my hands through his hair, telling him it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. Emmett sat in a chair across the room staring at me, his eyes full of pity._

**X**

I had just finished setting the dining room table when I heard Edward coming home from work.

"Bella?" He called out once the front door was shut and re-locked.

I rushed to the door, knowing how he liked me to greet him when he first came home. I hurried to his side and hugged him softly.

"Welcome home, Edward." Kissing his cheek quickly.

I started to take his suit jacket off of his shoulders to hang up like I always did when he returned home from work.

"I brought you a surprise!" He said excitedly, holding out a bouquet of two dozen red roses and a bottle of his favorite wine. "I know how much you like this brand, no expense spared for your happiness." He said smiling, like he didn't know that I didn't like red wine.

"Thank you Edward, you are so considerate." I said dutifully, kissing his cheek again.

He beamed at my praise and let me take the bottle of wine and flowers into the kitchen.

I was trimming the flowers and setting them into a vase when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I held my breath... waiting. His lips were soft against my neck, lowering to my collar bone. I allowed him to turn me, letting him lift me to sit on the counter. There was no foreplay, no making sure I was read. He pulled his pants down, lifted my dress and pushed into me. I gripped his shoulders while he pounded into me roughly, groaning loudly. When he was finished I calmly cleaned him off and pulled his pants back up, re-buttoned them and situated my own clothing as he walked out to sit at the table and wait for his dinner.

I tried to hurry as I pulled everything from the oven, bringing it out to the dining room table and filling Edwards plate.

"This looks lovely Isabella, you spoil me." He said, digging in before I had made my own plate. "Why don't you pour us a glass of wine?"

I opened the bottle and poured him a glass, bring it to him before I sat down. He nodded and I knew I could now get my own plate of food. I knew better than to fill it and put only small portions of everything, pouring only a bit of the wine into my own glass.

"What did you do today?" he asked, just as I was about to take my first bite.

I sat my fork back down and folded my hands in my lap on top of my napkin.

"Emmett brought me to lunch."

"You didn't over do it did you?" He asked as his eyes began turning hard.

"No Edward, I always strive to make you proud even when not at home." I said, the conversation automatic.

"Eat, your dinner is getting cold." He said, standing up and leaving his plate.

He refilled his wine glass and left me to eat my dinner alone.

Sighing, I returned to my food, making sure to leave a little of each item on my plate. I had to keep the image of the perfect wife, which including watching my weight. It wouldn't do for Edward Cullen's wife to be 'a fat cow'.

I washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen again, and wiped off the table. Once everything was in it's place and spotless I knocked softly on Edwards office door, asking if he needed anything before I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"No, thank you. I will be up soon."

I nodded and walked up the stairs, going straight into the bathroom. After washing off my makeup I put more cream on my cheek and my side. Hearing my phone ring I hurriedly put on my nightgown and went into the bedroom to answer it, hoping I did so before Edward heard it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Emmett."

"Is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

He never called me in the evening.

"Just wanted to check on you.

"I'm fine."

"Don't forget to ask Edward about fishing."

"I wont, I promise. Goodnight Emmett." I hurried, not wanting Edward to catch me on the phone.

I told him I was going to sleep, so I needed to be in bed when he came in.

"Goodnight Love." He answered softly.

I climbed into bed and waited for Edward to come in, trying to fight off sleep. It wasn't much longer when I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. He came into the bedroom, swaying slightly. I knew that was a sign he had finished the bottle of wine before coming up to bed. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile I would have to pick up before he woke, and fell into the bed heavily without bothering with pajamas.

"Bella, are you asleep?"

"No." I answered.

It was much easier on me if I was awake when he came to bed. If I was asleep, I wouldn't see what kind of mood he was in.

"Edward, I wanted to ask your permission to go fishing with Emmett this Sunday."

"You want to go fishing?"

"If you don't mind. I promise to get the housework done before I leave and have dinner prepared for you after."

"Who do you belong to, Bella?" He asked, his mouth brushing against my ear.

"Yours, Edward."

"Prove it." He rasped, grabbing me and rolling me to him.

He wrapped a hand around my hair, his fingers digging into my scalp. I knew better to cry out in pain, it only egged him on. I allowed him to force my body lower till my mouth was brushing against his erection. I opened my mouth wide as his hands pushed and pulled roughly, doing my best not to gag. When I didn't think I could take it any longer without at least catching a breath, it was over. I dutifully licked him clean and crawled back up to my pillows.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward." I said, trying to hold back my tears. My scalp was burning where my hair had been pulled, my throat scratchy from the force he had used. He rolled over to grab me by my waist and pull my body to his so that he was spooning me. He fell asleep right away while I laid there, staring into the darkness.


	3. I'm not the only one

"Bella! Where are my eggs?" Edward called out from his seat at the dinning room table the next morning. "I am going to be late!"

I knew better than to yell back that I was coming. Balancing his plate of eggs and toast, bowl of fruit, and glass of freshly squeezed juice I walked into the dining room quickly. Just as I reached him my damn clumsiness kicked in and I felt myself falling. Edward rushed over to catch me before I fell, something he never failed to forget to do despite everything.

"Thank you Edward." Smiling up at him gratefully.

"Of course." He smiled, kissing my lips gently.

He pulled back from me and looked down at his clothing, suddenly letting me go and dropping me to the floor he had just rescued me from.

"Damn it, look at my suit! I'm going to have to change now, I will be late getting to work, and without time to eat breakfast this morning!" He threw the plate that had previously held his breakfast to the floor next to me.

I couldn't hold in a gasp as the plate shattered, a few stray pieces of porcelain sticking into my hand that was protecting my face.

I looked up at him and saw the egg yolk, juice, and strawberries staining the front of his shirt and jacket. Trying to help me had cause the food to spill all over him.

"If you could just do one thing right for once! You day dreamed yesterday while ironing and burned my shirt, now you forget how to walk and dump my damn breakfast all over me!"

"I'm sorry Edward, I will do better." My eyes focused on his feet, silently begging them not retaliate.

"I don't have time for this." He growled, stomping away to change.

Ignoring the glass in my hand, I started to pick up the big pieces of the broken plate. Throwing it away, I vacuumed up the rest of it, using a fox tail and dust pan to clean up the spilled food. By that time Edward had reappeared, dressed in fresh clothing.

"I'll be late tonight, I have a business dinner." Edward said, looking at me coldly before leaving for the day, the front door slamming shut behind him.

I walked into the guest bathroom, taking out the first aid kit from under the sink and used the tweezers to pull the slivers out of my hand. Once I was finished I used the peroxide to clean the wounds. I had just finished and was putting the kit back under the sink when the phone started ringing.

"Isabella? It's Rosalie."

"Hello Rose."

Trying my best not to let the shock over her calling be heard in my voice. She never called me, barely acknowledged me when we were at the family dinners on Sunday's.

"I was wondering if you had already went shopping for a dress to were tonight at the company's annual party."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the party the firm is holding tonight? "

"Oh, right." Trying to act like I had only forgotten.

Why wouldn't Edward tell me, instead lying and saying he had a business dinner?

"You really should support your husband more. Anyway, I will pick you up in half an hour so we can find dresses. I am assuming correctly that you haven't bought one?"

"No, I haven't. Thank you for reminding me, Rose." And with that, she hung up without saying goodbye.

I was confused not only as to why Edward didn't tell me, he usually loved to have me on his arm like an accessory, but Rosalie's sudden interest. I went upstairs to get dressed and apply the heavy makeup to my face. By the time I was done, I could hear Rosalie honking her horn.

**EMPOV**

I was pouring a cup of coffee when Rosalie came in, already dressed for the day.

"I am going to call Bella and ask her to go shopping for a dress to wear tonight."

I looked at her with a raised brow. She Never volunteered to spend time with our sister in-law.

"What brought this on?" I asked her, wondering what alliterative motive she had.

She gave me a slight shrugged and picked up her phone.

I listened as she spoke with Bella, a feeling of unease settling in the pit of my stomach.

"I need to go to the office for a while, I will be back to pick you up tonight." I started to bend to kiss her, her hand coming out to block me.

I straightened and stared down at her, waiting for her to acknowledge me.

"No need, I will meet you there."

"Right. See you tonight then."

She ignored me and didn't say goodbye as I left the house.

On the drive to work I couldn't stop worrying over Bella. My brother was a monster, the pain he inflicted on his wife. Memories of her laying lifelessly at the bottom of my parents stairs when they had lived with them briefly before leaving for college. The marks caused by Edwards shoes on her stomach where their child was growing. The pain in my heart as I listened to her forgive him and accept the blame.

I did my best to get her out of the house as often as Edward would allow without getting angry at her, watching their interaction every Sunday at my fathers house. She would flinch every time he reached for her, something no one else noticed. Her eyes always held a lifeless look except for those few times I was able to get them to shine.

At least I would see Bella tonight.

Parking in my reserved spot, my jaw tightened seeing my brothers car parked beside me. Of course he was already here, and would be prepared to lecture me about showing up after him and later about leaving before him. We were equal partners in the firm, I allowed help from our staff though while he refused to trust anyone's work but his own. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as the elevator pinged and let me off on the floor that held my office that was beside Edward's.

"Emmett, nice of you to show up." Edward smirked as I walked past his open door.

"Edward."

I paused long enough to look at him, observe his mood. He didn't seem aggitated, actually more upbeat than his normal dour mood. Perhaps this meant Bella was okay, that he left her alone this mornig.

"How is Bella?"

"You had lunch with her yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Her cheek feeling better?" I couldn't stop the rib, my body tensing up as my mind replayed her pain expression when I hugged her.

"Did she hurt herself again? I swear I should keep her in a plastic bubble." He chuckled.

I had to walk away before I beat him to a bloody pulp. How could he play it off, knowing I knew that he was the cause of her injuries?

"See you tonight." I spit out between my teeth before leaving for my office.

I heard him chuckle under his breath, the sound of it off somehow. I couldn't figure it out and decided not to waist my time trying to understand him.

**BPOV**

Rosalie was silent the whole ride, blaring her obnoxious music rather than speaking to me. Pulling into a parking spot in front of several high end stores she beckoned me to follow with a twitch of her wrist.

"This place has the nicest choices. We will be the best dressed there tonight!" She exclaimed, practically skipping into the store.

She threw several selections my way, telling me to try them on while she looked for herself.

Looking at her choices, automatically putting back a blue one, the last time I wore a blue dress it created terrible memories that were permanently carved into my memory. I slipped on an emerald green one, smiling as it hugged my torso and hips, falling in loose waves around my legs. It had halter straps and showed just the start of my cleavage.

This was the one.

It was sexy yet not revealing and Emmett loved green.

_What did I just say?_

"That is _gorgeous_!" Rosalie exclaimed as she looked me over.

She had a red dressed thrown over her arm.

"You found a dress already?"

"My personal shopper already picked it out." She mumbled without meeting my eyes.

We Paid for our purchase, the price making me nervous for Edwards reaction.

Hopefully he would be so enthused with out I looked in it, he would forget about the credit card bill. After bringing the dresses out to the car, Rosalie insisted we had to go to a shoe store next.

"I'm sure I already have some shoes at home I could wear."

"None sense. You can't wear old shoes with a new dress, it's sacrilegious."

I found a pair of silver heels while Rosalie purchased black for herself.

"Want to go with me to get your hair styled?" She asked me as we walked out of the store.

"I don't know Rose..." Already knowing I spent to much on the dress and shoes.

It wasn't that we couldn't afford it, but I didn't ask if I could go over my household allowance that Edward gave me every two weeks.

"Oh come on, my treat." She said pulling me to a hair salon a few stores down, not waiting for my answer.

**X**

By the time I got home I was exhausted. Rosalie informed me that the party started at seven, I had several hours till I needed to get dressed. I found a bottle of nail polish that matched my dress and brought it with me into the bathroom. I filled the tub with lavender bubble bath, clipped my hair up on top of my head so that it wouldn't get wet, and soaked while I painted my nails and toes. I got out and dried off, rubbing lotion into my skin that smelled of the same lavender scent. Going to my closet I reached into the back, where I kept a few pieces of lingerie. I hadn't had reason for wearing such items in a long time. I tried to avoid purposely turning Edward on. No matter how it happened, it was rough and for his benefit only. I chose a black lacy corset that connected to knee high silky pantyhose. It was time to put on my dress and shoes and walked over to my jewelry box to pick out earrings and a necklace. I chose a simple platinum chain that held a heart shaped diamond that Edwards Mother had given to me before she passed away and diamond earrings Emmett had given me last Christmas. Edward had given me plenty of jewelry, but they were always given to me after he had hurt me in some way.

Guilt driven gifts.

I applied my makeup before slipping on my dress and shoes I went to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I had done a slightly smokey eye and red lipstick, . My hair was down but curled slightly so it framed my face.

It was time to leave.

**X**

The office had hired a valet service for tonight and I accepted the assistance out of my car and walked into the building. There was someone hired to escort people to and from the elevator so I didn't have to figure out where which floor I was suppose to go. Once the doors opened, I was lead out to the buildings roof where they had set up the party. I glanced around, trying to find my husband but there was no sign of him. I frowned and wondered what I should do while I waited for him.

"Bella!" I smiled when I saw Emmett waving to me from the opposite side of the dance floor. I walked over in his direction, him meeting me half way. His eyes moved down my body and back up slowly, making me blush. He stared into my eyes intently before speaking.

"Bella, you are breath taking. You should wear green more often." He winked at me, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

He let his lips linger a bit before pulling back. I was a little flustered by his strange behavior but chose to ignore it. Looking him over and noticing how his suit hugged his strong shoulders and chest, his brown curls gelled into place.

"You look great too, Em." I said smiling. "Where is Rose? I should thank her for helping me today."

"She's around." He frowned. "You know how she loves her admirers."

I looked around and saw her standing with a handsome man who was handing her a glass of champagne. I turned to look at Emmett, worried he would be upset over her flaunting herself at this stranger, but his eyes were still focused on me.

I nodded when he grabbed my hand and motioned to the dance floor, allowing him to lead us into a dance. We made sure to keep decent space between us, but I felt the heat of his hand that was placed on my lower back, his thumb rubbing in small, soothing circles. I stared up at him, wondering what was going through his. Once my eyes reached his it was almost impossible to look away. He really was a handsome man, even more so than Edward. His eyes held warmth instead of coldness, his lips always ready to smile instead of a sneer. The pull my body felt for his was confusing, the slight tremble he was creating terrifying. I mentally shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like this. He was my brother in-law. My husbands brother.

His eyes were still boring into mine as the music slowed to a stop, not allowing mine to shift away from his gaze.

"Bella-" He started to say till a commotion coming from the other side of the room drew our attention.

Suddenly someone I had never seen before came running up to Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother is causing a scene. He showed up already drunk and refuses to leave. I wouldn't normally ask for your assistance but he is out of control."

We were both silent but made quick steps in the direction the noise was coming from, the man following behind us. We pushed through the crowd that had gathered near the bar and Edward soon became visible, hanging into the edge of the counter while he yelled out a drink order. My feet stopped, frozen in their spot. Not because my husband was drunk or because he was embarrassing himself in front of his coworkers, but because clinging to his side was a blonde woman dressed in a revealing black dress.

He had his free arm wrapped around her waist as she rubbed her exposed breasts against him.

"Edward?" I called out softly.

I didn't understand what I was seeing, what he was doing with this woman. Why he lied about having a dinner meeting, not telling about the party. Why he was allowing the blonde to hand all over him instead of his wife. From the beginning of our relationship he made it clear he didn't like public display's of affection, telling me he didn't want me to look like a whore. I was to place my hand on the crook of his arm, smile gently, and nod as I was acknowledged. Speak when spoken to.

His head snapped in my direction, his eyes flaring with anger. I took an involuntary step back, fearful over the hardness growing in his face.

"Bella?" Emmett asked gently, his hand placed on my lower back.

I was scared silent, frozen. I couldn't turn my eyes away from my husband. I couldn't speak nor chance a look at Emmett.

"Tanya, go wait in the car for me." He said to the blonde before walking toward me with long, sure strides.

He was silent, giving me a cold look as he grabbed me by the arm, and began pulling me out of the room. My feet tripped slightly as they tried to keep up with his harsh pace.

"Edward!" I cried out, hoping he would slow down a bit.

He was silent as we went through the doors and down a dark hallway. With no warning he slammed my back against a wall, causing my breath to shorten. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and pulled them high above my head, even in heels I was struggling on my toes. My arms burned as my body dangled from them with no friction to relieve them. His face was pushed into mine, the tips of our noses touching.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He seethed, spit hitting my face as he spoke through his teeth. "I told you I would be home late."

"I-I'm sorry Edward." I stammered, trying to defuse his anger. "Rosalie called to ask me to go dress shopping, I thought you just forgot to tell me."

"That I forgot? Do I ever don't forget to do anything? What have I told you about hanging out with that bitch?" He now screamed. "Does she give you orders now? You are going to listen to her instead of your husband?"

I flinched when he pulled up on my arms even more. He was so much taller than me it was effortless for him. His arm was pulled back, his hand balled up and ready to strike. I was trembling over the pain in my arms from being held up and the sobs as I tried to brace myself for the pain of his fist.

When I felt nothing after a few seconds, I opened my eyes wondering if he was just waiting for me to watch. I blinked quickly when I saw Emmett was standing behind Edward, his hand wrapped around Edwards fist. He pulled his arm back, forcing Edward's body to turn even as he resisted. Edward refused to let go of me, causing me to turn awkwardly, my body falling because of its unstable position. I felt my ankle twist and couldn't stop the cry of pain as I dangled from Edward's hands. My legs falling to the ground while my torso and arms were being pulled in the opposite direction.

Emmett gripped the collar of Edward's shirt in one hand while his other wrapped around my waist and lowered me gently, lifting to squeeze Edward's hands till he let go with a cry of pain. Once Emmett saw I was out of Edward's hands he straightened and had Edward pinned against the wall in my place before I could even blink.

"You stupid, fucking asshole." Emmett growled in a low voice. "You show up drunk with some tart, embarrassing not only yourself, but your wife and then you think you have the right beat her? You do realize you are in public right? Everyone saw you with that little whore you came with, watched as you pulled on your wife like she was a goddamn rag doll! Did you forget we own a law firm? That the party is being held in our building,_ full_ of lawyers?"

"Stay out of it Emmett! She is my wife and I will handle her any way I choose!"

"While you are in my presence, you will _not_ lay your hands on her. Not while I am here to intervene." Emmett spit out while shoving his brother before letting his hold on him loosen.

"Fuck you, Emmett." Edward swore, stumbling away.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked, kneeling before me while ignoring his brother.

"Emmett, what the hell are you thinking! Don't involve yourself in this ridiculous drama, you are embarrassing me." Rosalie screeched, entering the hall from the direction Edward had left in.

"Rosalie, will you shut up for once? Go back to your boy toy and leave me be." He snapped at her.

She stared at him, gaping till finally huffing and stomped away, her heels clicking on the tiled floor under her.

"Can I help you up?" Emmett asked gently.

I nodded, his hands coming around my waist to help me stand. Once my feet where back on the ground I felt the pain in my ankle throb up my leg. I tried to walk on it anyway but couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

"Emmett, my ankle." I whimpered.

Silently he bent slightly and picked me up in his arms, carrying me toward the elevators.

"I will help you get home." He said, kissing my temple.

I laid my head on his chest in mental exhaustion and closed my eyes till I felt the cold evening air nipping at my exposed skin. His car was brought around and he placed me into the passenger seat as the valet held the door open for him.

"Thank you." He said nodding at the young man.

He tipped him and rushed into the car, speeding toward my house. Before I knew it we were parked in the driveway, staring fearfully at the front door.


	4. Who I am hates who I've been

**EMPOV**

On the drive I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the events of the night...

_I had been leaning a shoulder against a wall nursing a drink as I watched my wife flirt her way through the crowd._

"_You are one lucky SOB." Mike, a co-worker, said as he passed me and patted my shoulder. _

_I nodded in acknowledgment but otherwise kept my face passive. I was so lucky, married to a woman who craved attention from anyone just as long as it wasn't from me. I straightened myself and turned toward the entrance, just as she was entering. _

_Bella._

_She looked beautiful in a green dress that flattered her figure without being suggestive. It was sophisticated and classy, just like her._

"_Bella!" I called across the room, lifting my hand so she could find me. She gave me a huge grin and started walking over. I let my eyes drift to follow the soft sway of her hips as she moved._

_My dick twitched and I had to stop myself from palming it._

_I grazed my lips across her cheek, inhaling her heavenly scent. She smelled as good as she looked. My lips lingered longer than they should have before I could finally pull myself away._

_She smiled softly as I led her to the dance floor, surprised when I had to keep taking a step back to keep a small distance between us. Her body was singing to mine making me crave to press her's against my own. _

_Where the hell these thoughts were coming from?_

_I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked again when Jasper came and interrupted us, informing me about Edward's current state. I found my younger brother with a female hanging onto him trying my best to block the sight from Bella but she had already seen and called out his name in shock._

_I couldn't understand what caused my brother to act as he did. He has been drinking more and more recently, and how he treats Bella? Our parents were always loving, but I had to admit my mother spoiled the hell out of Edward._

_He was the youngest and she doted on him. He never picked up after himself, expected all meals to be served to him including a simple bowl of cereal. He would have a temper tantrum if things weren't done exactly as he wished, my mother running behind him to do his bidding. She did him no service but still, it was no excuse._

_While I was lost in thought Edward had already grabbed Bella, dragging her with him into a dark hall. I heard the whispers flowing through out the room as everyone watched the scene he had made. I ran after them, not trusting Edward to be alone with Bella._

_I found them, Edward pressing her against a wall with her arms held above her head as she struggled on the tip of her toes. Once I saw him bring his hand back, I saw red. Rushing forward and grabbing him before he could strike her. He left and I ignored my wife while focusing myself on Bella and getting her safely away from my brother._

She was insisting she could get herself into the house even though she couldn't put any pressure on her ankle.

"Just let me help to your bedroom." I insisted.

I got out and walked to her, carrying her in my arms before she could protest. I used the spare key she had given me forever ago to unlock the door, kicking it closed as she entered the code to turn off the alarm. Once she was through I carried her up the stairs, two at a time, and entered her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, I shoved a pillow under her leg.

"I will be right back, I'm going to see if there is anything to wrap your ankle in."

I walked to her bathroom and opened the cabinet under her sink. I held in a sound of rage when I saw how much she had hidden there. From antiseptics and creams to all different bandages, even a suture kit that turned my vision red. I slammed the door shut after grabbing a wrap and took a deep breath to calm myself before going back to her. The last thing I wanted was for her to fear me.

"May I see it?" I asked, standing beside her and leaning toward her hurt ankle.

She nodded silently, eyeing me as I reached out and gently felt around the swollen skin of her ankle and up her calf. I could feel her eyes on me as I ran my hands up her thigh to the edge of the garter. I met them as I unhooked the straps, rolling the stocking down slowly. Her expression was one of confusion.

"I have to take this off if I am going to check you over properly."

"Of course." She answered in a hoarse voice.

I looked at her exposed skin, cringing over the blemish that was darkening rapidly.

"It's sprained, I will wrap it tonight and check on it again tomorrow. If it doesn't look any better we will go to the emergency room." I told her as I unraveled the fabric and wrapped it around her ankle gently.

"You seem to know what you are doing." She smirked lightly.

"I played college ball, remember?" I winked. "Lots of injuries."

Once I was finished I looked her over, searching for any other injuries.

"Is anything else hurting?" I asked.

"I'm fine, really."

"Bella, don't lie to me... not to me."

"My back." She whispered, averting her eyes, unwilling to meet mine. "He, um, threw me against a wall before you came."

I clenched my jaw, standing up from the end of the bed.

"I'm going to help you sit up and lower your dress, okay? I need to make sure you don't need medical attention."

"No doctors, please." She pleaded.

She was blushing while reaching behind her, trying to pull the zipper down.

"I got it." I said gently, guiding her hands away as I replaced them.

I couldn't stop my fingers from trailing over the exposed skin as it was revealed, sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

"Bella!" I gasped.

I felt sick to my stomach as I took in the view of her back. There were old bruises and cuts mixed in with the new ones.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled while holding her dress to her chest, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize, this isn't your fault." I softened my voice to take the sting out. "Your back looks terrible. There is a bruise covering the skin that's exposed. I'm going to help you into some pajama pants so I can get a better look."

"Em, I don't know... if Edward comes home-"

"If it makes you feel better, keep your bra on, and I don't want to hear his name right now. _Let _him come back." I growled, stomping to her dresser.

I found a pair of sweatpants in the third drawer I opened and brought them to her. She was unable to meet my eyes and I knew she was embarrassed.

"I will step out so that you can change, just call out if you need me."

She nodded at me and I stepped out, leaving the door cracked so that I could hear her. I listened as she struggled out of her dress and into the sweats. There was a louder rustling, concerned I peaked through the crack in the door to make sure she was alright. My breath caught as I saw her bare chest, her breasts bouncing as she hopped over to the dresser. Her back was turned to me as she struggled into a sports bra, my breathing finally returning as she made her way back to the bed. I adjusted my hard on, hoping she wouldn't notice, and knocked gently before going back into the bedroom.

"Lay on your stomach, I'm going to put some cream on your back." I stated before going to retrieve the jar.

When I came back out she was laying with her back facing me like I asked. My eyes lingered on her pert ass sticking up in the air till her bruised back regained my attention and caused me to wince. I dipped my fingers into the cream and began rubbing it into her skin, causing her to startle.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to surprise you." I said softly.

I moved my hands over the length of her back, massaging the ointment into her bruised skin.

She sighed and moaned slightly as I worked her lower back, making me smile and chuckle.

Bringing my hands to her sides I rubbed more cream into her hips, My hands brushed against her ribs and it took everything in me not to scream out in anger, feeling her ribs stick out more than they probably should be if she was eating properly.

How could I have never noticed that before?

"You will be sore for a while, your back is really beat up. Bella... how did you get those marks on your hip?"

I waited for her to respond, my eyes staring at the still angry welts on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I wont push you, but I hope you will tell me eventually. I need a record of your injuries to give the police."

"No! Please Emmett, don't call the police."

"Bella-"

"For me, just... no police.

I sighed but went against my better judgment and relented.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room across the hall, just call if you need me."

"I will be fine, you should get back to Rosalie."

She never held herself above others.

"She can take care of herself." I growled.

"Em, I really appreciate everything. I just want to rest. Come back in the morning, okay?"

"What if Edward returns?"

I didn't want to leave, there would be hell to pay if he got to her while she was alone.

I watched her swallow hard, the fear in her eyes returning.

"I will be fine." She insisted, though her body trembled. "Em, if he comes home and you are here, it will only make things worse."

"Bella, you can't stay with him. It's just going to get worse. This was the first time he assaulted you in front of others. If he doesn't care about having witnesses, what do you think will happen behind closed doors?"

"I will call you if he comes home tonight, I promise." She gave me a week smile.

"You better call me Bells." I kissed her cheek and reluctantly left.

How could I possibly leave her here knowing that monster would return?

I wanted to argue with her but told her I was leaving so I wouldn't make the situation any harder. I needed to do as she asked, something I knew my brother never did. It was like a knife was cutting into my chest as I closed the front door and re-locked it behind me. I stood on her porch and looked around the dark front yard, wondering what I was suppose to do now. Since she didn't want me to stay, I was going to respect her wishes but she never said I couldn't do drive by's. The only reason I even left the driveway was so she wouldn't look out and fear Edward was home. I drove to the nearest gas station and stocked up on snacks and a large coffee, planning to go past her house every half hour till the sun rose and I could return to her side.

**BPOV**

My body was still tingling from Emmett's touch as I snuggled into my pillow, still laying on my stomach as to not irritate my back. If I knew Emmett like I think I did, I didn't have to fear Edward returning to the house. Emmett may accept my asking him to leave but he would be close by, watching over me like a guardian angel. My eyes drooped and I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Isabella."

I struggled to open my eyes, Unaware how long I had been asleep.

"Emmett?" My voice heavy with sleep as I squinted into the shadowed room.

"You are laying in _my _bed, asking for my brother?"

_Edward._

"Able to sleep after what you put me through tonight?" I could feel his hot breath near my ear, smell the stale scent of liquor on his breath.

I was fully awake, my eyes wide. I turned over slowly, the pain in my back intensifying as I moved. Edward Was hovering over me, his eyes void of emotion making him look dead inside. His clothes were wrinkled, his tie missing, and shirt half buttoned.

"Edward?"

"Don't you dare speak to me!" He hissed, bringing his hand back and slapping me across the face with such force my body was thrown across the bed. "You embarrassed me tonight!"

I knew not to speak, it would only make his beating worse. I tasted blood as it began filling my mouth from the cut on the inside of my cheek where my teeth had cut into it when he slapped me.

"I saw the credit card charges, did I say you could buy all that crap today? Did I even ask you to come with me tonight?" He had leaned over so his face was nose to nose with mine. "You need to remember to obey me!" He grabbed my neck with one hand and squeezed tightly. "You are _mine_. You think you can hide behind my own brother? Tell me Bella, are you fucking him?" His voice was eerily calm.

I knew from experience that meant things were about to get much worse.

"Has my wife been whoring herself out?"

I was gasping, trying to get air into my lungs as my eyes teared. He let go of my throat and straightened, stripping out of his clothing while he kept his eyes focused on me.

"I see now that I have to show you exactly who belong to, where your loyalties lay." He was now naked and leaning over me again, his hands prying my legs apart.

"Edward, please." I begged, wanting him to stop.

"That's right baby, _beg_ me. Tell me how much you want me." He said through his teeth, nails digging into my thighs when I didn't answer him.

"I want you." I sobbed with defeat.

He let go on my thighs to pull down my pants and underwear in one motion. He was climbing over my body before I could even blink thrusting into me painfully.

I screamed out, crying harder as he slammed into me relentlessly.

"Say it, Isabella. Tell me you're mine." He grunted, pounding into my dry flesh with such force it felt like I was tearing.

"I'm yo-yours!" I screamed out giant sobs, praying he would be finished soon.

He brought his hand back to my neck as he kept up his punishing pace, squeezing till my airway was blocked. I gasped, trying to force air into my lungs which spurred him on; coming inside of me seconds later. He pulled out of me slowly while he lowered his lips to my ear, whispering menacingly.

"Don't you ever leave me Bella." His voice once more calm.

He got up from the bed and left me laying as I was. I watched as he picked up my discarded pants and cleaned himself off with them, climbed back into bed. Minutes passed till I heard his steady breathing, informing me he was asleep. I laid in the position he had left me in. My legs apart, fists clutching the sheet at my sides, crying with silent sobs. It felt like hours till I finally managed to hobble my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw the dark hand print Edward had left on my face and opened my mouth to see the gash on the inside of my cheek. I lowered my eyes to my neck which was already showing dark bruises in the shape of his fingers. My hands ached from holding so tightly to the sheet on the bed. My thighs had small cuts from Edwards finger nails when he had pinched me, finger prints from prying my legs open. Turning on the shower, I stepped in without waiting for the water be get warm. Curled into a ball on the shower floor, letting the water wash over me.

Tomorrow is Saturday. I still had to make it through the weekend.


	5. Life Support

**EMPOV**

I drove past Bella's house for the fifth time in three hours, it was now five in the morning. I hadn't caught sight of Edward and figured I had time to go home and shower before returning to Bella. I wanted to call and make sure she was okay but I didn't want to wake her up, she needed her rest. I reassured myself I would only be gone forty minutes tops and drove the fifteen minutes it took me to get home. I parked my car in the garage, noticing that Rosalie's convertible was still gone. I needed to tell her I was going to file for divorce.

I knew there was no love lost between us. We hadn't been intimate in months, nor had a conversation in even longer. I was beginning to wonder if we ever really were in love or if it was just my infatuation with her that had caused me to ask her to marry me. We had nothing in common, even in our teenage years. She used to at least pretend to be interested in my life long goals, agreeing with my desire to have a large family. It was my own blindness that had me hanging on through the years we had been married during law school. Long days and nights of classes, we hardly spent time together, and the little time we had was spent having sex. After moving back home to work with my father, I started noticing she was slowly avoiding my touch, spending more and more time with her friends than at home with me.

I started going to work early, staying late into the night, Edward and I were one in the same in that aspect at least. My excuse was not wanting to go home to a cold wife, I had been envious of Edward, thinking he was determined and hard working, taking pride in his work.

Then I found out the truth.

_I had gotten home from the office late that night. Rosalie was already sleeping when I crawled into bed beside her. I tried to cuddle against her, wrapping my arms around her but she woke up grumbling and pushing me away. I sighed, turning on my back and stared at the ceiling. I was just drifting off when I heard the hard knocks on the front door. Rosalie didn't even flinch._

"_Edward?" I was shocked to see my brother standing there, his clothes looking like he had been wrestling with someone._

"_Bella and I got into a fight." He didn't seem upset, just angry. "I don't know what to do." _

"_Dude, buy some flowers, go home, and apologize." I grumbled, starting to close the door in his face till my blood froze at his next words._

"_She wont wake up."_

"_What? What do you mean she wont wake up?"_

"_I told you, we had a fight."_

"_Edward, you aren't making any sense." _

_Intuition told me I had to check on Bella, that something more happened than what Edward was saying. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, leaving Edward staring after me. Mom and Dad were away, leaving the house for Bella and Edward to use alone till they left for college. I ran inside and started hollering Bella's name._

_There was no sign of her downstairs so I made my way to the staircase, that's when I saw her laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs._

_She woke up when I called her name and shook her slightly. I tried to help her stand up but she was weaving back and forth. She screamed and bent over clutching her stomach. I looked down and saw blood covering the front of her pants. She looked at me in panic and that's when I saw her face, bruised and with small red welts that looked similar to fingers._

_She reached up and touched her cheek, bringing to my attention a cut, it was then I saw the marks were a hand print, the cut where a wedding ring would lay._

"_Emmett! My baby!" She screamed. _

_Oh my god, please no._

"_Bella, are you pregnant?" I asked, her only answer was a small nod as she looked at me with frightened eyes._

"_Calm down sweet heart, I am here, I will take care of you."_

_I carried her to my car and drove as fast as I could to the closest hospital, leaving my car running in the emergency entrance, I picked her back up and went racing into the hospital._

"_Help! My sister in-law is bleeding, shes pregnant!" I looked down and saw she wasn't responsive. _

_I lost control. Screaming as I pleading for someone to help her. Finally a doctor rushed over and took over._

_She had been examined and I was told she lost her baby. I sat in the chair next to her, waiting for her to wake up. I held one of her hands in mine, wondering how I was going to tell her. I wanted her permission to have Edward arrested. A movement by the door caught my attention and I saw Edward standing there._

"_Rosalie told me she was here." He said emotionless._

_I couldn't stand the sight of him, getting up quickly and shoving him into a wall forcefully. _

"_What were you thinking! Putting your hands on your wife? Did you even care if she lost the baby?" He had the nerve to just glare at me, about to speak when Bella called out for me._

_I let go of Edward and walked toward her, Edward rushed past me, pushing me out of his way._

_It made me sick to see him beg for her forgiveness, listening to her accept the blame. Bella looked at me and flinched at the obvious disgust on my face._

_She asked about the baby and walked to her, holding her hand as I told her what happened; hoping it was enough to make her leave him._

_She looked over at Edward and I saw him glaring at our joined hands._

_I stepped away when Bella started to comfort him. I sat in a chair and watched them, waiting for him to leave. How could she lay there and tell him everything was fine, she forgave him, and accepting the blame._

_He finally left to get a cup of coffee and I looked it as my chance._

"_Bella, you need to press charges."_

"_No Emmett, he didn't mean it."_

"_He has to be held accountable! You cant let him get away with this!"_

"_Emmett-"_

"_He killed your child! What more of a reason do you need? To wait till next time and see if he succeeds in killing you?" She started crying at my outburst and I felt like complete shit._

"_I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"_Please, can you just accept my wishes?"_

_I knew what she really meant was be the person to listen to her, let her make a decision. Something I now realized she hasn't ever been given before._

"_Promise me that you will call me if you ever need me, if he ever lays a hand on you again." I pleaded._

_She never answered me as Edward walked back in._

I called Bella's phone on my way back to her house. When she didn't answer I panicked slightly and drove faster. Edwards car still wasn't there but I had to see her and make sure she was alright. I used my key instead of knocking so that I wouldn't wake her up if she was still asleep. Tiptoeing up the stairs I made my way to her room. The door was open so I peaked my head in. What I saw made my blood run cold.

Edward was laying over her, pressing small kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept mumbling.

Why did she keep forgiving him? What else could I do, short of kidnapping her, to make her see reason? I felt defeated, ready to turn around and leave when Bella's eyes flickered to mine. What I saw froze me in mid-step.

Her eyes were pleading with me, looking terrified. She wasn't returning Edward's words or touches, wasn't forgiving him. She was just laying still while he kept muttering. I saw the new marks on her face, lowering my eyes and seeing her neck. The hand prints starkly visible against her pale skin. My blood started boiling, raising my gaze to Edward one more time and saw he was starting to push into her, having sex with an unresponsive Bella.

My vision turned red.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I was able to get myself get out of the shower and lay on my side of the bed, as far as I could from Edward. I didn't sleep, didn't move. Every time Edward even twitched in his sleep I held my breath. My throat was burning, my face hurt, my back ached, my privates aching from his abuse. The sun was rising, I watched as it raised, filling the bedroom with its light. Edward started to wake and I shook with fear.

_Please don't let him hurt me again. _

He rolled over and I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me so I was rolling over to lay on my back. I winced as it made contact with the bed. He brought himself up to his elbows and hovered over me.

"Oh my Isabella, can you forgive me? I lost my temper again. I was jealous seeing you with Emmett, you understand don't you? Please say you do. I love you so much, Bella. Tell me you forgive me, that you still love me." He started kissing my face where he had struck me, trailing soft kisses down to my neck. "Tell me you love me, that you can't live without me." He begged. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." He said in between kisses.

I could hear his breathing pick up, turning into small pants.

"God, you make me so hard. I can't wait to be inside of you again." He moaned, grinding his erection against my naked flesh. "To feel you squeeze around me, milking me as I fill you. She was nothing, Bella. A nobody. She was a whore, everything you're not. I don't want her like I want you. Feel me baby? Feel how hard you make me?"

_Please, no!_

Edward had his hands on my breasts, twisting my nipples painfully. I was crying silently, inside myself. I closed my eyes to try to regroup, opening them to find Emmett standing in the doorway, staring.

_He came back for me!_

I tried to plead with my eyes for help. I was uncertain, the look on Emmett's face unreadable. I tried harder to ask for help silently, telling him I needed him. My body couldn't take another round of _love making_ from Edward. I watched as Emmett's face slowly turned from pale to red, his body growing rigid. I recognized the signs as he grew angry, it was just how Edward looked before he slapped me. Just as I felt Edward trying to penetrate me Emmett strode into the bedroom with long, fast steps. I cringed, afraid that it was me he was angry with. When he reached out I flinched, expecting him to be reaching for me. Instead, I was left in shock as he grabbed Edward by his neck and threw him off of me.

Edward fell to the ground, calling out in surprise. I was stunned as Emmett threw himself over Edward, kneeling over him. He had one hand on Edwards chest, pressing his back to the floor beside the bed. His other hand in a fist, lifting it to punch Edward over and over again. Edward thrashed his arms and legs, yelling out in protest.

"Get off of me!" Edward screamed, trying to push Emmett off of him.

Emmett's strength was to much for Edward to fight against and eventually he stopped pushing and instead lifted his arms to protect his face from the blows his brother was sending his way.

"Emmett!" I finally called out.

I was afraid that if I didn't stop him, he would end up killing Edward. Emmett jerked his head in my direction, staring at me in earnest. After what felt like forever, he picked himself up off the floor. Once to his feet he reached out with his leg and kicked Edward in the stomach.

"You will _never_ touch her again." Emmett growled, pointing down at him furiously.

He returned his attention to me and walked to my side.

"Bella..." He whispered hoarsely, bending to wrap a blanket around my naked body and pick me up.

"You are coming home with me whether you want to your not. I refuse to let him hurt you again." He ordered.

His demands were different than Edward's. I heard the anger in his voice but his gentleness and worry over me penetrated the room, preventing my fear.

"Em, I'm not dressed..." I complained, my head rolling against his shoulder.

The effort was to much for me. He didn't stop his steps, ignoring my comment. We left my bedroom, stepping over Edward who was still groaning on the ground. He walked down the stairs, out the house, and to his car. After laying me in the back seat and tucking in the blanket securely around me, he shut the door. I heard the clicking sound of the locks being set in the doors and sat up, dizzy as I watched him storm back into the house. Not even five minutes later he was walking out the front door once with a gym bag in his hand. I almost sighed in relief till I saw Edward chasing after him, my breath catching in my throat. Emmett was ignoring him, acting as if he couldn't hear his brother screaming and running behind him. He unlocked the car and slid into the passenger seat, the locks once more latching as soon as his door was closed.

"Lay down, Bella." He said with authority.

By this time Edward had caught up.

"Bella! Don't you dare leave me!" Edward screamed, his palms slapping against the window before me. "I _will_ come for you!" He screamed as Emmett started the car.

Emmett peeled out of the driveway, my eyes still focused on my furious husband who was chasing after us. I screamed when I saw Edward bend over and pick up a brick from my flower bed, throwing it at the back window. The glass shattered but luckily it didn't break.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me, now sounding calm.

"Y-yes." I croaked out, my throat aching.

"I am bringing you to the hospital. I threw some clothes into that bag, try to dress before we get there." He said as he glanced once more behind us.

Edward was now nowhere to be seen.

Not long after we were parked in front of the emergency entrance.

It was like deja vu.

I didn't know what Emmett told the nurse once he placed me in a wheelchair but I was given an examination room to wait in moments later, sympathetic looks being sent my way. Emmett was sitting in a chair that sat in the corner of the room while I laid on the examination table wearing a paper gown Emmett had helped me change into.

A soft knock on the door announced the doctor before she entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Kate."

I raised my eyebrow at her greeting.

"I hate formality. I think in cases like yours its better to be more casual with one another." She stated as she walked to the examination table. "I already read your chart, your friend filled out your various injuries. I want to check your throat first, is that alright with you?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as her hands pressed lightly against my neck, feeling around the sides and front. She then asked me to open my mouth so she could look inside.

"You will be in some pain for a few days and your voice may become hoarse, but you will feel much better I would say in about three day's time. That is a nasty gash on the inside of your cheek, rinse your mouth out with salt water twice a day till it heals. Lay back please."

"Should I leave?" Emmett asked nervously, raising to his feet.

"That is up to Bella." Kate said absentmindedly without looking away from me.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

He gave me a sad look but stayed silent. He walked to me and bent to kiss my forehead. He stood by my head so he wouldn't be able to see as the doctor examined me and grabbed my hand in his.

"Bella, I need you to scoot your bottom down to the edge of the table. This may be painful but I need to make sure there is no damage, I will be as quick as possible."

I jumped when I felt something being inserted into my tender flesh, crying out in pain.

"Almost done. You are going to need two sutures. Please hold still and I will give you something for the pain. It will be over in a few minutes." She gave me a sad smile but otherwise didn't falter from her work.

I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly, keeping my eyes closed as I felt hot tears slide out. Moments later, just as promised, it was over.

"You need to refrain from any sexual activity for two weeks. I will also prescribe an antibiotic just to be safe along with pain relievers. If you have any problems or new pains, come back in right away. I will also give you a set of crutches to use till your ankle heals. It shouldn't take longer than a week for it to feel better." She typed my medication into the computer that sat on a desk built into the wall and told us where to pick it up.

Emmett helped me redress and settled me into the wheelchair before we left to find the pharmacy. Once we had the prescriptions in hand we were back in the car and on our way to his house. Edwards car was there waiting when we parked in the drive

"Bella, I am going to carry you inside. I want to get you into a bedroom safely before kicking his ass again." He said with his jaw clenched.

His arms were wrapped around me tightly, walking right past Rosalie who tried to intercept him.

"Emmett don't you walk away from me!" She screamed when he ignored her and walked down the hall to a guest bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and pulled a thick blanket over me.

"I will be right back." He promised, kissing my forehead before retreating.

The door was left open and I heard shouting, something shattering that sounded like glass. A few moments later Emmett was back in the bedroom and closing the door behind me.

"He's gone Bella. I'm going to get my house keys and security codes changed today so he has no access to the house."

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie screamed as she threw open the door which bounced off the wall. "Why would you put yourself in the middle of this, bringing it into our home?"

"Rosalie, leave."

"No! I demand you make her go back to her home and deal with her husband herself!"

Emmett stood up from his spot on the bed and stalked to her, towering over her when he stopped inches from her.

"I want you out, pack your shit and leave my house! Go to your boyfriends or your parents, I honestly don't care. Just get _out._" He seethed at her.

I was stunned, watching her struggle over her decision to actually leave or yell to fight back.

"I know, Rose. I know all about your affairs, for _years _I have known. Where you really go when you say you are meeting the girls. Don't try to fight me. As per our marriage contract, if either of us broke our vows, stepped out on the other, they leave the marriage with exactly what they came into it with. In your case, that's nothing. This is my house, not yours. You will not get a_ cent _from me. I suggest you contact your lawyer." He was now speaking calmly.

"My things-"

"I will have movers come to pack and deliver them to any address you like. Remember though, you will get nothing but your clothing."

She glared at him, then at me before turning away and storming from the room.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have done that because of me."

"Bella, it wasn't just for you. It should have happened years ago. I just never wanted to deal with it before. It's time I deal with my mock of a marriage." He sighed, "Get some sleep, Love. I have some phone calls I need to make now."

His face looked tired, worn out. He kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**EMPOV**

Once I started hitting Edward, I couldn't stop, I felt great satisfaction with every punch. The only reason I even stopped was because of Bella. I ignored her objections when I carried her from the house to my car, laying her down in the back seat of my car. I locked her in and quickly headed back into the house and to the bedroom. I grabbed a bag from the bottom of her closet and threw in random clothing for her. I would buy her anything else she needed.

"You cant take my wife!" Edward screamed as he came out of the bathroom with a wet wash cloth held to his nose and saw what I was doing, trying to grab the bag from me. I pushed him off of me and walked back out of the house to the car, Edward trying to keep up with my pace. After throwing the brick at my back window he gave up his chase. The hospital visit was horrible. I felt helpless as Bella laid there in pain, getting even more angry at the damage Edward had done when he forced himself on her. I tried my best to remain calm, holding her hand and getting her medicine. When we got to my house I saw Edward was there waiting causing me to grit my teeth with frustration.

I ignored Rosalie who was following after me and Edward who was pacing in my hallway, going to a guest room so that Bella could rest in bed. Once she was settle I stomped my way back to my wife and brother, feeling ready to tear them both apart.

"Leave!" I bellowed at Edward before he could speak.

He staggered back at the sound of my voice but didn't leave as I had hoped.

"She is mine, Emmett!"

"The hell she is!" I shoved him roughly in the chest. "You better not show up here again." I threatened, fists balled at my side.

When he still didn't leave I took a step forward and brought back a arm, fully prepared to beat the shit out of him again. My eyes caught sight of Rosalie as she picked up a vase from the hallway table and ducked when she threw it in our direction.

"Stop! I'm calling the police!" She cried out.

"This isn't over Emmett." Edward hissed, pointing at me and finally leaving the house.

"Emmett, what are you thinking?" Rosalie screeched.

I ignored her and started walking back to the bedroom Bella was occupying with Rosalie hot on my trail.

"Pack your shit." I growled before entering the room.

After fighting in front of Bella, Rosalie finally got the hint and stormed from the house. I was relieved that Rose and Edward were finally gone, but I knew it wasn't for good. Bella and I didn't have an easy road before us. She with her abusive husband and me with a heartless wife. Bella fell asleep half an hour later so I walked into my office and called to have the security codes reset and then to have someone sent over to change all the locks.

I had the house situated, both companies promising quick service and realized my father had no idea what was happening to his family. Picking up the phone, I called my Dad.

"Dad, it's Emmett."

"_Emmett, I'm glad you called. I received a disturbing phone call this morning. What the hell happened at the party last night?"_

"I don't want to get into it over the phone, I will come over soon and we can discuss it. Listen, I know you are retired but I don't trust anyone else to handle this for me. I need divorce papers drawn up."

"_Emmett, what happened?" His voice shocked over my request._

"She's cheating on me. If I'm honest, she has been for a long time. I just can't do it anymore Dad, pretend that I am happy."

"_I had no idea."_

"Don't lie." I chuckled bitterly. "Everyone knew but me. There, uh, is one more thing I was hoping you might take care of."

"_Beside your divorce?" He was confused now._

"Could you look over Bella and Edwards marriage contract? I'm not sure if states the same as mine and Rosalie's."

"_Emmett, do you mind telling me why you are looking into Edwards marriage?"_

"Dad... I don't know how to do this. Maybe you could come over for dinner soon and we can discuss everything then? All I can really say right now is that Bella will be staying with me for a while."

"_Bella is staying with you?"_

"Yes."

"_I will be there for dinner tonight."_

"I think it would be better to wait a few days-"

"_Tonight. I expect answers." _ He interrupted.

"Yes Sir."

I hung up the phone and sighed, resting my elbows on my desk.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Bella what I asked my father to do or if I should wait for what information he was going to be able to give me. Then I realized Edward wouldn't inform her or ask her opinion for any matter he didn't deem her needing to know. I asked about her marriage and she should know. I grabbed a well worn book from my bookcase and made my way to her room.

"Bella?" I knocked softly before opening the door.

Her eyes fluttered open, a soft smile in greeting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I was beginning to get restless anyway."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Edward?" Her eyes wide and fearful.

"No sweetheart, well, not exactly." I walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it beside her. "I called my father and asked him to start the paperwork for me to divorce Rosalie."

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry! It's not because of me is it?"

"Of course not. We should have done this years ago, I just wasn't willing to admit it."

"I know I am not of much comfort, but I will listen if you want to talk about it." Her voice soft and comforting.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Giving her a smile. "He is coming to dinner tonight. I told him you were staying here with me for a while."

"He's mad, isn't he?"

"I haven't told him anything else. I do have to admit something though, I asked him to look into your prenuptial agreement."

"What? Why would you want him to do that?" Her brows scrunched as she stared at me in wonder.

"Bella, I want you to have options. If there is any leeway for you to get spousal support due to him abusing you, you should take it."

"Emmett, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I have no where else to go but back home."

"You will not go back to him! I refuse to let him hurt you again, one of these time's he'll end up killing you. Don't you get that? Please Bella,_ please,_ you have to divorce him. You aren't alone, you have me and you will stay here as long as you need to. I will do everything in my power to help you."

She looked overwhelmed, averting her eyes from me as they teared up.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pressure you. I'm scared to Bella. You are important to me, I can't loose you."

I wanted to reach out pull her into my arms but I didn't know how comfortable she would be with that after the past twenty four hours she has had. Instead I handed her the book.

"I thought you might want something to read. Dad will be here in a few hours."

She took the book from me with a shaky hand and gave me a watery smile.

"Thank you Em... for everything."

I nodded slightly and left her as she settled against the pillows and opened the book.


	6. Rolling in the Deep

My father rang the doorbell at six o'clock exactly. Closing out the file I had been working on for my current client, I went to answer the door. He stood there smiling, baring bags of food from my favorite Italian restaurant.

"I didn't think they did take out!" I exclaimed taking the bags from him eagerly.

"Well, you know Uncle Aro, he could never deny me anything." He laughed, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him.

Uncle Aro was one of my Dad's oldest, high profile, client that he used to work with. After Aro's first case that happened when I was ten, he started coming to our Sunday family dinners. He made most of his money under the table with his restaurant as a front. He had bank accounts all over the world that was now my job to manage since my father retired. He requested to be called Uncle Aro by Edward and I ever since he met us. In return he was always there if we got into any sort of trouble and to send large checks on our birthday and Christmas. I walked into the kitchen with my father following, setting the bags on the counter.

"Let's eat dinner before we start discussing what has happened. I want Bella to be able to eat, she needs her strength." I said while taking three plates out of a cabinet.

"I'm following your lead, blindly I might add." He frowned.

"I will go get Bella, would you mind setting the table?"

"Certainly, I can't wait to see that beautiful daughter in-law of mine." His smile returning at the thought of her.

He and Bella had always had a good relationship unlike he and Rosalie.

How I wished it was just a friendly visit and not happening because of such a horrible circumstance.

She was propped up in bed with the book still in her hands that I had brought her from my office earlier.

"Emmett, this book is wonderful!" She exclaimed when she noticed me, giving me a huge smile. "I can't believe I have never read it before."

"I'm glad you like it. The Count of Monte Cristo is one of my favorites. I came to see if you were hungry, Dad brought us Valentino's for dinner."

"Please tell me you aren't teasing!" She demanded with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was the only female I have ever met who's appetite could rival my own. After everything she has been through, she was still able to find the joy in small things. Something as simple as food from a favorite restaurant was like Christmas morning.

"You will have to get out of that bed to find out!" I said teased.

I helped her get situated with her crutches so she could walk herself out to the table, I knew she liked having what little independence she could. It hurt my heart to realize it had been taken from her for all these years she has been married to my brother. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the differences between he and I. We were raised together, shared the same blood, yet we couldn't be more different. I followed behind her, more for my benefit than hers. I kept my hands out slightly, prepared to catch her if she lost her balances.

"Bella!" My Dad greeted, beaming a smile in our direction when we entered the kitchen.

I watched as her eyes flickered to the small kitchen table where I preferred to eat at rather than the formal one in the dining room with confusion. I already knew Edward would never allow such a thing.

"Sit, I'll make your plate." I placed my hand to her lower back, gently guiding her to a chair.

I couldn't help myself and also eased her to her seat, making sure she was comfortable before going to make our plates. My father was studying my interaction with her, a thoughtful expression on his face as his mind whirled. I scowled at him, he knew I hated it when he analyzed me. He just smirked and moved his eyes to Bella, really looking at her for the first time.

I had to give him credit. Watching from the corner of my eyes as his eyes flicked over the marks on her face and neck, noting her crutches. He hid it well before Bella could see the worry he had, the anger flashing in his eyes before he gained some control over his emotions.

"Sorry, I should have cleaned up for dinner. I didn't think, I will just go and-"

"You will stay in that seat and stuff your face." I almost growled. "It's dinner and me and Dad, nothing to stand on formality over."

"Nonsense. You are beautiful, my girl."

"Ah yes, said the lawyer." She replied holding her arms out to hug him while he bent to accept.

"Let's see if you can compete." I smirked, placing a plate in front of her.

I was relived when Carlisle made lots of small talk while we ate, never questioning the reason of Bella living under my roof or her injuries. When we finished eating, I stood up to clear the dishes and filled the three of us mugs of coffee. It was my vice, I always had a full pot of coffee ready for whenever I wanted a cup.

"Let's go into the living room and get comfortable." I offered, handing my Dad his own cup.

Bella struggled to get up but managed to make her way into the living room, sitting heavily into the overstuffed couch with a sigh.

"It's so much work trying to get around on these things." Bella frowned.

Once we were all seated and sipping on our coffee, my father wasted no time bringing up his real reason for coming over.

"Isabella, would you mind tell me why you are living with Emmett?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella's eyes held fear as she looked at me, begging me to rescue her. I nodded my head at her and spoke up.

"Dad, look at her neck... her face. Those are just a few of her injuries. Her back is worse, she has other injuries I wont speak of because of their personal nature but they are severe."

Bella blushed and I cast my eyes downward to my hands that were clasped around the warm mug.

"What caused them?"

"Dad, you are a smart man, what do those bruises on her neck look like?"

He studied them for the first time, really allowing himself to observe her wounds. I knew when the realization came because he turned just as pale as Bella was.

"Who, Dad. Who caused them, not what." My voice hoarse.

"No..." He shook his head in denial. "Edward?" He gasped.

I could only nod my confirmation, standing to sit beside Bella who now had tears gliding down her cheeks. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, offering her my moral support.

He was silent for a moment taking it all in, letting his mind accept what I was saying and his eyes were seeing. He cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know when it all started." I spoke up, allowing Bella to catch her breath. "The first time I found out was before they went to college. Do you remember her hospital stay before they left?"

He nodded slightly, waiting for me to continue while his eyes stayed focused on Bella.

"Edward told me she fell down the stairs." He stated when I paused.

"He left her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs before he came to me. He told me they had a fight but then I got there, seeing her like that... the marks on her face. She was pregnant, that's why he did it that time."

"Pregnant?" His head snapped to look at Bella.

"I l-lost the b-baby, I'm s-so sorry!" She sobbed, turning her face to the side and burying it into my chest.

Carlisle suddenly jumped up from his seat, pushing her out of my arms so that he could hold her instead.

"Shh, there is nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." He cooed while rocking them slightly, trying to sooth her.

When she calmed slightly he sat her to his side, putting her between us.

"Isabella, for me to look into the marriage contract properly I need to know the extent of the damage. What he has done to you through out your marriage. If he has physically harmed you, raised his hands to you, it annuals the prenuptial and you will get half of everything."

"I don't want anything from him." She shook her head, lips trembling.

"I know this is scary, but you need to do it. Emmett, get me a pen and pad of paper please. We need to take notes."

I ran to my office and grabbed a legal pad and pen, hurrying back to them. I didn't want to leave her side, afraid she would completely break if I wasn't there to protect her.

We were twenty minutes into it when she finally broke, rambling uncontrollably.

"Everyday, everyday I do something to make him angry enough to lash out at me. Sometimes it's only a slap, most times I get a kick or punch. He tells me how what and how much I am allowed to eat. The only times I indulge is when we go to lunch together, Emmett."

I closed my eyes, wondering how much more I could hear before losing it.

"I'm not allowed to speak with anyone outside of the family or spend money without his approval first...even if it's the grocery bill."

My father put down the paper and pen when she stopped. We watched her, her eyes dilated, body shaking over memories and fear.

"I need to know everything. I am speaking as your lawyer, not your father in-law. You are to leave nothing out. I want to get the paper work started tonight."

"He, um, h-he forces me to give him oral sex every night before bed, to prove that I belong to him."

"What about traditional sex, is it consensual?"

"I can't tell him no." She chocked out in panic. "Never, never will I deny him after he showed me what would happen."

Her body began to shake, so much so that I thought she was seizing.

"Dad!" I threw myself to the floor under her feet, grabbing her hands in mine.

"Bella, listen to me. You need to focus on your breathing."

She acted as if she couldn't hear him.

"Dad, no more. _ Please_." I begged.

We were all silent as she shivered on the couch.

After what felt like hours she calmed down enough to stop shaking so violently.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." She finally said in a weak voice.

"Don't apologize. I am the one that should apologize to you. I should have seen it, I've have been so blind. I am only thankful his mother never found."

The guilt weighed heavily on my heart.

I had known what was happening, yet I left her with him time and time again. I did nothing to protect her from his abuse. I enabled him.

When she could stand, she mumbled that she was tired and left us to lay down.

"Dad, what will happen when she files for divorce?" I asked even though she hasn't agreed to do so yet.

"Has she pressed charges against him? Filed any police reports?"

I shook my head no.

"Has she taken pictures, documented evidence of abuse?"

"No. There is only the hospital findings back when she miscarried. They saw the evidence but she refused to admit anything so nothing was done. Also the reports from this morning. Dad, I left her at the house alone last night. I let her convince me to leave. I wanted to do as she wished but drove by till the sun rose, making sure he didn't go home. He must have seen me and parked his car somewhere else. God Dad, he fucking raped her! When I got there, he was about to do it again! She needed stitches from..." I couldn't finish.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We need to take pictures of the currents injuries if the hospital didn't do so. It's going to turn into a 'he said, she said' court battle. It will be hard to prove our case because she has never called the police or documented anything till now. I may not know my son as well as I thought, but I do know he will not give in without a fight." he sighed.

He looked older than he had when he arrived a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry I've involved you."

"I'm glad you called. With you and I behind her, she has a much better chance of winning. Edward is smart, we will have to work extra hard and carefully to make sure we are a step ahead of him at all times. I hate to admit it, but he has more of a knack at his job than I even did. I am going to go home and review the papers I have. Remember, take pictures of every bruise, every cut and injury she has. I am trusting you to keep him far away from her."

"Of course. Are you going to go see Edward?"

"No, I don't think I could handle that tonight." He sighed. "Soon, but not right now." He stood up to leave. "Reassure her that we have her best interests at heart, this isn't going to be easy on any of us least of all her."

I followed him to the front door.

"Emmett, you are a good man. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you."

I can't help but warn you to be careful."

"What do you mean? I can handle my own against Edward."

"I know you can, you proved that enough as children." He chuckled without humor. "I'm talking about Bella."

"I don't understand."

"You are a damn good lawyer, but I'm still your father. I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her."

He didn't need to explain, I knew exactly what he was saying. I have been fighting the attraction I felt toward her, doing my best to be the friend she needed. If my father saw, did that mean she could too?

"Goodnight son." He said quietly, shutting the door as I stared after him in silence.

**BPOV**

I heard the front door close, exhausted after my emotional evening with Carlisle and Emmett. It drained me to have to tell him of Edwards true nature, to tell a father his son was a monster.

Emmett came to the doorway, a camera in hand.

"Bella, I hate to do this when you are hurting, but it has to be done while the bruising is still visible."

His voice pained.

He didn't need to explain any further, I knew what needed to be done. I hadn't agreed to divorce Edward, but there was no other option for me unless I wanted to end up dying at his hands. I got to my feet awkwardly and gripped my shirt at the hem, pulling it up over my torso and head, letting it fall to the floor as I lowered my arms to the waist of my pajama shorts. I stood there in only my underwear. I had left my bra off because of the hooks digging into my wounded back.

We stared into each others eyes, only our breathing could be heard.

"Lay on the bed, there is no reason for you to exert yourself. It's going to be difficult enough for you without you adding more pain to your ankle." He finally spoke, shifting his feet slightly.

I reached my hands back till I touched the bed, using them as leverage so I could hop up and land back onto the bed. I laid on my back, lifting my arms above my head and waited.

"I'm going to start. If you want me to stop at anytime, just speak up." He croaked out.

I closed my eyes once the clicking began.

Picture after picture being taken of my battered body. I pictured what he was seeing in my mind.

_Edward's hand shaped bruises around my throat, so clear they looked like picture negatives. Bite marks around my right nipple, another on the side of the same breast. A bruise that matched the tip of Edward's dress shoes on my left ribs, my hips with welts from a leather belt. _

As if I could sense where he was aiming, I lifted my legs so that my knees were pointed in the air, spreading them just enough for the cool air to blow against my thighs.

_Cuts in the shape of fingernails, deep enough to draw blood. Bruises shaped like his hand when he gripped me to tightly._

"Can you roll over so I can see your back?" He asked, clearing his throat.

I did as he asked and closed my eyes once more, waiting for it to be over.

_The entire length of my back various shades of blue, purple, green, and yellow. Patches of almost healed skin mixed with fresh bruises. Straight cuts where the brick had cut into my skin from being thrown against the wall at the party. The welts on the back of my thighs from the same belt that caused them on my hips. I had forgotten to pick up two of his suits from the dry cleaner that day. _

"I'm finished." His voice flat.

I turned back over to see him looking down at his feet.

"Emmett?"

His eyes glanced back to my face, full of anguish.

"Thank you for looking out for me."

"I should have taken you away from him sooner. God Bells, how can you still be alive with all those marks on your body?"

"You can't do that. Don't you dare start blaming yourself or I swear, I will leave right now!"

He blinked, started by my outburst.

"Don't leave." He whispered.

Somehow we ended up laying in the bed, holding one another while we both cried.


	7. Wicked Games

When I woke up my chest was pressed against Emmett's, my head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around me as he snored softly, his head leaning backwards. I giggled at him, wondering how he could even be comfortable. Sighing I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, I was too comfortable.

It wasn't till his hand smoothed against my back that I realized I was wearing nothing but my underwear. We had fallen asleep while sharing our grief right after the pictures were taken, neither of us thinking about my state of undress.

I was about to wake him up so that I would be free of his arms, anxious now that I was aware of my naked breasts being pressed against him, when his phone started to ring.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled sleepily, waking up in confusions.

He blinked as he glanced around, realization dawning on him that he was in the guest bedroom with me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella!" He rushed out, his arms letting go of me.

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover myself, trying not to notice how he was staring at my chest as he spoke.

He reached down and took his phone out of his pocket as it began to ring again.

"Crap, I have to take this." He frowned looking at the screen. "Bella, I'm really sor-"

"It's fine Emmett."

"I'm going to take care of this and jump in the shower. I'll make breakfast when I get out, okay?"

"Sounds good."

I threw myself back onto the bed, groaning out in frustration. This was becoming awkward and I didn't want it to be. Hopefully when he finishes showering, it will be forgotten and we would move past it.

I startled when incessant banging began from the front door. Bending to pick up my shirt and shorts, I dressed as quickly as my sore body would allow and used the crutches to get to the door.

After entering the new code Emmett had given me I opened it and saw Rosalie standing there fuming.

"How dare I be locked out of my own house!" She screeched, stomping her feet like a child.

"Emmett had the codes changed."

"The moron couldn't even remember to tell his own wife." She grumbled, pushing past me to enter the house.

"Rose, I don't think you're suppose to be here."

"Who do you think you are?" She snarled, turning abrubtly to face me.

I stumbled, unsteady on the crutches.

"What, you can't keep your own husband happy so you decide to try to steal mine?"

"I am not stealing him, Rose. I did all I could for Edward, he needs help."

"Please, save the sob story. Tanya has been with him for _months_ and Edward has never done what you are claiming he has done to you. You are nothing but an ungrateful bitch!"

My heart stopped and I began feeling dizzy.

_Months?_

Then it hit me. Rosalie had known all along. She planned for me to go to the office party and see Edward with that woman. She _wanted_ me to see.

"Youknew."

"Of course I knew! Who do you think introduced them? God, you are so stupid sometimes!"

Her face distorted, she has never appeared as unattractive as she does right now. "He deserves someone like her. She's beautiful and knows how to keep a man happy! She's worthy of his political status. All you do is disappoint and anger him. You are certainly nothing special to look at, trust me." She sneered, looking me over.

"Is that why you helped me find a dress? You wanted me to see them together?"

I already knew but needed to hear it said.

"Aren't you the quick one. Of course I wanted you to see them. I was hoping once you knew you weren't making him happy, you would do the unselfish thing and let him go. Tanya is my best friend, she deserves to be happy. _They_ deserve to be happy. He has told Tanya over and over how much he loves her but that he would never ask you for a divorce. That you were mentally unstable and he was afraid of what drastic measures you were capable if he tried."

"Rosalie, I never thought I could dislike you more than I already did."

Emmett's voice filling the room as he made his presence known. His hair was still damp, dressed in jogging pants and an old Harvard t-shirt.

"I've accepted what you have done to me, but to do that to Bella?" His face was red with anger he took a step for her and I grew fearful.

"Emmett, don't! Rose, tell him you didn't mean it!" I screamed.

Emmett blinked, staring at me with sadness.

"Bella, I am not Edward. I would never put my hands on a woman, even one as heartless as her. Calm down sweetheart." He pleaded.

"Sweetheart?" Rosalie screeched. "You just wait Emmett! If you go through with this ridiculous divorce, I will be telling everyone how you are sleeping with your brothers wife. That you moved her into my home minutes after they fought and kicked me out! You will be ruined in the community!"

"Rosalie, leave. There's no reason for you to be here. I already told you I'd have your things delivered. As to your stories, tell whoever you want. I couldn't give a shit. I will only warn you once, I will hire a guard for the house if you even so much as walk on the grass and have you arrested for trespassing.

"You are going to regret this, Emmett Cullen! You will _never_ find someone like me."

"I could only hope. The papers will be delivered later this afternoon, be sure to sign in all marked spots."

I watched as she glared at each of us before storming out, much like she had the day before.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I never knew."

I was frustrated with the tears I couldn't hold back. Angry that I felt so hurt over his betrayal.

Emmett rushed to me and held me in his strong arms. I let myself cry into his chest for a moment before pulling myself together.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't care."

"Of course you care. You gave him your all, he only gave you his anger, only to find out the best of him was given to someone else. Once you are over the shock you are going to be angry, and that's okay too. I will be here to talk with you and help you every step of the way. I will never leave you to fend for yourself until you feel you are ready for it."

I stared into his face, taking in his words. I was so grateful for everything he had already given me and what he was still giving. I took in his kind eyes, his full lips sporting a gently smile. The dimples I loved deepening, the curls he tried to tame were drying and springing up crazily. How his words were always motivational instead of degrading. He always had my best interest at heart and never forced a decision on me. My heart started beating quickly as all these thoughts ran through my mind, still staring up at his handsome face.

_What are you doing, Bella?_

I had to mentally shake myself. He is my best friend, my brother in-law!

_Distance yourself before you do something you regret. _

"I am going to go take a shower and get dressed." I told him, leaving as quickly as my ankle would allow.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you." He called after me.

**EMPOV**

I woke up this morning with Bella cuddled to my chest. My phone rang again and I stopped breathing when I reached into my pocket to retrieve it.

_Fuck, morning wood._

I prayed Bella hadn't noticed and then saw she wasn't wearing a shirt which didn't help at all. I needed a shower. A cold one at that. Using the excuse of the unidentified called, I practically ran out of the room.

I released some, uh, tension, and stepped out of the shower just as someone began pounding on the front door. When I heard the code sound I threw the closest clothing I could find and raced down the stairs, worried it was Edward.

I sighed with relief when I realized it was Rosalie, then grew furious when I heard what she was saying. Admitting she had planned on Bella finding Edward with Tanya. I should have known when I saw who he was with. I kicked her and her empty threats out of the house and rushed to Bella's side, holding her against my chest and letting her cry her heart out. She fit so perfectly in my arms and I would allow her there as long as she wanted to be.

I wish she could see herself through my eyes. She was beautiful, strong, so smart. She lifted her face and stared at me, her eyes looking right into mine as if she were seeing my soul. I felt her searching for something, but for the life of me I didn't know what. I felt as my head lowered on his own accord, yearning to be closer to hers.

"I am going to go take a shower and dress for the day." She hurriedly said, pushing out of my arms.

_What was I thinking? _

She must have sensed what was about to happen and got scared. I just hope I didn't break her trust. I walked into the kitchen, sitting at the small table once I poured a cup of coffee. I stared into my cup, guilt weighing me down. I had known what Edward was doing to her. I always tried to talk to her about it, make her leave him. I would never try to control her though, that was Edwards job, his turn on. I was so stupid to do her bidding and leave her in the house alone that night. I thought I was keeping her safe by driving by to make sure Edward didn't return, little did I know he left his car at Tanya's and took a cab home. That was the phone call this morning, my father left a message saying he had gotten the information. I should have made her listen when she lost the baby all those years ago.

I needed to make it up to her somehow.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two days since Rosalie came to the house. Two days with no contact from her or Edward. I wanted to feel relieved that they were not making things difficult, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a storm brewing. Something was going to happen, I felt it in my bones.

I was making Bella and I sandwiches for lunch, waiting for her to come out of her room. I had just put some chips onto our plates when she came in looking fresh. I noticed that she was walking without her crutches and just slightly favoring her ankle.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, setting a plate in front of her as she sat at the kitchen table

"Much better after a bath, thank you."

"You aren't using your crutches."

"I think it is almost healed, it isn't hurting as much today."

"That's great Bells!" I was happy to see that the bruises on her face and neck were turning yellow. They should be fully gone in a few more days. "I have an idea I wanted to run by you."

"Whats that?" She asked taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

I chuckled at her soft moan and over the bit of mayo that was left near her bottom lip. Then it was my turn to moan as I watched the tip of her tongue stick out to lick it off which I covered up by also taking a bite of my food. I need to get a better handle on my infatuation of her.

"In another couple of days you should be healed enough for some light physical activity."

She raised a brow at me in question, her eyes giving me a speculating gaze.

"Like what?" Her words leery.

"I could start training you with you. Teaching you some self defense would not only be fun, but will help make you feel more confident."

"Self defense? As in boxing?"

"In a sense. My second major in college was physical education. If you want, we could start tomorrow."

"How? My ankle is still week."

"We will start working your arms till your body is ready for more."

She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully, thinking it over.

"That sound great actually." She finally said, giving me a huge smile.

It was now my life goal to make her smile like that as often as I could.

"I have to give you credit, this is the best sandwich I have ever had!" She said while picking up the second half.

"What about the cafe's turkey club?"

"This is better." She spoke around a bite.

"This is as far as my cooking skills go, sadly." Stealing a chip from her plate as she swatted at me.

"You make me lunch when you aren't at work and I will take over dinner's."

"You know you are on the losing end of this deal."

She shrugged as she stood up and took both our empty plates to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." I scowled when she started loading the dishwasher.

"It's the least I can do." She said, bending to place the plates on the bottom rack.

My tongue stilled in mid response, watching her ass waving in the air stealing all of my attention.

"See something you like?" She asked.

I looked over to see she had her head turned in my direction.

_Oh shit!_

Trying to think of something to say to fix my mistake, surprised she hadn't ran out of the room and away from me yet. Then I noticed the teasing smile playing on her lips.

Grinning, I stood up and danced around foolishly as I left the room singing.

"_This is a man's world, but it wouldn't nothing, nothing, not one little thing, without a woman or a girl..."_

Basking in the sound of her giggles as I walked toward my office, a huge smile on my face.

**BPOV**

I soaked in the large tub, eyes closed as the warm water eased my sore muscles. The bubbles were crackling as the water pushed them together. I turned my ankle around a bit, the water had made it feel much better than it had this morning, no longer so stiff. As my body melted in relaxation, my thoughts drifted to Emmett. The new feelings he now created when he held me or he spoke to me, butterflies filling my stomach. Just as quickly, I began feeling guilty. I shouldn't be feeling this way after just leaving my husband or create anymore complications for Emmett than I already had.

I frowned, getting out of the tub and putting on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt I had stolen from Emmett. I was rebelling against Edward in my own way as I dressed in these items. I was never allowed to walk around my house dressed like this. If I was honest with myself, it was as fearful as it was exciting. I'm ashamed to admit that I am still scared of Edward even with Emmett to protect me, the idea of him showing up and seeing me like this terrified me. I needed to listen to Emmett this time and stay away from Edward.

I went downstairs to find Emmett had made us sandwiches. The roast beef with a tangy horseradish sauce was amazing, and I readily offered to cook him dinner if he would make them for me again.

I stood, gathering our plates to wash.

As I loaded the dishwasher, we were teasing back and forth. When he was suddenly quiet, I looked behind me to see if he had left. He didn't even notice I had noticed, catching him as he stared at my ass while I was bent over.

"See something you like?" I asked him teasingly.

I figured he couldn't help it, he was a male and there was no motive other than sneaking a look.

He stood up giving me his well known goofy grin, dancing and twirling as he left the room. Singing in a loud, off key voice making me giggle.

I can't believe he remembered my confession of secretly loving James Brown!

He has given me a safe place to stay while making sure Edward stayed away, taking care of my injuries. All while he was going though a hard time of his own. I haven't done a thing to make sure he was okay after his and Rosalie's split or from choosing me over his own brother.

My new goal, to make Emmett laugh. With a plan coming to mind, I raced to Emmett's bedroom.

I had never been inside his bedroom before and was happily surprised. His room wasn't perfect like Edward insisted our bedroom to be. He had a pile of clothes in a corner, his bed was unmade. An empty water glass sat on the night stand. It endeared him to me even more. Going to his closet, pulling a fedora hat from his shelf that he insisted he looked distinguished in. Smiling, I left his room and went back down the stairs.

**EMPOV**

Sitting at my office desk,I picked up the phone to call my father. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, or rather one for Bella. I want you to start the paperwork for her divorce from Edward. I will have her contact you later. Thanks."

I hung up and started up my computer. I knew I should have asked her about it first and not assumed, but I didn't want to take any chances with her safty. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get it started and if she didn't sign, she didn't sign. Either way I refused to allow her to live under his roof ever again. My thoughts were disrupted when music began blasting from the living room.

_What in the world?_

I frowned and started to stand up when Bella cam sliding into the room in her socks. She had one of my hats on and pulled over her eyes.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away... Dance with me... I wanna rock your body... please stay... Dance with me... You don't have to admit you wanna play... dance with me... Just let me rock you... Till the break of day... Dance with me..."_

She was singing, dancing around awkwardly while favoring her weak ankle. I burst out with laughter, I stood up and ran to her. Grabbing her hands, I twirl her making her join in my laughter. We danced and sang together, smiling and laughing like fools.

"Are you teasing me over my man crush on Justin Timberlake?" I asked her when the song stopped.

"Maybe a little." She giggling as I tickled her sides. "Stop, stop!" She squealed. "I just wanted to make you laugh!"

"It better still be just between the two of us." I growled playfully.

"I'm gonna pee!" She squealed.

I snicked, stopping my attack and resting my hands on her hips. She was still giggling slightly, sounding so childlike. Smiling up at me, her eyes sparkling like I had never seen them do before. I realized she was happy, currently unburdened of her fears. I hope it was also because she knew there were no repercussions for anything she may say or do here.

"Bella, are you happy here?" I asked, softly.

"I know you wont hurt me." She grew serious.

I stared into her eyes, searching for a sign that she was being truthful with me.

"Never, but are you happy?"

"I think I'm getting there." She admitted honestly. "Are you?"

"I am _very_ happy you are here." I whispered, my cheek involuntarily brushing against hers.

I pulled back just enough to see her face. Her expression never wavered. I was waiting for fear, nervousness, any sign of distress.

None came.

I wanted to kiss her so badly and it took every once of self control that I had not to. I knew was to soon and had no clue if she would ever see me as anything but her brother in-law. The last thing I wanted to do was to fuck up and give her second thoughts over staying here, or worse, have her run right back to Edward.

"I'm going to go for a run, will you be okay for a little while?" I asked, still not moving away.

She answered with a nod of her head, also refusing to move. So neither of us did. We just stood there, our body's not touching, my hands on her hips, our lips inches apart. I saw something flicker in her eyes that I couldn't name, I figured it was time. I gave her forehead a lingering kiss and stepped back.

"I will be back soon. Lock the door and set the code, okay?"

She nodded at me in agreement and I walked out to put on my sneakers.

Checking on Bella before I left, I found her in the sitting room laying on the chaise with a blanket and book.

"Remember to set the locks." I called out to her before walking out the door.

**X**

Five miles later I was turning around and on my way back home. The fresh air helped to clear my head. I knew I had to take a step back and let Bella heal, finally accepting that I was more than just a little attracted to her. We have had a close friendship for years and I have always loved the person she was, but these past couple of weeks I was seeing her in a different light. Before she left Edward, I felt the slight change in the way I viewed her. I wanted to think she felt it also, that she had wanted me to kiss her just as much as I wanted to when in the office. My phone rang, stopping the conflict going on in my head. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was my father.

"Dad." I breathed out, slowing my pace a bit.

"_How are you and Bella doing?"_

"She is getting better."

"_I'm glad to hear that. Why do you sound out of breath?"_

"Running."

"_I won't keep you then. I was calling to inform you that your brother showed up at the house last night."_

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to talk to Bella and make her come to her senses."

"Mother fucker." Stopping my run to pace in a circle.

"_I told him I knew how he treats his wife and that he was no longer welcome in my home." _

"Dad, what are we going to do about the firm? I don't think I can go back. Having his office next to mine and working together."

"_I want to suggest the idea of you working on what you can from home for now and letting Jasper Whittlock handle the rest of your load."_

"What do you think of promoting him, letting him take my place permanently?"

"_I think promoting him is an excellent idea, but what do you mean take your place?"_

"Dad, I know how hard you worked to build the company for Edward and I to one day inherit, but just cant do it anymore. So much has changed.

"_As much as it pains me, I understand. You have to do what is best for you. Do you have something line up with another firm?"_

"No, I'm not sure if I even want to stay in law. I have plenty in savings, enough to live off for a while I figure out my next move. Have you started the divorce for Bella and Edward?"

"_Yes, I just finished before calling you. We will need to schedule a court date due to our contesting the prenuptial due to the abuse she received at his hand and because he will fight us, denying everything. I also have the finalized the divorce between you and Rosalie. As you know, normally it would have take at least a year of separation but since there was adultery involved it's not required. You are officially a divorcee."_

"I don't know if Bella is strong enough for a drawn out battle."

"_Give her some credit, Son. She is stronger than you think. She left Edward, didn't she? Just pick a night and I will drive over so we can both sit and talk to her about her options. We will let her decide"_

Sighing, I threw my head back and let the slight drizzle that had begun to fall on my face.

"I appreciate everything you are doing."

"_Of course. Talk to you soon."_

**BPOV**

Had I imagined it? When we were in the office I had been positive he was going to kiss me, and that I wanted him to. With the crave for his lips there was also a tug on my concence, telling me it wasn't the right time. It was unlikely he was even attracted to me in such a way, anyway. I felt so confused with my emotions. I shouldn't be looking at anyone with desire, I had just left my husband. It may not have been the best marriage, one filled with anger instead of love. After everything I have been through, a relationship should be the farthest thing from my mind. And yet, I couldn't stop my thoughts of Emmett. Thinking of him in ways other than being my brother in-law or best friend. I have never admitted it before but if I was honest with myself, the attraction began long before all this chaos.

_It was two months after I had lost the baby and Edward was in class. Emmett showed up at our apartment grinning widely while wearing a ridiculous fishing hat and huge rain boots._

"_Emmett, what are you wearing?" I asked laughing._

_I stopped in mid laugh, my eyes wide as I realized it was the first time I had laughed in months._

"_We are going fishing!"_

_My heart stopped._

"_Emmett, I can't. I didn't ask Edward and I cant call him while he is in class."_

"_Relax, I'm his brother. Why would he care if you spent the day with family?"_

_I struggled with wanting to go and while wondering if Emmett was right. Maybe Edward really wouldn't care since it was his brother. My want overpowered the fear. I hadn't been fishing in a few years, not since before I met Edward. _

"_Let me change and leave a note for Edward."_

_Emmett let our a whoop as I ran to the bedroom to find my old jeans and a sweatshirt. _

_He rented a boat and drove us to the middle of the lake. We were quiet for a while, watching our line sway in the wind._

"_How are you doing, Bella?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence._

"_I'm fine." _

"_I want to know how you really are. How are things between you and Edward?"_

"_We are great!" I said with forced enthusiasm. "He is working so hard in his classes. I three half day classes a week that I really enjoy."_

"_Has he put his hands on you again?"_

_I put on my best smile. I have never been a skilled liar so instead of trying I danced around his question._

"_He loves me and I love him. We are happy." I said simply. "Emmett! You have a fish!" I called out excitedly. _

_His pole's little bell had caught my attention and interrupted before he could say anything else._

_He hooted and stood up, causing the boat to rock precariously. _

"_Emmett you are going to tip us over!" I laughed out. _

_He proudly reeled in a huge trout, hooking it on the line that was hanging in the water._

"_Are you afraid to get wet Bella?" He asked with a wicked gleam, rocking the boat back and forth wildly._

"_Emmett! Don't you dare!" My laughter becoming uncontrollable._

_He laughed himself and sat back down. We went back to shore after I had caught a fish bigger than his while he pouted and declared we had enough to cook for lunch._

_We cleaned the fish together and he grabbed some lemon and seasoning from the cooler he had brought. I got the fish ready and wrapped in foil while he started the charcoal in a grill that the park grounds provided. We joked lightly while the fish cooked, laughing more in just those few hours with Emmett and than I ever did with Edward in total. _

"_Bells, I have to say, this is one of the best days I have had in a long time." He said quietly while we ate our lunch._

_I looked up at him with shocked. I noticed his curls were now unruly and going in every direction, his eyes light and happy while a soft smile was directed at me._

"_Me too." _

_My heart was beating faster than necessary and I didn't understand why._

Thinking back on the happy memory, wincing as I was reminded of the beating Edward had given me when I returned home that afternoon, I understood. Somehow along the roads traveled with Edward, I had fallen in love with my husbands brother.

Did that mean that Rosalie and I were more alike than I thought, wanting someone other than my husband?


	8. You need me, I don't need you

**EMPOV**

After talking with my father, I finished my run and made it back to the house, anxious to see if Bella was alright. Happy that the door was locked and code enabled, I walked in. Ears perking, I heard soft music playing from the kitchen. Peaking into the room, I saw Bella wearing an apron my mother had bought Rosalie which of course had never been used. She was leaning over the stove with a spoon at her lips as she tasted whatever was in the pot under her.

"What are you cooking me?" I asked, stepping into the room.

She turned around and gave me a breath taking smile.

"I thought I would cook some chicken saltimbocca for dinner tonight. Does that sound alright?"

"It smells amazing!" I told her walking over to the stove to look over her shoulder.

"Ew Em, you stink!"

"Bella, you're hurting my feelings!" I mock gasped, placing my hand over my heart.

"Go shower or you don't eat."

"Yes, Ma." I smirking at her before leaving to shower.

I was on my way back downstairs when I heard the voices coming through the intercom. I changed direction and walked into the hall where it was placed beside the front door, realizing it was Edwards voice I heard. Bella was sitting on the floor underneath the box with her back against the door, knees curled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Bella please, open the door and let me talk with you! I swear, I will get counseling if that is what you want. I will do anything if you only come back home. I'll never hurt you again, I promise! I need you to believe in me! I can't live without you, Baby. I miss you so much, my heart aches for you. You know you love me, that you don't really want a life without me."

"Bells." I called softly to her "Look at me." I requested when she didn't meet my eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered in a tearful voice.

"Yes you do."

She lifted her head and stared at me with pained eyes. Tears running down her pale face, her shoulders trembling slightly. She only stared at me for a moment before nodding her head. I walked over to her and held out a hand. Her slight hesitation before placing hers in mine made my chest hurt. With just a few words from Edward she had her guard back in place. It felt as if all the progress I have seen in her these past few weeks had vanished. I pulled her to her feet and without giving her a chance to protest wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Bella, you are stronger than this. Don't let him get inside you head."

She laid her head on my chest, still shaking. I held her tighter, waiting for her to regain her composure.

"Damn it Isabella! Open the fucking door!" Edward screamed, having been listening to our conversation this whole time.

I reluctantly let her go and walked to the door to turn the intercom off. I then hit the button on the security pad that would notify the police.

"Come on, you promised me dinner, remember?" I smiled at her, putting my arm around her waist and leading her back to the kitchen.

As she put the finishing touches on dinner, I spoke with the police who arrived minutes later. I explained that my brother was unwelcome here but refused to leave. He tried arguing, saying his wife was being held here against her will. I unfortunately had to allow them to question her over his statement and then informed them that Bella was asking for a divorce. The police officers promised to notify him to stay away. I walked them to the door and returned to the kitchen just as Bella began filling our plates.

Dinner was quiet and even though everything tasted fantastic, I couldn't enjoy it. Bella sat quietly pushing the food around her plate with the fork, barely taking more than a few bites. Sighing, I put down my fork and just stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me, Emmett?" She asked, finally noticing I had stopped eating.

"I'm worried about you. You have been doing so well and now you are withdrawing once more."

"Please, don't be disappointed in me!" She pleaded with wild eyes, her lips quivering.

"Relax Bella, take a breath. I'm not disappointed, only concerned. Promise me that you wont go back to him. I won't be able to take it." I admitted, whispering the last part.

I felt like a chump. Now I was the one to avoid eye contact over my admission.

"Why do you care so much?" She yelled, pushing her chair back and standing up to pace.

_Finally, some emotion. _

I had been waiting for her to get angry ever since she came here. She needed to let it out before she could move forward.

"I am nothing more than your brother's poor, pitiful wife. I let him use me as a punching bag and wasn't strong enough to leave on my own! I'm a burden that you have to pick up and carry on your shoulders. What's in this for you?"

"About time." I spoke calmly, leaning back in my chair.

I knew she would shut down if I tried to move toward her so I stayed seated.

"What?" She gasped, stilling her feet.

"You need to yell, scream, cry even if you are going to let go and move forward. I expect nothing but for you to heal not only physically, but emotionally."

"I've invaded your home, placing my troubles upon your shoulders. It doesn't seem fair." She said, now more calmly but with tears streaming down her face.

"What isn't fair is how Edward has treated you. I not only want you here, I like having you here even more."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Bells. I feel a weight being lifted every morning I wake up knowing you are safe."

_If only you knew._

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She sat back into her seat slowly.

"Never be afraid to tell me how you are feeling. I'm always here, willing to let you yell at me." I told her with a small smile.

She looked back up at me. I could see my words had affected her, having someone willing to allow her to express herself so freely. I mentally fist bumped the air above me.

"I really don't know what I would do with out you, Em. Where I would be if you hadn't saved me?"

I stood up and walked to her, careful not to move to fast. I bent and hugged her, kissing her temple softly.

"I will always save you, Bells."

She held her head back slightly, looking up at me. Our eyes meeting and neither of us willing to look away. I held my breath and she rose from her seat, holding my body still. She didn't have much room between her chair and my body, rising to the tips of her toes. Closing my eyes, I relished in the electricity caused by her closeness even though we weren't touching. They flew wide though as I felt something brushing across my lips. Before I could think about it twice, I cracked my lips open and swiped my tongue across her full bottom one lightly. She tasted like the lemon and wine from the chicken, salty from her tears.

She gasped and pulled back quickly. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but it was enough to awaken my body.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, rushing from the room.

I stood still, not moving from my position till I heard her bedroom door closing down the hall. Sighing, I went to my office and called my father.

"Dad, would you be able to get a restraining order signed tonight?"

"_I am good friends with a couple of judges in the area, I am sure it wouldn't be a problem. Did something happen to cause the rush?"_

"Kind of. Edward showed up tonight."

"_He wasn't able to get into the house was he? Is Isabella alright?"_

"No he wasn't, but she listened to him through the intercom. His words were damaging enough. I feel like she may have retreated a bit."

"_Give her time, Son."_

"Dad... I fucked up tonight." I struggled with the words.

"_You didn't overreact did you? You have to remember to be patient while she is in a fragile state of mind."_

"Nothing like that. I may have sort of kissed her." Rushing the words together.

"_You did what?" _He yelled into the phone._ "You should know better than to think she is even remotely ready for something like that!"_

"Shit, Dad, I know! She kissed me first, I know it was meant to be nothing more than a meaningless peck, but damn. Once I left her lips on mine, I lost a bit of reasoning."

"_Talk to her. Don't allow her dwell on this or you risk her running from you. Now is the time to reassure her of your good intentions."_

"You mean she might think I want more?"

"_I just don't think either of us want her to think you are helping her because of ulterior motives. Not only that, you have to remember how she spent the last few years. Did Edward ever kiss her in a loving manor, without expecting something more from her? She may be incapable of accepting a simple kiss for what it is."_

"Thanks for everything, Dad."

"_Always, now go talk to her. Call me if you need anything."_

"I will."

"If it comes down to it, let her know she is welcome to stay at my home."

My heart broke, thinking she may want to leave now. I need to talk to her before that happened.

* * *

**BPOV**

_What did I do?_

The words repeating in my mind as I stared out my bedroom window.

He was going to make me leave now, and I don't blame him. Why did I kiss him?

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

Here it comes, where am I going to go?

"Come in." I called without turning around, trying to be brave.

"Hey Bells." He spoke quietly.

I listened to his footsteps till they stopped right behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett! I swear, I wont do anything like that ever again! I understand if you want me to leave. Please, just give me till tomorrow!" I rushed out while turning around, trying to hold back my tears.

His head snapped back like I had slapped him, his eyes wide.

"Babe, calm down. _ I'm_ the one who is sorry. Of course I don't want you to leave, as long as you still feel safe here."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that kissed you."

He looked away from me, glancing around the room as he thought over my words.

"Bella, started kissing you back before you ran off."

I stared at him in shock.

"You did?"

"Of course I did! Bella, you are so beautiful and have a heart of gold, you put others before yourself. I've never met anyone like you before. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, that you thought I would make you leave." His face looked pained over the idea of me being fearful of him.

"You didn't scare me." I told him softly, unable to look away. "Emmett, please, say you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Love."

His painful expression turned into one of sorrow. He was pleading with his eyes, for what I didn't know. Just as quickly, his expression changed once more into one of determination. Leaning forward, his lips were on mine before I could panic.

His hands cradled my face, his lips soft and gentle. I leaned into him with a sigh, giving him what he was giving me. My heart sped as I tasted his mint and chocolate tasting lips. All to soon he was pulling away, ending the kiss.

"I'm _not_ sorry about that. Goodnight Bella." Backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I brought my hand up to my lips, stunned and a bit confused over what just transpired. I thought of Emmett and the kiss later that night as I laid in bed. How it felt when he kissed me, how he made me feel every time he looked at me.

"_Bella, you're coming home with me."_

_Gasping, I sat up in the bed only to find Edward beside me, holding a gun._

"_Edward!"_

"_No arguments, no yelling. If you wake Emmett, I will kill him. No one will not stop me from taking back what is mine."_

"_Please, don't do this!"_

"_Who's are you Bella?" He asked, pressing the gun into my chest._

"_Yours Edward." I cried out in pain as he dug it in between my ribs._

_He smiled evilly as he laid on top of me, pressing me into the mattress roughly. His kisses were harsh against my neck, hands tearing at my night shirt._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett was knocking softly on the door. _

"_You stupid Bitch, tell him you are fine." Edward snarled._

"_Go away Emmett, I'm fine." I yelled out, trying to keep my voice steady._

_It didn't work, Emmett came rushing into the room and Edward aimed the gun at him._

"_She's mine!" Edward screamed in rage, firing several times._

"Emmett!" I screamed out, bolting from the bed, running to the door.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call out loudly.

I struggled with the door knob, my hands were sweaty and slipping on the cool metal. I heard his feet stop outside of my door and stepped back as he opened the door.

"What happened, are you alright?" Looking around the room and then at me, assessing for any damage.

"Emmett, you're okay!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him tightly as I began crying hysterically.

Wordlessly he picked me up and carried me back to the bed. Instead of leaving me, he laid in the bed with me still in his arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He kissed the top of my head, pulling the covers up over us.

"Edward was here." I whimpered once I had calmed down enough to speak. "He shot you."

"It was just dream Bells, I will never let him get to you again." He hummed against my ear.

I buried my face into his bare chest, my tears stopping. My body was shaking in fear still, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. I calmed into his embrace, soon falling asleep while still in his arms.

* * *

Morning came, the sun shinning through the windows and waking me. Blinking groggily, I twisted trying to free myself from my prison. My eyes widened when I realized it was Emmett's arm and turned to stare at his still sleeping face, remembering my nightmare and his hold on me all night. His long, dark lashes cast shadows under his eyes, his full lips open slightly. Before I could stop myself, I brought my lips to his, feeling how soft his were first thing in the morning. How different they were from Edward's hard, cold ones I had grown used to through out the years. He moaned softly causing me to stiffen, my eyes growing wide.

His eyes never opened as he brought his lips back to mine, moaning quietly again. I melted into our kiss as our lips separated, tongues brushing against the other. He growled slightly and rolled so that he was laying over me, his elbows resting on either side of my face. Wrapping my arms around him, feeling how warm his skin was under my palms. How his body was hard with muscle yet still soft.

"Bella..." He shuddered as my hands slid over him.

His hips lowered, grinding against me. I gasped at the slight friction, neither to much nor to little. I was surprised I felt no fear when I felt his erection through his thin sweat pants, instead it created a desire in me I didn't know still existed. His lips left mine, trailing down over my jaw till he kissed the sensitive spot near my ear.

"Emmett." I sighed over the consuming feelings he was creating.

The sound of my voice seemed to snap him out of his sleepy daze.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He gasped.

I saw his eyes focus as he realized the position of our bodies.

He jumped off the bed as if he were on fire, looking at me worriedly.

"Emmett-"

"Bella, I didn't mean it, forgive me."

"Of course, Emmett." I said dully.

"I will go shower and start breakfast. Take your time." He said, not meeting my eyes.

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me._

**EMPOV**

I had been reading for several hours, still unable to make myself sleepy when I heard Bella scream out for me. Throwing my book across the room, I rushed down the stairs to her room. I felt like I had been punched in the gut when I realized she had a nightmare of Edward coming for her, of hurting me. I laid in bed with her, unwilling to let her go just as much as to reassure her everything would be okay. She curled into my chest and never pulled away, my eyes closing. With her in my arms, I was finally able to sleep peacefully.

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips against mine. Still half asleep, I pulled them back to mine when started to drift away.

_Bella._

I knew it was her without opening my eyes, nor allowing myself to wake completely. I let myself focus on the feeling of her lips, kissing her with as much passion as I could. Rolling so I was on top of her, I had no control over my body seeking what it craved. Sucking gently along her neck, grinding into her, the friction making my body shake with want.

"Emmett..." Bringing the half of me unwilling to wake, very much aware.

Again, I had let myself lose control, possibly going to far this time. She would never trust me after this! Apologizing and rushing out of the room, I leaned against the wall across from her room, sighing deeply.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

I have never in my life been unable to control myself around a woman, not even Rosalie. Bella does something to me, causing me to stop thinking and only react. I wanted her so badly, not just for sex but all of her.

_Too soon, too soon..._

I kept repeating to myself.


	9. Trading Places

**EMPOV**

Instead of showering, I left a note for Bella and went for a run. I needed to clear my head so decided to run to the bagel shop in town and buy us some for breakfast. It took just a little over an hour before I was back home, my phone ringing as I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Jasper."

"Hey Man, I was actually going to give you a call later today."

"I just got the news from your father, your request for me to take over your cases."

"I hope that works for you."

"Of course. I am eager to start."

"I'm glad you said that. Why don't you come by today and we can discuss it further. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"What time would work for you?"

I thought about Bella, still feeling guilty over this morning and decided not to ask her to cook a big dinner.

"Let's go out for dinner instead. We could meet somewhere in Port Angeles?"

"Woodfire Grill sound good?"

"I'll be there at six. I'm going to be bringing Bella with me, be sure Alice accompanies you."

"Thanks, see you then."

I hung up and turned back around, seeing Bella was sitting at the table.

"I bought a dozen bagels, blueberry still your favorite?"

"I cant remember the last time I had fresh bagels."

I handed her a bagel on a small plate along with a cup of coffee.

"You are in for a treat then, I bought their homemade cream cheese too."

She didn't seem upset or afraid of me, a very good sign.

"I was hoping you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight." I hurried out, taking a bite of my own bagel.

"Really?" She asked, looking at me with surprise.

"I'm meeting with Jasper Hale and his wife to discuss some business, I would love it if you would accompany me."

"I would like that very much." She said quietly, a soft smile playing in her lips.

"We didn't grab much clothing from your house, I could call the office to make sure Edward is there and not at home so we can go and pack some of your things." She bit her bottom lip so I didn't think she liked this idea. "Or we could just go buy you new things. Which do you prefer?"

She looked conflicted, trying to make up her mind.

"I didn't bring any money with me, we will have to go to the house." She finally said.

I could see the fear in her eyes about returning to the house that use to be her prison.

"Bella, we will buy you new things if you like. Don't worry about the money."

"I don't know Em..."

"I could bring you to the bank so you can withdraw from your account. We will make a day of it, leave after breakfast and shop around before having to get ready for dinner."

"Alright, let's do it." She smiled, looking less tense now that she wouldn't have to risk having any interaction with Edward.

Looking at the clock I saw it was already in the afternoon, I hadn't realized how late we slept this morning.

"Let's get ready to leave, that way we can take our time, maybe get a small lunch." I told her, finishing my bagel before standing.

An hour later we were halfway to Port Angeles and we still hadn't brought up what happened this morning. I decided to leave it alone for now, we could talk about it later. I wanted her to enjoy her night out. Parking in a small lot behind a stretch of different stores, I opened the door for her.

"Go look around, take your time. I'm going to do some paperwork I need to finish up at the coffee shop."

"Are you sure?" She looked around her in bewilderment.

"Bella, have some fun."

I kissed her forehead and left her on her own.

Two hours later she came into the cafe empty handed. Giving her a questioning while she sat in the chair opposite of me.

"The store is holding my bags so that I don't have to walk around with them."

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. I was hoping you might want to browse the bookstore with me?"

"I'd love to but I'll have to take a rain check. I need to reserve a hotel room before it gets late."

"What for?"

"I refuse to let you get dressed in a restroom, Bella. Call it a mini vacation. Tomorrow we can go out to breakfast and window shop."

"Let me pay for the room since it is mostly for me."

"Absolutely not."

She rolled her eyes at me, stealing the last bite of my sticky bun.

"Let's go together, we can do the bookstore tomorrow."

I walked with her to bring her bags to the car and drove to one of the nicer hotels the area had to offer. A busboy rushed forward to help her out of the car once there. I watched the generous smile she gave him, making me think of the difference between her and Rose. Rosalie expected nothing less, while Bella was grateful for the courtesy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, your room is ready."

I rushed forward and put my arm around her waist, interrupting her from correcting him.

"You are Mrs. Cullen, after all." I whispered in her ear, ginning at the slight glare she gave me.

We all rode in the elevator together, letting him unlock and open the door for us.

Walking in, I nodded my head in approval and tipped the boy once he sat Bell's bags down.

"This is beautiful!" Bella exclaimed, looking around the huge room.

She walked into the bathroom and I heard her squeal at the huge jetted bath tub that was in there. Laughing, I took off my shoes, plopped on the bed and turned on the television. I knew without a doubt that she would be soaking in the tub within minutes, the water running moments later.

**X**

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see Bella, sneaking past me in a robe. I peaked at her while she bent over her bags to get what she needed, my eyes soaking in the sight of her bare legs. As soon as she straightened I closed them so she wouldn't know I had seen her and get embarrassed. Once the bathroom door shut again I decided to get dressed since it was close to the time we needed to leave anyway.

I had my gray slacks on and a blue button up shirt. After struggling with the tie I left the two top buttons undone, the tie residing in the waste basket. She came out as I was putting on my shoes. She was beautiful in a black dress. It was short and had a plunging neck line. It took all my will power to not stare at the cleavage it allowed to show. She had her hair curled, the side pinned back out of her face.

"Bella..." I muttered stupidly.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, fidgeting with the hem of the dress.

I just nodded in response, afraid of what answer my mouth might spit out.

I walked into the bathroom, splashing water on my face before adding gel to my hair and spraying on cologne.

"Let's go!" I smiling offering her my arm.

Once we had parked in front of the restaurant, I turned to her before getting out of the car.

"I want you to enjoy yourself Bella. After all, it _is_ our first official date." I winked at her.

She blushed, rolling her eyes a bit and opened her car door before I could reach it. Placing my hand on the small of her back we walked in, finding Jasper and Alice sitting at a table already. Waking over to them, Jasper stood as I held a chair out for Bella.

"Bella, you know Jasper already. This is his wife, Alice." I introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

"I am so excited to finally be introduced!" Alice exclaimed.

I held back a laugh, remembering I never warned Bella of Alice's excitable nature.

"Let's order a bottle of champagne, this is a celebration after all." I said, waving over a waiter.

"A celebration?" Jasper asked, looking at me in confusion. "I thought we were here to discuss the work load I would be taking over for you?"

"You will certainly be taking over, Jasper. I talked to my father and we have both agreed to promote you."

"Oh Jasper! I am so proud of you!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Jasper, I am giving over my part of the firm to you. If you accept, you will be the newest partner." I told him, smiling widely.

His eyes bulged, his mouth moving up and down speechlessly. Even Alice was stunned silent.

"Emmett, are you sure?" He finally asked.

"Most definitely. You are a hard worker, extremely smart. I will not be returning and I can't think of a person who deserves this more than you." I reached out my hand and shook his, just as the champagne was poured into our glasses.

"Leave the bottle." I requested. "A toast, to Cullen and Whittlock."

Edward would have a shit fit when he found out about the name change.

By the time we ordered and received our food, the bottle was gone and had ordered a second.

"Em, you have to try the smoked salmon!" Bella held her fork out to me.

I leaned over and took the offer, staring into her eyes. I could see the flush stain her cheeks.

The rest of the meal, Bella and I shared our plates of food. She had ordered the seafood platter, giving me a taste of everything and I let her steal pieces of my steak. I watched her laugh with Alice, making me happy to see her let loose a little. I knew from the flush of her cheeks she had consumed quite a bit of alcohol. Jasper and I were finishing off the third bottle when we decided we would call for a cab service. Alice declined, saying she only had two glasses and was more than able to drive them home.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder on the ride back to the hotel. I let my hand rest on her bare thigh, observing her reaction. When I heard her content sigh, I rubbed soft circles with my thumb over her sensitive skin; feeling the goosebumps raise at my touch. Helping her out of the car, she allowed me to hold her close as we rode the elevator to our room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked her once we were inside.

"I really did, Alice is such a doll!" She said smiling widely. "Em, lets celebrate!"

"Didn't we just get done doing that?" I asked playfully, watching her walk to the mini bar, grabbing out mini bottles at random.

"Catch!" She yelled out throwing me one.

Laughing she ran over, tapped her's to mine and tipped her head back, draining hers quickly.

"Ew, that was disgusting." She said gasping, sticking her tongue out with disgust.

I laughed loudly, putting the one she gave me down.

"I think we have had enough, Sweetheart."

We laid in bed, turning the television on just to ignore it as we talked and laughed into the night.

"Bella, I think we should go to bed." I smirked, watching her giggle and falling backward onto the bed as I tickled her ribs lightly.

She stood up on the bed and unzipped her dress.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I didn't buy any pajamas Em, did you expect me to sleep in my dress?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow at me.

I was speechless, watching as her clothing was removed. My eyes traveling up her slowly, taking in very inch of her body. She stood on the bed, left only in her underwear and bra.

"What are you staring at?" She teased, causing me to look away; embarrassed that I could feel my face turning red.

Giggling, she jumped up and flopped back down into a sitting position.

"Are you embarrassed, Cullen? She teased. "I don't mind you looking, you know."

My head snapped back to facing her in a stupor.

"Bella-"

"Shh. I am suppose to be having fun, remember? Emmett, did you like kissing me?" She asked smiling, bringing her face in front of mine.

"Bella, I think you have had to much to drink." I muttered, unable to look away.

"Probably." She giggled.

I knew what she was about to do, and I couldn't make myself stop it. She brought her lips to mine, moving to her knees to wrap her arms around my neck. I moaned into our kiss, opening her lips with my tongue so I could taste her.

"Bella, Bella..." I whispered, breaking from her slightly.

She pulled me forward, causing me to lay over her as she fell to her back. Throwing her head back, I lowered and kissed her softly down her neck. Lowering my lips, I kissed the exposed cleavage her bra left uncovered. She moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. Pushed her bra aside, my lips sought her exposed nipple and suckled greedily.

"Emmett, please!"

Bringing my lips back up her body, I nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Bella, there is nothing I want more than to continue this."

"Then don't stop." She whimpered, grinding up against me.

"We have to. You've been drinking and I feel as if I am taking advantage of you."

"I want you so badly, I have never wanted Edward like this."

It was like a bucket of cold water, exactly what I needed to clear my head.

"When I know you are ready, that you wont regret anything, nothing will stop me. Tonight isn't the right time."

I took off my shirt and pulled it over her head. She started to turn away from me in embarrassment.

"Stop, don't pull away from me."

"You don't want me, I've made a fool of myself."

I grabbed her hand, rubbing it against my still prominent erection.

"Does it feel like I don't want you?" My voice hoarse with want. "I want you so fucking bad, Bella. Please, let me hold you."

Her eyes were wide, still burning with desire that was making my good intentions harder to stick to. After a brief pause, she curled into my side.

**X**

The next morning when I woke, Bella was still sound asleep in my arms. Looking down at her sleeping face I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to do nothing more than kiss her, to wake her up as I made love to her. I needed to be sure that she truly wanted me before we went beyond kissing. My divorce may be final, but she was still married to my brother. I groaned inwardly at that thought.

_She is my sister in law._

The more I thought to myself, the more I was worried she would regret what we had done the night before. Maybe I should have stopped it sooner, knowing how much she drank.

_Did I take advantage of her?_

So lost in my own thought I never noticed when she woke till I felt the fluttering of her eyelashes on my bare chest.

"Good morning." She said groggily, looking up at me.

"Morning, Love." Leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She said with a slight frown making me chuckle at her.

When she was married to Edward she had to make sure not to eat till she was full. During the time she has been with me she was starting to gain a bit of weight. I loved seeing her fill out, no longer just skin and bones. I enjoyed watching her eat, seeing her love of food that much rivaled my own.

"Do you want to order room service or go out? We can do whatever you like. We still have an hour and half till we need to check out."

"I'm much to comfortable to move."

"Room service it is. Do you know what you want?"

"Whatever you order is fine." She mumbled, shutting her eyes again.

Laughing, I picked up the phone and ordered breakfast.

**BPOV**

I laid back down on Emmett's chest, closing my eyes as he ordered us breakfast. I was relieved when he didn't bring up what had happened last night, I wasn't sure if I was ready to have that conversation. My first and only has been Edward and I almost changed that in a moment of want. What did happen Emmett caused more feelings I ever had with Edward. I didn't want to leave his arms, terrified of what would happen after we went back to reality.

After we ate our breakfast, we each took turns showering. Few words as we loaded the car and started the trip back home. I felt on edge, waiting for the bomb to be dropped. He still hadn't brought up the night before, and I was unwilling to begin it. I was staring out the window when my phone rang, startling me.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, it's Carlisle. I have news for you."_

"Is everything alight?"

"_I sent Edward the divorce papers and he is contesting, just as we expected."_

"What do we have to do now?"

"_I'll have to set a court date. We will present the abuse and his treatment of you. I wont lie to you, this is going to be difficult. He is going to contend against the accusations and there is little proof but for the most recent assault."_

"What happens if he wins?"

"_You will still be granted a divorce but you will not be given any financial support. He will keep the house, all your belongings, everything that was acquired after your marriage."_

"What if we don't go to court?"

"_There will be a year long separation till you are legally divorced."_

"Can I call you back? I need to think this over before I can give you an answer."

"_Of course. Weigh the pros and cons, tell me when you decide." _

Emmett had just parked inside his garage when I hung up the phone with Carlisle.

Helping him carry bags inside, I brought my things into my room and put them away. I walked into the kitchen to through away the plastic bags from my shopping trip and saw Emmett sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in front of him. He had his elbows resting on the counter, his chin resting on his folded hands as he stared absently into his mug.

"Emmett?"

He shook his head slightly and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Love, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

He walked to the cupboards and poured me a glass, sitting it down next to his.

"I wanted to talk to you about what your dad informed me today."

He nodded at me to continue, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I've been waiting."

"I have the choice to fight him in court, the abuse will be hard to prove but it will grant me an immediate divorce. If I decide I don't want to go to court, I will have to wait a year."

"Well, there's no question on what you need to do is there?"

"If we go to court to fight it out, I will most likely be left with nothing. I'll receive no money or belongings. I haven't worked our entire marriage and have no skill, I will have no way to support myself!"

"Bella!" He jumped up and began pacing slightly till stopping in front of me, kneeling till we were at eye level.

"You don't need to worry about all of that. Just do what you need to do so that you are away from him, so he has no claim over you. I know this is going to be hard and the chances of winning against him isn't very good. He is smart and will know what he needs to do to win, but you have my father and me on your side."

"Emmett, I have no way to pay you back for everything you are doing for me."

"Damn it Bella! Do you really think I expect you to give me something in return? I do what I do because I_ want_ to! Not because for what I may get out of it. When are you going to start believing in me?" He looked heartbroken, staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Emmett, I do believe in you. I am afraid though. I left your brother your help, something I thought I would never be able to do. You have kept me safe and away from him. You have made me laugh and smile, forget for even a moment, everything I'll have to face before I am really free. I just don't understand _why_, why you are doing all this for me."

"Because I love you!" He screamed out, pacing once more.

_What did he just say?_

"Bella, I love you." Now more softly. "I love you."

Before I could respond he was before me once more, his hands cupping my face.

"I know it's to soon to be saying things like this, but I cant seem to control myself around you."

"Emmett, I-I-I-" I stuttered, feeling the tears running down my face.

"Bella, stay with me." His voice cracked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lower. Kissing him, letting my emotion speak for me.

"Will you stay Bella?" He mumbled without removing his lips from mine.

His hands went to my hair, fingers tangling in the strands a she tilted our heads.

"As long as you want me to." I sighed.

"Forever then."

"What will we say to people?" I whispered, pulling my lips away from his.

His lips were swollen and red from our frenzied kisses.

"What are we going to say to Edward?" I urged. "I don't even know what is happening between us."

"I think it best that we wait till after the divorce before letting our relationship be outed. That's what's happening Bella, a relationship. If you don't want to become involved, now is the time to say it."

My eyes searched his. Could I leave him, just walk away? Did I want to? It was happening so fast, but everything felt right. It was as if I were destined for Emmett, he for me.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" I asked, my way of answering.

He sighed heavily, looking slightly relieved.

"Bells, he already knows. Well, he knows how I feel anyway." Covering my face in light pecks.

"Are you officially done working at the firm?"

"I am."

"What will you do now? Wasn't it your dream? I can't help but feel I have taken it from you."

"I have been in a loveless marriage for a long time, much like you. It took me a while to realize it, but I have loved you for quite some time. You are not taking my dream from, you are giving me one. Being a lawyer was never what I wanted most, it was something I liked doing and did for my father. I told you before about my degree in physical education, the high school is looking for a new gym teacher. I put in my application two days ago."

"Emmett, that's wonderful!"

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. I want to move."

"What?"

I thought he said he wanted me to stay?

"Not far. Closer to the school, right outside of Forks. I never liked this house, it was Rosalie's choice. I have no need for something this big. I'd like to look for a house together, something we both like."

"You want me to help you find a house?"

"No, I want you and I to find a housetogether. You need to tell me if this is what you want, Bella. Do you want me? Do you want to find a house with me, live in it together? I told you I love you, I am putting my heart out on my sleeve."

"I want to. I want a home with you, Emmett."

The look on his face would have been comical if we weren't both feeling so raw.

He didn't say anything as he lowered his lips to mine one more.


	10. Lay Me Down

**BPOV**

I looked in the mirror, seeing for the first time in many years I was mark free. There were no bruises, new nor fading, to be seen. I smiled softly, thinking of how fast life can change in direction. In a little over two months Emmett and Rosalie divorced while I was on my way to my own. Emmett told me he loved me, though I was still scared enough I couldn't return the sentiment. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I just still felt the need to protect myself. I dried my hair and applied light makeup, dressing in a casual suit.

Today was Edward's and my court date. I was terrified to see him, but knew Emmett and Carlisle would be there to support me along with Jasper and Alice. Alice and I had become fast friends, meeting for lunch often. I suddenly felt nauseous, running into the bathroom and vomiting violently till there was nothing left but stomach acid.

"Bella?" I heard the panic in Emmett's voice as he raced into the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"It's just nerves." I sniffled, standing to brush my teeth

He watched me sadly, following me when I went into the bedroom to check my appearance.

"Are you ready, sweetheart? We need to leave." Emmett asked softly, wrapping his arms around me from where I stood in front of the mirror.

"As I'll ever be."

"No matter what happens, you will be coming home with me." he said, kissing the top of my head. "I hate to bring it up, but once we leave the house we have to keep our relationship at a business nature. My father and I will be acting as your attorneys today in court."

"I understand."

"Let's head out, I have to meet with my father before the hearing starts."

It was a quiet ride, neither of us having words to say but held each others hand. I needed his touch till it was no longer a possibility.

An hour later, I sat with Emmett and Carlisle to my right. I kept my gaze straight but I could feel Edward's eyes on me, making my body rigid with fear that I thought I had overcome. I felt Carlisle lean toward me before I heard him, my senses on overdrive with all the tension in the air.

"Breath, Isabella." He whispered into my ear. "We are here to protect you."

I finally let my eyes shift to look at him, letting his kind eyes calm me slightly. I glanced to Emmett quickly, seeing the anger he was trying to control. His jaw set, face slightly red as he did his best to contain his composure. He was also unable to look at Edward for a different reasons than I. Carlisle on the other hand was the epitome of self control. Looking behind me slightly, I found Jasper and Alice. Jasper nodded his support while Alice gave me a small smile. I was grateful for the new friends I had acquired during this trying time, of the love I had found with Emmett. No matter what happened today or what was said, I would never be alone again.

And then it began...

"Edward Anthony Cullen vs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

It was a long process. Jasper and Alice stood to give their testimony on what they had witnessed during the party where Edward showed up with someone who was not me, grabbing and dragging me from the room. They could not speak of the abuse since no one had witnessed it but Emmett. Mike took the stand claiming he saw Edward leave without speaking to me, never putting a hand on me. He went on to say during all the years he worked with Edward he saw me frequently, never seeing signs of abuse. My reports from the doctor after leaving him helped, but I was questioned as to why I never documented anything prior to that night. It was then brought to attention that I left with Edwards brother and had been living with him ever since.

Emmett stood and explained why he took me in, handing the judge the pictures he had taken of my injuries and then handing him a file from the night I lost the baby. I was shocked as he began explaining what had happened and why he was so involved with my welfare.

"Bella, we have a short recess before the judge decides. Do you want to get a coffee?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked him.

"I am not entirely sure. The judge is a good friend of mine, but that also means that he has seen both Emmett and Edward grow since they were toddlers."

"Emmett, Carlisle." I heard a deep voice say behind us as we were handed steaming cups of coffee.

"Please, allow me." Someone said from behind us, reaching an arm out to pay.

"Aro! What are you doing here?"

"I was notified about what was happening today. I wanted to be here for support."

"Aro." Emmett sighed, leaning in for a hug.

"Bella, my sweet, beautiful girl. I am truly sorry, I wish you had told me. I would have taken it into my own hands."

"Uncle Aro, I don't even want to think of how you would have handled it." Emmett chuckled.

"I will say that I have connections, Son" He winked. "Bella will not be left with nothing, trust me."

"I am going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Carlisle grumbled while walking away.

"I can't hear this Uncle Aro." Emmett muttered, following after his father.

"Isabella, I want you to rest assure that you are under my protection. You will now always be safe."

"What do you mean?" I had met Aro a handful of times. I was still unsure of him, I knew he was kind but I was also aware of his shady business.

"Just trust in me, my dear girl."

* * *

"Can you believe it? Why did we even have a hearing with Uncle Aro working under ground here?" Emmett exclaimed to his father as we walked out of court house to the cars.

Carlisle in returned chuckled and shook his head.

"Emmett, we know nothing. The judge made his decision in favor of Bella, we have no knowledge that Aro had anything to do with it."

"Please, you know as well as I do that our evidence was lacking. The best we were hoping for was a quick divorce, not expecting Bella was going to receive half his assets."  
"Emmett, he is lucky it was only half. You know your Uncle. He may be underhanded at times, but he is very strict when it comes to family and how you treat your own. Bella is his family, Edward did wrong and he wont allow him to get away with it."

"I don't think I even want to know how he did it."

"I have said that many of times through out the years when working with Aro. Trust me, it is for the best." Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett." Speaking for the first time since we had reentered the court room. "I don't want it."

"Don't want what, Love?"

"I don't want his money." Tears in my eyes.

"Isabella, you will not give him his money back." Aro spoke, stepping from behind the car. "I care not what you do with it, as long as he does not receive it. He is just starting to pay for what he has done to you, the money is only the beginning."

"Aro-"

"No arguments. Donate it to charity, start a business, give it away. Do as you wish, it is the very least you deserve. Emmett, I have noticed the way you look at each other. I want to congratulate you. I never liked that Rosalie you married."

Emmett choked a bit before, clearing his throat before speaking.

"As you have told me many times, in front of Rose I may add." Emmett smirked.

"You have my support." Aro said, turning and leaving without saying anything else. "Bella, I will take care of you, don't fret." Were his last words.

I looked at Emmett with questioning eyes. He rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head.

"Uncle Aro has now taken it upon himself to be your protector. Just promise if I ever make you angry, don't tell him. I cherish having all my limbs attached."

"I don't want to know." I mumbled while opening the car door, causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

Without warning before I could get into the seat, I was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled away.

"You think you won, don't you." Edward snarled, turning me. "I will never let you go." His face inches from mine.

"Get off her!" Emmett roared, pushing him away from me.

"Protecting your new whore, Emmett?" Edward said cruelly. "You like my left overs, big brother?"

Emmett swung out with his fist, catching him in the jaw. Edward roared and rushed into Emmett, knocking him into the side of the car. I stood frozen as I watched them punch each other, rolling onto the ground. Emmett was on top of Edward, just landing a hit into Edward's stomach as Edward caught his lip. Carlisle came rushing forward with Aro at his side, pulling them apart.

"Isabella, please get into the car. Emmett will join you momentarily." Aro demanded, giving no room for argument.

Emmett spit out blood onto the pavement and got into the drivers side, locking the doors and starting the car. I looked out the window to see Carlisle talking calmly to Edward who stood fuming in front of his father, his face abused. Emmett was silent as he drove off, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles white, his bottom lip swollen.

"Em?" I asked worriedly.

I could see how my voice seemed to calm him slightly.

"You are okay, Bells." He breathed out. "You're okay now."

I wondered if he was reassuring himself or me, maybe the both of us. We arrived home quickly and without a word, he picked me up once we walked through the front door, carrying me to the bedroom.

**EMPOV**

We entered the bedroom, hands eager as we tore at each others clothing till she was left in only her underwear. I picked her back up and laid her on the bed, trailing my tongue over her neck and down to her breasts. I sucked a nipple into my mouth with one deep intake, my fingers squeezing and twirling her other. I looked up to see her head thrown back, her moans echoing around the room. I tried to calm my body so that I didn't enter her without warning, with no preparation.

"Bella, tell me you're sure." I asked softly, raising myself to look into her face.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes blazing.

I needed no further encouragement and lowered my hands to remove her underwear. Pulling them down slowly and kneeling by her knees, I watched my hand as it brushed against her. She was shinning with wetness, hot to the touch. Using my thumb, I rubbed small circles over her sensitive nub and entered her slowly with one finger. My dick twitched, leaking pre-cum from the feel of her wrapped around my single digit.

I held still, watching her face and making sure she was okay. She whimpered, grabbing my hand and moving it in and out of her slowly.

Growling quietly I brought my head lower to lick at her, hearing her moan in pleasure. I sucked and licked, moving my hand in a steady pace. She was getting even tighter and I knew she was close. One flick of my tongue had her coming in my mouth and over my finger. She screamed out my name and I moved to hover over her.

"Tell me Bella." I whispered, straining with desire to be inside of her.

"I want you Emmett." She whispered back while raising her hips, causing my tip to enter her.

"Bella." I breathed through clenched teeth.

I couldn't take it anymore. With one drawn out thrust I was full inside her, my balls smashed against her ass. She was gasping in short spasms, squeezing around my too hard dick.

"Shit Bella, did you just come again?" I groaned, grinding my hips against hers.

Our moans intertwined as we began moving together, our hands clasped together above her head. I lifted to my knees, moving my hands to grip her hips and started moving deeper, harder. Her screams made my ears ring, making it known she was once again close. This time I allowed myself to follow, thickening as she became a quivering mess. My own moan joined hers as I came deep inside of her.

I had never felt something as strong as I did with Bella. My heart burst knowing we only belonged to each other now. Edward and Rosalie no longer existed.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked gently once I was able to catch my breath, her silence making me worry.

Her body was draped over mine, our legs tangled together.

"No, anything but." She said, kissing my chest.

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

"I think I know my body better than anyone else." Her voice sounding sleepy.

"For now." I said mischievously, making her giggle.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling light. It was over! For the first time I could remember I was able to breath easily. I would never have to worry over her well being or safety again. It had been day's since the hearing and I still found such joy in waking up with her in my arms, knowing she was free.

She wanted to stay with me. I was divorced from Rosalie and she from Edward. I haven't heard from Rose since the day she confronted Bella months ago. I figured she was bidding her time, she was to conniving to let me go that easily. I wasn't worried though, whatever she could think to pull wouldn't hurt me. She had no legal standing with me any longer and now I had Bella. What did concern me was the fact that Edward had become nonexistent. He wasn't one to stand back and let things go. It just made me even more convinced to keep Bella close to me.

I stood up stretching, Bella was already out of bed. I decided we would contact a Realtor today and look at one or two houses. I didn't want to wait any longer to start our life together. I wanted to begin our future, as soon as possible. Find a home that had no bad memories for either of us, no more or unhappiness. I would spend the rest of my life making her smile, laugh, doing anything for her happiness.

I entered the kitchen, finding her picking at a bowl of fruit with her lap top open. Walking up behind her I kissed the top of her head, stealing a bite of pineapple.

"There's more in the refrigerator." She said waving her fork in the general direction, still focused on the screen.

"What has you so entranced this morning?" I asked, walking to get myself a bowl of the fruit she had cut and mixed together.

"House hunting." She grinned at me, turning slightly pink.

"What are you so embarrassed about, Love?" I asked, sitting beside her and craning my neck to glance at the screen.

My heart swelled over the fact we woke up thinking the same thing.

"I've found one I think you will like."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, the price seems a little high though."

"Let me worry about that, silly girl." I smirked, stealing the laptop from her so I could look at what she was so excited about.

The house was a good size, not overly large nor on a small side. It was described having four bedrooms and three and half bathrooms with an open layout of the kitchen. It also had a family room and two offices, and ten acres of wooded land and a small river in the back of the property. The single picture provided was indeed eye captivating. I could see why Bella had fallen for it so quickly.

"Is it close to the school?" I asked her, scanning the info, the words blurring, not yet having drank my coffee.

"It said the school district is Forks and that the house was is on the edge of town."

"I will call the agent after breakfast and schedule a viewing." I told her, giving her back the computer.

"Really?"

"Do you want it?"

"Do you?'

"I think its worth going to check out."

"I will write down the number!" She squealed, jumping up excitedly to grab a pen and sticky note.

She said she was going to shower as soon as we had finished eating while I called the Realtor. Luckily we were able to see it this afternoon.

Bella came down in an over sized gray knit sweater hanging off of one shoulder, dark leggings and brown leather boots. Her hair was hanging loosely, curling around her face. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her, she was beautiful without even trying.

"Do I look okay?" She asked with concern, noticing me watching her.

"Perfect." I said, pausing as I was walking past her for a kiss. "We are leaving in an hour to see the house."

"Already!?" She exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh, letting her happiness wash over me.

"I'm going to take a shower and dress." I said smiling at her, walking up the stairs.

"I will have coffee ready!" She shouted, skipping back toward the kitchen.

"I knew you were my girl!"


	11. Blame

**EMPOV**

We sat in the car, letting the heater take the chill out of the late fall air. I had my tumbler of coffee in one hand, searching for the turn off that led to the house. It was a forty minute drive from our current so far.

"There! Look Em, right past those tree's there is a small clearing."

Peering in the direction she was pointing I saw the small gravel road. Turning right onto it I realized it was a private road, there were no other turn offs or houses as it narrowed, enclosed with tall trees. It cleared out after half a mile to a well manicured yard, flower gardens on the edge of the drive way. I stopped in front of a three car garage. The house looked a lot bigger in person than it had in the photo. It still wasn't as large as either of us were used to living in, but certainly not small. The doors and window's looked timeless. It was well taken care of, seeing the historic aspects it still carried. The window's were large, a beautiful antique door right in the middle. Of a wrap around porch.

Suddenly two small yapping dogs came running full speed at us.

"Oh Emmett! Look at them!" Bella cooed, bending down and allowing the dogs to jump and lick all over her.

"A couple of dust bunnies." I teased, bending to pet one of the fluffy creatures.

"Sorry about them! I had no one at home to watch them while I showed the house." A woman said smiling as she walked toward us. "I'm Esme Masen." Extending her hand to me. She was looked to be my fathers age with golden hair and warm, friendly eyes.

Her and Bella chatted merrily as we walked to the house, allowing me to look around the grounds. It was indeed beautiful. The entry way showed off the large open concept, the living room focal point with an updated kitchen toward the back and dinning area off to the side. It was all well laid out, making you feel comfortable instantly. Leading us down a hall, we saw a sitting room with enough bookshelves to build a small library which must have been one of the offices. Continuing, Esme showed us the laundry area and guest bath. Upstairs, two of the bedrooms shared a jack and jill bathroom, a third bedroom with a connecting bath. Esme walked us to a loft, saying would work well as a game area for children. I noticed the blush that stained Bella's cheeks. I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine, squeezing slightly. One half of the upstairs was dedicated to the master bedroom. The bedroom was huge as was the bathroom. I was surprised when I found the second office was sectioned off with the bedroom.

We walked back down the stairs and out patio doors that were in the kitchen, leading us to the back yard. The back of the house boosted large window's, making it look like it was just a wall of them to look out from inside and enjoy the woods that surrounded the property. It was a nice large yard, stone walkways, and a outside fireplace. You could hear the river, seeing it lead up toward the house on one side.

"What do you think?" Bella whispered into my ear.

I looked at her, seeing the excitement, the happiness in her eyes. I knew she loved it. I liked it also, but I loved it just because of how happy it made Bella.

"We would like to make an offer." I told Esme firmly, hearing Bella's gasp of surprise.

"Emmett, are you sure?" She rushed out at me before Esme could speak.

"You have a good husband, Mrs. Cullen. I see he aim's for your happiness." She smiled at Bella.

* * *

A week later we had all the contract's signed and key's in hand. Bella was about to have a fit when we met Esme at the bank and I paid in full for the house, I wanted to own it outright, the first purchase Bella and I made together would only belong to us. There was no Rosalie or Edward to hang over our heads any longer. The only thing that seemed to reassure her was me telling her I would get more than the amount I had spent on the new house back once the other house sold. I wasn't exaggerating when I said Rosalie had picked it out, and picked the very best one she could find. It wasn't that the house was abnormaly large, it was the area it sat. Close to shopping and the night scene. The new house had what was more to my liking, lots of land and privacy. Bella and I could take walks on paths between the tall trees, sit out back with a fire going at night. The house itself was comfortable and welcoming. After her first few pouts, she demanded to furnish the house herself with all new furniture we could pick out together. Neither of us had had a choice with our other homes. I called my Dad to tell him the news and ask him to join us for dinner to celebrate our first night in our new house while Bella asked Esme to also join us. We decided to keep it simple and just order pizza and grab some wine. After everyone agreed to meet back at a later time, Bella and I left for the store to get supplies.

After grabbed paper plates and cups, wine, and an air mattress I was able to talk her into stopping at a furniture store before returning to our new house. She rolled her eyes over my enthusiasm and smiled, shaking her head when we parked in the lot. It didn't take long for her to be just as eager as I was. We selected off white couches to go in the living room, ones I insisted we would have to replace if we ever wanted to have children in our home,with a brightly colors rug to add color and soft brown leather couches for the downstairs study. Before we knew it we were ordering not only our living room furniture, but adding the dinning room furniture, office desk, and a bedroom set. We scheduled to have the couches and bedroom set delivered tomorrow along with a small kitchen table and the rest next week when the shipment came in.

"I can't believe we did all this in one afternoon!" Bella said breathlessly.

"We got the house, why not start filling it up right away? It is our new home, no reason to make it sit empty. If we don't end up liking what we ordered, we can always change it." I said confidently, kissing her softly.

Back at our new home, I ordered the pizza while Bella laid out paper plates and cups on the counter, putting the wine in the wine fridge to chill while we waited for our guests.

"I think we have a little time." I said, sneaking behind her to nibble at her neck which caused her to shriek and laugh out.

She spun around to kiss me, allowing me to lower my hands to her ass and lift her up to sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me close.

"Bella." I growled, grinding against her.

She brought her hands under my shirt and let her nails scratch down my back.

"Did I come to early?" Father chuckled from behind us.

"Yes!" I scowled.

Bella blushed fiercely, while I grinned widely at my father.

"Welcome to our new home!" Walking over to pull him into a hug.

"I suppose I don't need to warn you to be careful." He said humorously into my ear so Bella wouldn't hear.

"I am going to marry her one day. You can bet on it."

"I'm not usually a betting man Emmett, but I think you are right on this one." He grinned at me. "I'm happy as long as you and Bella are, Son."

"Hello!" Esme called out, "The front door was open, I hope I am not intruding!"

"Not at all. Esme, this is my father Carlisle. Dad, this is Esme." I introduced.

It took all my will power not to laugh loudly at the look on my fathers face as he gazed at her speechlessly. Esme in returned blushed, giving him a big smile while she shook his hand.

* * *

I had to start work at the school today and as much as I hated leaving her, I was excited to start our new future together. Both divorced and with a new home. Jasper had officially taken over my part of the firm and I was beginning a new career, it was a whole new life for each of us. Bella was unsure what she would do now but I encouraged her to do whatever pleased her. She could stay at home or find employment, whatever made her happy. I was thankful that my lip was no longer swollen, and there was only slight bruising under my eye, making it look more from lack of sleep than from fighting. I'm sure showing up battered would make a wonderful first impression with the school.

Walking out of the bathroom, I walked over to stare down at Bella who was sound asleep. I was still worried Edward would try something but I had a security system installed in the house in case he somehow found out our address and I made sure that the service in her car was working so if she was out and he caused trouble, the cops would show with just a push of a button. I hoped all my precaution would put her at ease, she tried to hide it but she was still throwing up in the mornings. I leaned down to kiss her lightly, not wanting to wake her and I left a note beside her on my pillow; leaving to start my day.

I was almost to the school when I saw a sign announcing there were puppies for sale. I slowed and thought it over, remembering Bella's reaction to the little dogs of Esme's. It took me less than a minute to make up my mind, grateful that I had left early so I had time to stop and look. I parked the car in the driveway just as an older man walked out from behind the house.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry for the early hour, I saw the sign for puppies. Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Certainly, they are in the barn. What kind of dog are you looking for?"

"I am not really sure, I wanted to surprise my girlfriend."

I snorted to myself, it sounded juvenile even to my ears.

"Well, we have a litter of beagles that will be available next week if you want a smaller breed. We also have a couple bloodhounds that my sister dropped off, hoping we might be able to find a home for them."

"Are they pups?"

"Yes Sir, young things but been ready to leave for about a weeks now."

We finally entered the barn and I saw a bunch of puppies piled together, barking and tugging at one another. I took a couple steps toward them when a fat thing with huge ears came trotting over to me, yapping at my heels for attention. I bent down to rub it, grinning as it licked my hand.

"That's our female bloodhound."

I looked down at her big eyes. She was a beautiful dog, with a black and tan coat.

"How old are they?"

"Nine weeks."

"Would you be able to hold her for me till this afternoon? I work at the school. I think she is perfect."

"Certainly."

I paid the fee for the dog, shaking his hand and promising to be back later to retrieve her.

* * *

**BPOV**

Walking up groggily, I opened my eyes to see a note laying on Emmett's side. I felt awful for sleeping in on his first day of work, I had planned to make him a big breakfast before he left. I grabbed the note and read it with blurry eyes.

_Bella, _

_I Didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. I have to leave early for my first day, but I will be back as soon as I can. Remember to keep the alarms set and doors locked if you leave keep your phone close to call me if you need anything. Enjoy your time, do as you please and know I will be back shortly. Looking forward to coming home to your beautiful face. I love you, Em_

Smiling, I made myself get out of our new comfy bed and start my day. I showered and dressed in my old clothes, planning to set up an studio after I ate breakfast. I have been noticing that most of my clothes were getting tight and everything I owned prior to leaving Edward wouldn't fit at all. My body was benefiting from eating as much as it desired during each meal. Nothing made Emmett happier than to watch me enjoy my food. Carlisle had gone to Edwards house and boxed up all my clothes a few and personal belongings so I wouldn't have to enter the house or confront Edward a few weeks ago after we had moved.

I was so grateful for his continual support, I was only his ex daughter in-law yet he stood behind me instead of his son. He kept trying to apologize, even though I told him over and over that it wasn't his fault. The actions hadn't been his and I never told him what happened behind closed doors.

Thinking of the night before as I toasted a bagel, smiling to myself over Emmett's loving touches. I never thought I could feel so happy and free, that love could really be like this. I quickly covered my blueberry bagel with a thick layer of cream cheese. Knowing they were my favorite thing to eat for breakfast, Emmett made sure to buy fresh ones every other day for me. After, I carried a mug of coffee up to the attic Emmett had been working on in his free time. It now boasted complete and painted walls and a hardwood floor. It wasn't large, a small area with a big bay window that would let in plenty of light. Emmett decided I needed a space of my own since he was going to turn the second office space into a home gym so I asked for an area to paint in. I smiled at the green walls and began taking notes of what I needed to purchase for a small studio to begin painting again. It had always been a favorite past time of mine but I hadn't painted in years. Edward had always disapproved, saying it was pointless. I was now being given the opportunity to paint at will. Emmett even offered to buy my supplies but I begged him not to. I wanted to spend my own money without being told how to or having to track every what every penny was used on. My old tubes of paint had long ago dried and my brushes looked abused after not being cared for properly. I decided to go to a local craft store and stock up on what I needed. I was skipping down the stairs when a sudden burst of nausea hit me in waves. I flew to the nearest bathroom and dry heaved for quite some time before I could even handle sitting up.

Wondering if the cream cheese had been left out, I brushed my teeth and debated if I was well enough to leave for the store. I waited half an hour and upon no further sickness, I figured it was just a fluke and left the house to get my supplies.

* * *

I had a cart filled with different kinds of brushes and paint colors, canvases in different sizes and textures while I looked at easels, decided what one I wanted to purchase.

"Bella." Someone hissed my name in a whisper.

Looking around me, I couldn't find anyone around me. Goosebumps chilled my arms but I shook it off, thinking I was just imagining it. Grabbing the easel I had decided on, I walked down the aisle to head toward the check out lane. As I neared the end of the aisle, boxes containing different models flew down. A few hit me but they mostly lay in front of me, blocking the path. Crying out in shock I turned the cart hurriedly, feeling spooked and stopping before hitting a figure who stood in front of me.

_Rosalie._

"You will never make him happy Isabella." Her voice was emotionless, her eyes void.

"Please, let me pass." I whispered, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I know the game you are playing. I promise you, after he grows bored with your small town girl ways, he will be groveling his way back to me."

I tried to move past her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of answering. She grabbed the front of my cart, leaning forward so that she was closer to me.

"You had better watch your back, no one wants you. You were never good enough for Edward, what makes you think you are for Emmett? Who do you think has been keeping Edward happy since you left?" She sneered.

"You can't mean..."

There was no way she could be saying what I think she is.

"Oh Isabella. I was keeping your husband satisfied for the past year. Why do you think I wanted you to find him with Tanya? He'd kick her to the curb and I would be back at his side. We called it off for a few weeks before the party, worried Emmett would grow suspicious. My husband of course never did, he wasn't concerned enough about where I was or what I was doing. Who in this case."

She let go of my cart and stalked past me.

"See you later Bella, that's a promise."

I was shaking in the center of the aisle where I stood, my feet unwilling to move. After minutes had passed, I made my way to the check out. I hurriedly paid, throwing the bags into the back of the car and locking myself inside. Swallowing back the waves of nausea that had returned, willing my body to calm enough to drive myself home. I sat in the drivers seat crying with fear before I had to open the door and vomit violently. I took a drink of water from the bottle I had brought with me and finally started the drive home. I couldn't stop myself from looking behind me, making sure Edward or Rosalie weren't following.

When I finally arrived to the house I saw Alice's car sitting in the driveway. She and Esme were walking among the flower gardens, chatting happily together. The deep reds and oranges from the fall flowers making a pretty picture as the stems swayed around their legs.

When I finally arrived to the house I saw Alice's car sitting in the driveway. She and Esme were walking among the flower gardens, chatting happily together. The deep reds and oranges from the fall flowers making a pretty picture as the stems swayed around their legs.

Esme and I had grown close, a friendship blossoming quickly. Esme and Carlisle also seemed to have the same happen with one another. They had dinner together three nights a week, the mutual attraction was obvious to anyone near them. Esme had left her husband years ago when she was my age, also a victim of violence; a reason we had such a strong bond. She was fast becoming a mother figure in my life, something I had missed desperately. A year after I had moved to forks to live with my father, my mother and her husband Phil were in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit them head on and there were no survivors in either vehicle. Sadly, two years ago my father was shot after pulling a car over for a tail light being out. Once it was investigated, the car was found to have thousands of dollars worth of cocaine hidden inside of it. I blamed myself for a while, if I hadn't moved away from him he would have never had transferred to work in the city to be closer to me. It was Emmett instead of Edward who had helped me over come my depression.

Stepping out of the car they turned and began running toward me.

"Bella! You look so pale, what happened?" Esme asked.

Alice looked at me with a critical eye, taking in every inch of my appearance. I felt myself blush under her scrutiny.

"I ran into Rosalie at the store. I suppose her words affected me more than they should have." I mumbled, feeling short of breath.

"Bella, I want you to come inside with us and lay down for a little while." Alice said, her professional voice coming into play.

It was then that I remembered Emmett telling me she was a doctor and owned a small clinic in town. She had another non profit clinic, wanting to help people any way she could.

I laid on the living room couch once we entered the house, Alice placing a cool cloth on my forehead.

"Bella, please tell me what has you so upset or I cant help you." Alice pleaded, Esme hovering nearby worriedly.

"I don't really know. I have been feeling off lately. I think it's just from anxiety and fear. I will be feeling fine and the next second I am vomiting."

"I know this is a personal question, but have you and Emmett been intimate?"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, Alice." I frowned at her.

"When was your last period, Bella."

God, she was blunt.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been regular in years."

"That is understandable considering the amount of stress you were under. I am trying to be tactful, but, are you on birth control?"

"Alice, I haven't been able to get pregnant since I lost my child years ago. Edward and I tried for a brief time with no luck, have never been protected while intimate. We never conceived."

"I have to ask again with a doctors perspective. Have you and Emmett been intimate, and if so, did you use precaution."

"Yes, we have." I was blushing fiercely, not wanting to put out Emmett's and my personal life. "No, we haven't used birth control or condoms. I never thought of it because of my inability to get pregnant with Edward. Emmett may have just assumed we were protected since I never spoke up. What are you trying to ask, Alice?"

"If I am correct you are now in a happy, stable home. You know you are safe and well loved?"

"Of course."

"Your body will have began to repair itself from a depression you may not have even realized you were in. With your sudden bouts of sickness and some other things I have noticed with a careful eye, I would like to make an appointment for you in my office for official testing."

"Testing for what? Do you think I'm sick?"

"Bella, when does Emmett come home today?" Esme asked, seeming to understand where Alice was going with her questions.

"I'm not sure. It's his first day, but I would assume not for a few more hours still."

Esme looked at Alice and they both nodded at each other, seeming to be on an agreement to what was still a mystery to me.

"What is going on?" I asked, feeling anxious over their secrecy.

"I have a room available that I use for emergencies at the clinic, would you be willing to come with me and Esme today so that we can figure this out together?"

Still uncertain, I nodded my head in agreement. We were soon huddled in Esme's car, driving our way across town to the clinic Alice worked at.

* * *

Laying on the examination table, I was as confused as ever. Soon after we arrived she had me answer a few questions and give her a urine sample. Once that was sent to the lab she came back in the room with some sort of equipment on a rolling stand.

"Will you please lay back for me?"

"Alice, should I record this just in case?" Esme asked, an excitement in her voice leaving me a bit less nervous.

Alice nodded her consent.

I closed my eyes and laid back, allowing Alice to work over me. I waited for the worst, thinking I had some sort of tumor. Suddenly the room was filled with sound, a steady rhythm.

"Alice?" I asked, my eyes now opened wide.

It sounded like a drum.

"That, Isabella, is the reason you have been feeling slightly ill."

"I don't understand." looking at her with confusion.

"Bella, that is your baby's heart beat. From the measurements, I'd say you are very early into the pregnancy."

Alice was rambling while she clicked buttons and twirled the wand around my stomach.

"No." I gasped, shaking my head.

"I know that you and Emmett are just building a relationship, but a baby is a blessing! Think of the gift you are giving to Emmett."

"Alice, it's to soon! Emmett just started a new job and we haven't been in our house for a month yet. I haven't even been divorced from Edward for very long."

"Isabella Cullen, stop that right now. I have known Emmett for a long time, long enough I think I can be a good judge of his character. You know him even better. Does he seem like the type of man who will blame you for an unplanned pregnancy? A man who wouldn't jump for joy over becoming a father?"

"He has always wanted to be a father." I sniffled.

"You need to talk to him before you get yourself all worked up. Everything will be just fine. I promise."

They drove me home and we had a small lunch together before they left me to set up the studio. I was unfocused putting tubes of paint away and setting up the easel. Only an hour till Emmett came home.

**EMPOV**

I had the puppy cradled in one arm, walking through the front door excitedly. I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction. I had an awesome first day, the teacher's welcoming and students responsive to my teaching methods. After work I stopped at a pet supply store and got all the essentials for our newest addition.

"Bella?" I called out.

The house was quiet so I walked to the bedroom wondering if she had fallen asleep. Her body must still be healing because she still gets tired easily.

"Bells?" I called softly, entering our room.

She was awake, curled into a ball on the bed. Her eyes were open, bloodshot with tears.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked with concern, sitting down and rubbing her back with my free hand.

The pup must have been put out over being ignored because she let out a yelp of protest. Breaking free to run across the bed toward Bella and licking at her face. The pup must have pulled Bella in from her thoughts because she sat up blinking, looking at the puppy and then toward me.

"I saw the way you reacted to Esme's dogs, I thought you may like one of your own." I said softly, still concerned over finding her in this state.

"Oh Emmett!" She cried out, grabbing the puppy to press her face against.

"Bella, you are worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Emmett..."

She staled and my phone rang, cutting her off. I answered it with little attention, not even sure why I was bothering while my eyes stayed glued on Bella.

"Emmett." I heard Edward say from the other line. "I have received some interesting news. Should I congratulate you on getting my wife pregnant?"

* * *

**This chapter has not been edited, it has been a hectic day. I will do it first thing in the morning, I didn't want to make anyone wait since I promised a Friday update. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Come say hello on Facebook: Fallinginloveindecember Twilight Fanfiction **


	12. Want to Want me

**EMPOV**

I let the phone fall from my grasp, falling noiselessly to the floor. Looking at Bella in her fragile state, I felt my heart break. I rushed to her side, picking her up and placing her in my lap as I sat on the bed. rocking her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Bella, will you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I can't." She said in a cracked voice.

"Why can't you? Don't you know by now that you can tell me anything?"

The pup took her opportunity and barked at us for not giving her the attention she expected. I let a hand leave Bella and picked her up to place in Bella's lap.

"I love her Em, thank you." She said smiling softly, petting the puppy as she licked Bella's hand.

"Good, now talk to me. Nothing you say will make me angry." I persisted.

"Em... I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry! I honestly thought I wasn't able to since I lost my baby, Edward and I have tried before and were never able to conceive. I never thought this would happen, after everything else that has been happening. I don't expect you support me or allow me to stay here any longer. Give me a day or two, I will find somewhere to go and-"

"Stop!"

I yelled louder than I had meant to, her body beginning to shake.

"Bells, you know I have always wanted kids."

"I know, but you have just started building a new life for yourself. I can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness."

"Isabella, you have done nothing of the sort. I love you, so damn much. You have brought so much joy into my otherwise miserable life"

"But-"

"No buts." I sat her on the edge of the bed, kneeling between her legs and taking her hands in mine. "You are telling me after all these years of wanting a child, you are giving me one. Years spent with a woman who treated me coldly, I am able to come home to one who runs to greet me. Laying awake at night, not knowing when the last time I laughed was. You make me laugh, smile, feel good even when you aren't around. Don't you dare talk about leaving me again unless it's what you want. I want you, I want this baby. I want _us_."

"I thought I was going to loose you." She whimpered.

"You'll never lose me. As long as you want me, I'm yours. I know it's happening so fast, but one day I want to marry you. I want to have a dozen babies with you, this one will be the first of many." Placing my hand over her smooth stomach.

She threw her arms around my neck, clinging to me as she cried even harder. I was beginning to wonder what I said wrong when she finally spoke again.

"I know I haven't said it yet, I have been so scared. Thinking one day you would wake up and realize what a mistake it was, that I am nothing-"

"Bella, you're everything."

"Emmett, I love you."

Finally the words I longed to hear. I had glimpses of her feelings, saw her start to say the words many of times only to stop and turn away. I felt bared open, left exposed as I cried with her wrapped in my arms.

"Is that a yes?" I croaked out.

"Yes. As long as you want us, we will be yours."

"Always."

We had spent the next hour just touching, whispering words of love, unhurried kisses.

"You have a puppy to name." My voice hoarse.

"Oh Em, she is beautiful! What do you want to call her?"

"She is yours, whatever you decide I will be happy with."

"Let's call her Molly."

"Molly!" I called out to the puppy who was now dozing in Bella's arms.

She opened her eyes and let out a tiny howl in response.

"I think she approves." Bella giggled.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She asked, setting the puppy down on the bed.

"We are having a baby!" I yelled out, standing to swing her in circle.

I left her in bed, promising to make us sandwiches for dinner. She was smiling again but looked exhausted. I didn't want to be overbearing but I wanted her to stay in bed and rest. I called my father while I made the food and a mixed a pitcher of tea.

"Emmett, is everything alright?" My father sounded breathless.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." He cleared his throat and I heard a giggle in the background.

"Dad, did I just hear a woman?"

"Esme came over for dinner tonight."

"Sorry to interrupt you." I cringed, knowing exactly what they had been doing."

"It's quite alright, did you need something?"

"No, nothing like that. I have some news to share, I wanted you to be the first I told."

"I'm all ears."

"Bella's pregnant!"

"Really?"

"She found out today, I'm surprised Esme didn't tell you."

"She is very fond of Bella. I'm sure she was respecting her privacy. I'm so happy for you Son, I know how long you have wanted this."

"I can't say I'm not worried about how she may be feeling. I had to reassure her I wasn't angry or upset. I know a lot of that was because of how Edward treated her. Before she could even tell me, Edward called." I turned serious, judging his reaction. "He was the one who told me she was pregnant."

"He told you? How did he find out?"

"Bella was about to tell me herself when he called. That's what's bothering me. According to Bella only Esme and Alice were with her and besides them, no one else knew."

"Could he have overheard if Alice told Jasper at the office?"

"I suppose it is a possibility, it's concerning to me what he may do in retaliation."

"We will keep a close eye on her. No one will allow her to be hurt, Son."

"I'll call Uncle Aro."

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks dad, for everything."

"Take good care of my growing grandchild."

I would protect them both with my life.

* * *

Time was moving quickly, I loved watching her stomach grow to accommodate our child. The sickness we both associated with stress caused by Edward and the divorce disappeared a few weeks after we found out about the pregnancy. I had taken over coaching the football team at the school and Bella supported me by going to every game. Nothing made me happier than seeing her wrapped in a blanket cheering us on from the side lines. In return I made sure I framed and hung up as many paintings she did as she would allow. She would claim embarrassment but gazed at her work with a small smile every time a new one was placed on a wall.

We were at her five month check up waiting for her name to be called. She was in the small side but still carrying a noticeable baby bump which I couldn't keep my hands from. While we were looking at a magazine, debating over two of the featured car seats when I heard Bella gasp slightly.

"Em, look, It's Tanya!" She whispered, nodding across from us.

She sat there with a pair of sunglasses on, even though she was inside. I could see the dark shading just below the line of her glasses.

"I see she is learning Edward's kind of love rather quickly." I grumbled.

I felt sorry for her, even though she should have known better.

"Tanya?" I nurse called. We both watched as she stood and walked to the counter.

"Your pain medication is in the bag, one every four hours. If you experience any unusual pain or start to bleed more heavily, please come in right away."

Tanya nodded slightly and turned, stopping in her tracks when she spotted us watching her. She looked at Bella's slightly round belly with shock.

"Edward told me he never wanted kids. Why is it he still loves you so much?" She asked with pain in her voice.

"Tanya, I'm with Emmett now. Didn't Edward tell you we were divorced?"

"Is that why you are here? To get rid of it?"

"Tanya, the baby is mine." I said standing, unable to hear any more. "I would never ask her to do something like that."

"You're so different than your brother." She said flatly. "Edward doesn't want children from someone other than his wife." Her eyes vacant as she stared at Bella.

She walked quickly from the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Em!" Bella said with pain in her voice. "Is there anyway we can help her?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. She will need to want the help first." I told her, kissing her temple. "It just makes me even more relieved that you are no longer with him."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

We grinned excitedly knowing we were about hear our baby's heart beat, and stood to follow the nurse into a room.

"Sorry about the wait." Alice came into the room grinning. "I had to wait for the ultra sound equipment."

"We're seeing the baby today?" I couldn't contain the excitement.

I had yet to see the baby since I wasn't with Bella when she first came here with Alice and Esme.

"If everything goes right, we may be able to tell you if you are having a boy or girl."

"Do you want to find out?" I asked Bella, hoping she did.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

I just grinned even wider at her.

"I guess we do." Bella giggled.

"Let's get started then."

Alice moved the wand over Bella's tiny stomach, a white fuzzy image appearing on the screen.

"What is that?" I gasped, a thumping filling the room.

"Bella asked the same thing." Alice laughed. "That would be your baby's heart beat."

I couldn't speak as I listened, staring at the bump my child was laying under.

"That is the most beautiful sound." I murmured.

"If you look at the screen, there are the arms and little hands. These are the legs. That flicker, that is the heart beat." She was pointing at everything she spoke of.

I barely heard her, transfixed at the image of my baby. Though it looked a bit scary, it was the most beautiful sight.

"Emmett, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were ready to know what you and Bella are having."

I looked at Bella and we both nodded, returning our gaze to the screen.

"Wait!" I yelled out causing them to both jump. "Sorry, I was thinking. Why don't we wait?" I asked Bella. "Alice could you put it in an envelope for us? We could have dinner with my father and Uncle Aro, invite Jasper and Esme, and find out with everyone together?"

"I will be the only one not surprised, but that sounds like fun!" Alice wiggled out a little dance.

"It does, I like that idea." Bella agreed.

We finished up, receiving the hidden results from Alice.

* * *

"Em, do you think Rosalie might be able to help Tanya?"

"I don't think Rosalie would willingly help anyone but herself." I grumbled.

"But she said she was Tanya's friend. Would she really be okay with how Edward is treating Tanya?"

"Love, she knew about you and didn't care enough to want to help."

"Yes, but she has never liked me."

"It shouldn't matter if you like someone or not! No one should be treated like that."

"I know, but, I still think you should call Rose."

"Bella..."

"Em, you were there for me, it doesn't look like anyone is there for Tanya Rosalie may be her only hope of getting herself out of this terrible situation."

"Like I said before, she may not want anyone's help."

"We should still try." Sighing, I looked at her as she pleaded with her eyes.

I knew she was right, I hadn't been able to get it out of my mind either. No matter how terrible she was to Bella, no one deserved to be hurt by someone they cared for.

"Alright, I will call her." I said giving in.

Honestly, I just didn't relish the idea of having to be in contact with my ex wife. I found out from Jasper she had moved in with Mike a week after she left the house. I had no feelings for her so I didn't really care who she stayed with, but I still wish there was a reason to get Mike out of the office. He was sleazy and Edward was enough damage for one work place.

"Emmett, there is something I haven't told you. I didn't want to hurt you but if you are going to be calling Rosalie, I think I should before you do."

I gave her a questioning look.

"The day I found out about the pregnancy, I saw Rosalie at the store when I was shopping for painting supplies. She admitted to having an affair with Edward."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted, unable to keep a lid on it.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner!"

"No Bella, I'm not angry at you!"

I hated seeing her grow fearful every time I raised my voice. I couldn't wait for the day when she knew that I would never hurt her. She may know it in her heart, but her mind still held onto the fear of being abused again.

"I knew she had affairs, but for those two to do that to you?" I shook my head.

"It's all behind us." She squeezed my hand.

I let it be left at that, not wanting her to worry unnecessarily. In truth, I was boiling. I may have moved on, long ago accepted I no longer loved Rosalie. I accepted she had affairs and never loved me. What I couldn't accept though was the fact that my brother and wife had slept together. I may sound contradicting considering Bella's and my relationship but we waited. I had been attracted to her but never dreamed of acting on that attraction while she was married to Edward. We never slept together till after her divorce was final. I had thought I didn't know my brother from the way he treated Bella, but now I wondered if I ever really did.

We got home and Bella left to shower after I promised her once more that I would call Rosalie and ask her to help Tanya. I had no hopes of Rosalie doing any such thing but I would do anything to put Bella's mind at ease, give her anything she asked for. She certainly didn't ask for much.

"Rose, It's Emmett." I said when she answered the phone.

"I do have caller ID. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Ready to come crawling back? Already bored with plain Jane?"

"Rosalie."

"Fine, whatever. Get it over with so I can go back to my business."

"It's about Tanya"

"How is she any of your business?"

Sighing with frustration, I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to find patience.

_How the hell was I married to her for so long?_

"Bella and I saw her at the doctors office today. It looks like Edward is treating her the same as he had with Bella."

"I don't believe you."

"What alliterative motive could I possibly have to call you and give you false information about Tanya and Edward?"

"Lets say I believe you, what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Just talk with her, see if she needs your help. I know you have a heart, Rose. She is your friend, are you really okay knowing she is being abused? The bastard made her get an abortion!"

"What?" Her voice lost it's edge, now sounding quiet with shock.

"She needs help."

"Well, I can understand not wanting children." She jabbed.

How many times had I begged her to have a baby?

"Rose!" I yelled with frustration.

"I will go see her tomorrow."

"I hope you are going to be there for her."

She hung up without saying anything else.

"She said she would check on her tomorrow." I told Bella who came back downstairs expectantly.

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Bells, you can't worry about this right now. I will do my best that she gets help, but your main concern needs to be staying healthy for our child."

She nodded at me, leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

"You are a good man."

"Yeah, yeah, quit sucking up. I am still kicking your ass in the game." I told her handing her the console controller turning on the game system.

"You wish!"

I loved watching her play video games. She always stuck her tongue out in concentration, eyes wide with excitement. I let her win more than half the time just to see her jump up and dance around in victory. Near the end of the game my phone started ringing. Seeing it was my father I paused the game Bella grumbling in protest.

"I was winning!"

"I was letting you win." I countered, ducking to miss the pillow she threw at me.

"Emmett!"

"Hey Dad."

"I have news! I wanted you to be the first person we told."

"We?"

"Esme and I eloped!"

"Are you drunk?"

"I hope you aren't upset, you know I loved your mother, but-"

"You're serious?"

"Extremely. I hope you aren't upset with us."

"Dad it's fine, wonderful in fact. I'm just shocked is all, you haven't known each other very long."

"I know it has only been a few months, but I know. I just know."

"I understand." I said, looking over at Bella who was picking through the popcorn bowl, trying to find all the buttery pieces and leaving the plain ones. "I am happy for you two, really."

"Thank you, Emmett, that means a lot to me. I better get back to my wife. We are leaving for our honeymoon."

"Where are you taking her?"

"It's a secret, I will let you know when we get back."

"Safe travels."

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked me when I hung up the phone.

"Carlisle and Esme got married." I smirked.

"What?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. He seems happy."

"Oh that is so romantic! They are going to be so happy together."

I was slightly surprised she was so understanding. For some reason thought she wouldn't be so thoughtful about marriage after what she went through with Edward.

"Do you ever want to get married again?"

"Do you?" She countered, her face turning red.

I knew I had my answer.

"I don't know, I may have to go bar hopping to find the right girl." I winked.

I ran from the room as she got up to jump on me.

"Emmett, you are _so_ not funny!"


	13. Make it Rain

**EMPOV**

The next morning, right after breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Cullen?" I man asked when I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Please sign here, then you can tell us where to place the furniture."

"Furniture?" I asked with confusion, signing the paper and handing it back to him.

"Yes, and I was also suppose to give you this." He said handing me an envelope.

I scrunched my brows, turning it over and opening it before I allowed these men in my house or near my wife.

Not wife, girlfriend. Bella is my girlfriend.

_Emmett and Bella, _

_Please accept my gifts for your new addition. I am very pleased to hear I will be becoming a great uncle. If you don't like anything, have them take it back with them and pick out something different that you both like on my tab. Remember to keep me updated._

_Uncle Aro_

"Bella!" I called while the men stood staring at me with harassed looks. "Sorry, come on in. My girlfriend" Cringe. "will show you where she would like the items."

They nodded and went to the truck, coming into the house with huge boxes.

"What is it?" She asked, rushing to the door.

I bent to kiss her, smiling at the little smear of chocolate on her lips.

"You tasted like chocolate. Aro has sent gifts." I announced to her.

"Oh my goodness." She said with wide eyes, watching more and more things being piled into the entryway. We lead them to the bedroom across the all from ours that we already planned on using as a nursery, watching as they began unpacking and putting together the things. By the time they were finished we had a full set up. A crib, dresser, changing area, and rocking chair all in an antique white finish. There were blankets and pillows for the rocker, curtains in soft yellow's, light gray's, and creamy white. A swing and baby seat that matched the colors sat in one corner beside a small bookshelf, a lamp sitting on top of it. The colors worked for either a boy or girl. It was a lot but it all fit perfectly. I couldn't believe how much he had bought, making the baby's upcoming arrival feel more real.

"It's all so beautiful!" Bella said softly, looking around in amazement. "I can't believe he did all this."

"I am sure he had a decorator to help." I chuckled, not being able to picture Aro in a baby store picking out furniture.

"We have to call him and thank him!" Grinning as she walked over to try out the rocking chair.

I took out my phone, dialed his number and handed it to her knowing she would want to speak with him.

"Aro! We just received your gifts, I don't know how to thank you! It is all so perfect."

By the time the call ended we had promised we would have dinner at his restaurant with him tonight. I watched with amusement as Bella skipped her way to the bedroom to start getting ready. I learned quickly the only thing she would eat was Italian and Aro's chef was one of the best.

"Maybe I should get the ossobuco." She was already debating what to order.

"Ew, bone marrow."

"What about Zuppa di Cozze?"

"Ew, mussels."

"You are impossible." She said shaking her head, smiling at me while I put on my belt.

"But you love me."

"Mmm, that I do."

Suddenly it really hit me.

_She loves me._

I couldn't imagine my life without her. Aro gave me another gift beside the ones for the baby. He made me decide on something I wanted very badly, not realizing how much till this moment.

"Hurry, we don't want to be late, and I am starving!" She said walking out of the room in search of a pair of shoes that weren't in her closet.

"Why don't we bring the ultra sound results with us? We could call Dad and Esme, put them on speaker phone. I don't think I can wait any longer." I begged.

We had agreed to wait for my father to get back from his honeymoon, but I was growing impatient and more so now that we had a nursery thanks to Aro.

"I like that idea, I'm anxious to find out also."

Smiling, I left her to finish getting dressed.

I went to my office and opened the safe I had hidden in the wall. I took a box out and opened it, inside my mother's engagement ring sitting in black velvet. It was my father's mother's ring before my own mother was given it. The filigree styled white gold holding a solitaire European cut diamond. My mother left it to me when she passed away, telling me my destiny was still unfounded. She knew Rosalie wasn't the one for me, but wouldn't try to persuade me from marrying her. She believed we needed to make our own paths, mistakes and all. She was always polite to Rose, though I could see the tightness in her smiles. She was warm toward Bella, though never tried to form a relationship with her. I loved my mother greatly, but I knew she held jealously for Bella. Edward was the baby, her baby. I knew she felt as if Bella had stolen him away before his time. Everyone protested their marriage, thinking them far to young and that they hadn't had enough time to know one another. I believe both parts were true. I couldn't wish for things to have been different, though I wish Bella hadn't been hurt by my brothers hands. If she hadn't married Edward, we would not be where we are now; together. I would have married Rosalie regardless of Edward and Bella's relationship. I had held little interest in them, far to concerned with Rosalie and football. School came easily to me, I was a natural at football and enjoyed playing, my only other interest was sex with Rosalie. Perhaps Edward's behavior was partly my fault. I scoffed and made fun of him as a child for being such a Mama's boy. Maybe I was jealous, but he and our mother were never separated till he was a teenager and branched out. It never happened though till he met Bella. He never had interest in sports or girls. I would come home from a party and find him and my mother watching movies together. After school Edward's favorite cookies were freshly baked, never asked what kind I might want. I had nothing in common with him and never tried to find common ground. I chose to simply ignore him. A few times I got him to come to parties with me, to play football with me knowing he was a natural at it like I was, but he never really cared. My ignorance, slight contempt, and my mother's over indulgence and hovering nature could very well be the cause for his self righteous behavior and coldness. My mother must have had an epiphany when she realized she was dying. I was shocked she gave me her ring and not Edward. She asked me to help him find his way, that something inside of him was wrong. I was the one she was counting on to correct the wrongs. If only she knew the extent of his depraved mind.

"Ready?" Bella asked, sticking her head into the room.

I stopped my inner musings and quickly slipped the box into my pocket, luckily the box was slim and not bulky.

"You look beautiful."

She had on a wrap style dress that showed off her curves, especially the small protruding belly she now carried. I felt proud looking at her knowing she was mine, the baby growing was ours.

"Let's go." I said putting an arm around her, walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Bella, I will be right back, I am going to let Aro know we are here." I told her as the waiter escorted us to our reserved table.

"Wont his staff do that?" She asked.

"I don't want to interrupt them from their usual duties, I will only be gone a minute." I smiled gently at her. "Watch over her." I requested of the waiter, who nodded at me.

His staff knew who I was and that they were to protect us as Aro's family.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen."

Walking to his office, I knocked gently before opening the door.

"Emmett! I am so happy to see you, isn't Isabella with you?"

"She is at the table already, I wanted to say something privately before we join her."

"Of course."

He motioned for me to take a seat, concern lining his face.

"I am going to ask her to marry me tonight." I breathed out, nerves filling me now that I had said the words aloud.

"Emmett, that is wonderful! Please tell me you are going to allow me to help with the special moment."

"I was hoping you would. You have a knack for the romantic gestures."

"Years of practice." He said winking at me. "May I see the ring, I assume you have one?"

"My mothers." I said, handing him the small box.

"I remember it well, a beautiful piece. Your mother would be proud. Present it with dessert, I will of course leave you for privacy during that time."

"Thank you, Uncle Aro."

"Of course, my boy. Let me speak with someone who will take care of the plans and I will join you at the table shortly." He said, wrapping me in a huge hug.

I returned to the table, smiling at the site of Bella who was talking animatedly with the exasperated waiter. After the divorce I have had the privilege to see her grow from her shell. She was always happy, a new founded love of people and conversing.

"Thank you." I said, dismissing the waiter.

He looked relieved as he left, making me chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, taking the seat across from Bella.

"I love this place, the environment is so friendly and relaxing." She said smiling happily.

"Ciao mia bella Isabella!" Aro boomed as he approached us.

A waiter was following carrying a large tray of antipasto.

"Aro! You know the way to my heart." She grinned after accepting a kiss to her knuckles and the food placed on the table.

"Food is a sure way to Emmett's, is it not? The love of his life can't be much different."

His response made Bella blush, looking at me shyly. I rolled a piece of cured meat with mozzarella and reached it out for Bella to take.

"Try, Love." I smiled softly as she took it.

"Yes, please eat! I want to see your stomach growing with the new addition to my family." Aro beamed as he patted her stomach gently.

"Aro, I will surely be twice my size when I leave tonight with all the delicious food you are serving." She said, finishing the meat and cheese and popping an olive into her mouth.

"That is my goal."

After a while, Aro raised his hand with a small wave and someone came to take the tray away, another approaching with plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I apologize for not allowing you to choose Isabella, but this is my Madre's gravy recipe. It is not on the menu and only a select few guests request it. It is for special occasions." He smiled as the plates were placed in front of us.

Bella hummed in appreciation and didn't hesitate to twirl her fork into the noodles and lifting it to her lips for a bite.

"Aro, it is delicious!" She moaned.

"Really Aro, you are providing such a wonderful evening. Thank you." I told him, feeling light hearted and happy to see Bella so relaxed.

"Bella, has Emmett ever told you when he convinced himself he could fly?"

"No, he hasn't!" She giggled, biting into a piece of garlic bread.

"He was about ten at the time, I had just gotten out of my car when I saw him standing on the roof of the house."

The night went on as such, stories of my childhood and lots of laughter.

"Aro, we wanted our family present when we found out if we are having a boy or girl." I began while Bella grinned and called my father on her phone. "We want you to be part of such an important moment for us."

"Emmett, you have no idea how much you have touched this old mans heart." He said solemnly, placing a hand over his heart.

"Carlisle? We are going to open the envelope!" Bella exclaimed once he and Esme were put on speaker phone.

I stood up and helped Bella from her chair, sitting her back down onto my lap, chin resting on her shoulder as she opened the envelope. I held my breath as her fingers slowly withdrew an ultra sound picture. Tiny white words were beside an arrow pointing to the deciding factor.

"A girl!" Bella gasped, hot tears flowing from her eyes.

I wiped them from her face with my thumb, kissing her lips repeatedly with gently kisses.

"Thank you." I whispered, bringing my face into her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

We momentarily forgot about our audience, present and electronically. I vaguely heard their cheers and happy laughter as I clung to my world as she clung back just as tightly.

"Excuse me children, I must see to something but dessert will be delivered shortly. It too is my Madre's tiramisu recipe, the best you will every taste." Aro said, clearing his throat and standing, a wink being thrown in my direction.

He took Bella's phone with him, talking to Carlisle as he left the room.

"I love you." I said gently, taking her hands in mine.

"I love you." She responded, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

The waiter came in, setting down a plate that boasted a huge slices of the cake in front of us. The cocoa powder that was sprinkled over the caked was spaced out, when I inspected it further I realized it spelled out a message. Wide eyed, I looked behind me to see Aro in the background. He nodded at me and I took that as my cue. Ready or not, it was my moment to join out love together forever. As she was leaning over trying to read the words spelled out on top of the cake, I stood up. Turning, I knelled beside her with the ring box now in my palm and opened for her to see.

"Mi vuoi sposare?" She questioned, glancing to my now vacant chair.

Turning, her eyes were shocked to see me kneeling on the floor to her left.

"Will you marry me?" I asked softly, my voice cracking slightly with emotion.

She starred at me silently, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I was beginning to question my timing when she stayed silent. Perhaps it was to soon, maybe she was starting to question things. She stopped my thoughts quickly as she leaned forward and put her hands on either side of my face, kissing me as if our life depended on it. Forgetting that we were surrounded my others, I put as much passion as I could into our kiss, her response immediate. Her arms were thrown around me as she slipped from her chair, joining me on the floor.

"Yes." She whispered, breaking our kiss briefly only to return her lips to mine.

I heard a throat clearing behind us, reluctantly breaking apart to see Aro smiling down at us.

"Perhaps I should have your cake put into boxes to eat at home?"

"Please." Bella and I said together, both our voices breathless.

I held up her hand and slipped my mother's ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said, gazing down at it.

"It was my mothers."

"Thank you, Emmett." Tears shinning in her eyes.

"No, thank you Bella for making me happier than I have ever been." I said, finally standing and pulling her up with me so we could leave.

"Emmett, Isabella, please follow me." Aro said, rushing toward us with long strides.

"Aro, what's going on?" I asked, pulling Bella to me tightly.

Before he could answer there was a loud shattering sound behind us, people yelling out and screaming in shock. I pulled Bella back and behind my body so she was protected by my body. I stood in shock, seeing the window that our table was beside was shattered. I had no idea what caused the window to break, looking out into the night. Once my vision was able to focus in the dark, my heart stopped at what I saw.

Edward stood there with a gun held out and aimed at us. His face full of rage, mere feet separating him from Bella and I.

Aro was shouting orders, Bella screaming into my chest as I held onto her tightly.

By the time Aro's men came running from the back room of the restaurant Edward had vanished into the night, disappearing from sight.

"I will have them keep looking, we will find him." Aro said urgently, his eyes wild with rage.

"Aro, I can't thank you enough for helping me keep Bella safe."

I felt as if I were in shock, unable to grasp onto what had just happened.

"Take her home, I call you if we find something. Don't hesitate to call me, for anything."

We gave each other a slight hug, patting each others back before I wrapped Bella back in my arms, leading her to the car to drive us home.

"I am so sorry, Em." She whispered, arms warped around herself tightly.

"Never apologize for Edward's actions. This isn't your fault, Love."

We had just turned onto the narrow road leading to our house. Parking the car, I turned to her, shutting it off.

"Bella, I love you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe." I told her softly, placing one hand lightly on her stomach over our child as I moved the other behind her head to pull her toward me for a kiss.

"Oh Em, I love you." She sighed against my lips.

Finally opening our doors, Bella looked at me with concern. We could hear Molly howling from the house.

"I guess she heard us come home." I said shrugging.

Bella knew as well as I did that it wasn't like Molly to carry on so, but I didn't want her to worry. I started walking around the car quickly to her side, the darkness of night making it hard to see where I was walking when I heard her scream.

"Bella!"

"Don't come any closer, Emmett." I heard Edward call out in a hard voice.

I couldn't see where he was but from the sound, I knew it was close. My body went rigid when I heard two gun shots, holding my breath. I heard the whoosh of air leaving my tires from behind me, only slightly relieved it was the car and not Bella that he was aiming at.

"Edward, brother..."

"Don't call me your brother! You took everything from me! Isabella is_ mine_. She married _me_."

"Let's go into the house, we will sit down and talk. Please, don't do this."

"Shut up!"

I heard Bella crying softly, then a terrified gasp. I tried to train my eyes for the dark, frantically trying to find her. My eyes weren't cooperating, my quick movements not giving them a chance to see anything but darkness

_What was he doing to her?_

I heard the shuffle of gravel as he pulled her with him, suddenly coming into sight under the moon light. I took the advantage charging at him with a roar of rage, only to be stopped a few feet from them.

"Come any closer and I will kill it." Edward said coldly, the gun pressing into her stomach.

"Please, don't do this Edward! I will do what ever you want!" Bella cried out.

"Bella, no!" I pleaded in panic.

She would do anything she could to protect the baby and I with no concern for her own well being.

Edward shifted the gun so that it was now pointed at me.

"Don't fucking move." Edward spat out. "You take one single step and it's over. You will lose them both and I'll allow you live so that you will suffer with that knowledge."

I ignored him, panic and rage filling me as I watched helplessly. Bella crying as he held her back against his chest tightly with one arm around her neck. I charged at him once more, only to be stopped with blinding pain. I felt it before I had heard it, falling to my knees. Looking down, there was a bullet hole in my shoulder, close to my chest. When I looked back up I saw that he had taken my moment of distraction and was pushing Bella into a jeep that had been hidden near the woods. I struggled to get back to my feet, though not fast enough. By the time I had stumbled only a few feet closer, Edward was in the car and driving away with my reason for living.

"Emmett!" I heard Aro yelling.

I was still in the middle of the driveway, knees being cut up by the gravel underneath me. I stared out at the spot Bella had disappeared from. I felt weak, woozy from the lose of blood.

I looked up lifelessly, seeing him running toward me and falling to the ground beside me. Aro had a gun held in front of him, looking around wildly.

"You're too late." I said emotionless.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I ordered my men to follow you and Bella home after you had left. I wanted to be sure you both made it safely, they had just entered the driveway when they heard the gun shots and called me." He rushed out. "Son, we need to get you to the hospital. My men are trying to find them."

"She's gone." My voice cracking.

I barely noticed when Aro wrapped me in his arms. My sobs erupted as my head was pushed against his shoulders, his arms holding me tightly as I lost control of my emotions.

"Bella!" I screamed over and over till my voice was unable to make another sound.


	14. Suppose

**Trigger warning for this chapter.**

**BPOV**

I screamed out when I got out of the car, hands pulling at me roughly and creating distance between me and the car; from Emmett.

"Shut up or I will kill him." I heard a familiar voice say.

_Edward._

"You will do as I say, do you understand?"

I nodded my head, knowing he would feel it since he had me held against his chest.

"That's my girl." He said kissing my temple.

The feel of his kiss made me sick, my knees giving out. His grip tightened, keeping me from falling to the ground.

Gun shots sounded from the arm Edward held out in front of us.

"Emmett! Why? I haven't fought against you!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his arms and run to Emmett.

"I told you I wouldn't kill him, and I haven't. Yet." He said as he pulled on me, causing me to stumble as he dragged me to a jeep I hadn't noticed before. "You will get in and not try to run. Got it?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered through sobs.

I watched with fear as Emmett struggled to his feet while Edward started the car. I cried harder, watching greater distance being placed between us as Edward drove away. I curled into a ball, crying myself into a restless sleep. Edward drove for what seemed like hours, glancing at me often but staying silent during the drive. I opened my eyes at the feeling of the jeep being turned off. Looking around I saw that day was just breaking, the sky a brilliant orange. We were surrounded by trees, a small cabin standing in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked, the fear in my voice apparent.

"Home." Edward stated, looking at me with a smile. "I'm going to prove to you that you belong with me, Bella. I can forgive you for running to Emmett as long as you give me a chance. I don't know what I will do if you refuse me again." His threat being made loud and clear.

I was silent as he opened my door and helped me out of the jeep. I wanted to recoil from his touch, but fear of what would happen to me and my baby caused me to swallow down my revulsion. He had a arm wrapped around me, leading me to the front door of the cabin. He opened the unlocked door, silently ordering me to enter before him. With tears streaming down my face, I walked in. Turning when he entered behind me, watching as he shut and locked the door. He placed the key into his pocket, eyeing me so that I knew there was no escape. He took a step toward me and my breath caught in my throat with fear. I tried to control my breathing but ended up chocking slightly. The blackness overcame me and I felt myself fall before everything went blank.

**X**

I awoke to find myself in a small room, laying on an unfamiliar bed. I turned my head to the side, seeing Edward beside me with a cloth in his hand.

"You are awake." He smiled, placing the cool cloth upon my forehead.

Before I could stop myself I cringed away as his hand came near me, causing him to lose his smile.

"Bella, I wont hurt you. I am _so_ sorry for how I treated you before. I swear, I wont lay a hand on you." He stated firmly.

I stared at him knowing his words meant nothing, but to scared to say anything while unsure of what would come out of my mouth. The last thing I wanted to do was anger him. I had to be careful of what I said or did, I needed to protect my baby.

"Thank you." I finally spoke, acknowledging the cloth on my forehead.

My words brought a smile back to his face.

"It's going to be different this time Bells. I will show you." He said as he got to his feet, standing to hover over me.

It took all my will power not to cower. He leaned over and placed a kiss to my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut so he wouldn't be able to read my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head but he argued with my answer. "You need to keep up your strength." He scowled slightly, leaving the room.

He looked different than his usual well kept appearance. He wore jeans and a creased button up blue shirt. His hair was out of place, curling which reminded me of Emmett's own curly hair. His face that was always shaved daily held what looked to be a days growth of beard. Dark circles around his bloodshot eyes.

Within minutes he reentered the room with a tray in his hands. He beckoned me to sit up, helping by place pillows behind my back for support with his free hand. Once I was upright, he placed the tray over my lap proudly.

"I made you tomato soup and a grilled cheese. I thought it would settle okay."

I thanked him, forcing myself to give him a small smile.

"Eat." He ordered.

Instead of leaving, he sat beside me, making sure I bid his orders.

Even though my stomach rolled, I forced myself to eat the food. I knew it was best not to anger him for any reason. I would do everything I could to make sure the baby and I came out of this unharmed.

"_Please Emmett, find us." _I prayed silently.

**EMPOV**

It has been three weeks. Three long, terrible weeks and we were still no closer to finding her. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I hadn't shown up to work and barely showered since Edward had taken her. Esme decided to take Molly with her to her and Carlisle's house knowing that if I couldn't take care of myself, I wouldn't be able to take care of a dog.

"Emmett?" I heard my father calling for me.

He checked on me every day, trying to force me to eat at least one meal. He was able to get me to swallow a few bites usually, but after the first week of throwing up everything I ate he never pressured me to eat more than that. It was just enough to keep my body going. I heard his footsteps, my eyes unwilling to look up and see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at me.

I sat on the floor of the nursery, an empty bottle of whiskey beside me and a nearly empty glass in my hand.

"Emmett-"

"Stop." I slurred slightly.

I didn't want to hear it.

"Son, you can't go on like this. You will be useless to her when she comes home."

I start sobbing, uncaring of how weak I might look.

"She's gone." I cried out, covering my face with my hands and rolling to my side on the floor.

"We will find her." My father lowered to sit beside me as he spoke, placing a hand on my shaking shoulder.

I don't know how long I laid there crying, eventually passing out from the alcohol and my raw emotions.

"Emmett." I groaned in protest as I felt someone shaking me awake. "Get up, now!"

Cracking my eyes open with my head pounding, I squinted up at Aro who was standing above me.

"Get your ass up off this floor before I do it for you." He demanded.

"Go away." I muttered, closing my eye so once more. "Get the fuck out."

I heard him snap his fingers and suddenly I was being hefted up, a man on either side of me grasping my shoulders.

"What did you say?" Aro asked coldly, stepping forward so that we were face to face.

"Get. The fuck. Out." I growled through clenched teeth.

I couldn't even brace myself before I felt his fist hit my jaw.

My head snapped back, eyeing him in shock as pain radiated through out my face.

"What the hell, Aro!"

"Emmett, I love you. I know what you are going through, how hard it is. Still, you had best show me some respect."

I glared at him without speaking. I wanted to reach up and rub at my jaw but was unable to since I was still being held in place.

"I am not here to hurt you. I'm here because I care. I don't want to see you going down this dark path."

"Funny way of showing it." Running my tongue over my teeth.

"Ah, but you needed it, did you not?"

I glanced away, unable to look into his eyes knowing he was right.

"I know you are hurting but you need to stop all this nonsense. I am doing everything I can to find her. You need to snap out of this and help."

"Aro, I can't." I gasped, the pain returning to my heart. "I don't know where he took her." I felt the tears returning once more.

Aro waved his two goons off and they let me go of my arms, causing me to stumble forward. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until I had better control of myself.

"We will do it together. No matter how long it takes, we _will_ find her. We will bring her back home."

"Aro, it's almost been a month."

"Yes, but what is a month when you will have an eternity?"

"What if, what if..." I couldn't finish.

I couldn't say the words out loud.

_What if he hurts her? What if he kills her?_

"Emmett. Stop and focus." Aro demanded. "You need to shower, shave, and get dressed. I will have a proper meal waiting for you in the kitchen. After you eat, you and I will meet with my boys and see if there is anything new."

He didn't wait for me to agree, but left, expecting me to do his bidding.

Which was exactly what I did.

I suppose I needed his type of tough love to help me come out of my depression. I was of no use in my current state. I needed to be better for Bella, for our baby.

**BPOV**

"You are so beautiful, my Bella." Edward sang, coming up behind me as I made dinner for the two of us.

After the first few weeks of being here, he asked if I would cook for him and has been my responsibility ever since. He had been true to his word and hadn't hit me yet, though I saw the anger in his eyes enough times to do whatever he asked of me. I worried that Emmett might have been more injured than I originally thought. He hadn't found us yet and if he was still alive, I know he would never give up in his search of me. I was now a little over six months into in my pregnancy. I had been trapped inside the cabin with Edward for a months time. I worried about the baby since I had not seen a doctor during my time here and I was to scared of Edward's reaction to ask him about it. I could feel the baby moving now so I did feel some assurance that things were okay in that department.

"Thank you, Edward."

I wanted to scream out when his arms wrapped around my waist, doing my best not to stiffen as he placed his hands over my round stomach.

"I can feel him kicking." He said, awe in his voice.

Instead of informing him it was a little girl, I stayed silent.

"We are going to be wonderful parents." He turned me so that I was facing him.

I carefully guarded my emotions and stayed silent, unsure of where he was going with this.

"After our first baby and trying for another for so long with no success, it's a miracle."

Did he think this was his child? Was he making himself believe all this? I took the opportunity to test his state of mind and my silent theories.

"I bet he will look just like you." I felt sick over my words, but I had to play into his game for the baby's sake.

"Of course he will!" Edward replied, smiling widely.

"Edward, darling... do you think I should see a doctor?"

"Whatever for? The baby is obviously growing. You are going to have to work hard to return your figure back to what it was before he was born." He frowned slightly.

"But what about the birth? Surely you will bring me to a hospital."

"No need. I will be there to help you."

"Edward-"

"Don't argue with me!" He screamed, causing me to jump.

"I'm sorry." I said, lowering my eyes.

"Women have been giving birth at home for years. I am leaving for supplies." He said coldly, not forgiving me for contradicting him.

I knew what this meant for me. I would be locked in the bedroom while he was gone. I nodded and walked into the bedroom I was made to share with him. He had not forced himself on me, I wasn't sure why, but I was thankful. He kissed me roughly and locked the dead bolt on the other side of the door. Once I heard the front door close, I fell to the bed and cried.

"Emmett..." I whimpered into the empty room.

Where was he? Was he still looking? has he given up hope?

**X**

Edward had been gone two days. I had a connecting bathroom and he stored non perishables and bottles of water in the closet for me when he made these trips. There were bars on the outside of the window, making it impossible for me to climb through. I noticed that the first time he locked me in the room, when I had hopes of escaping. I could only feel relived he was gone, leaving me alone to grieve for the life that was left behind.

"Isabella?" I heard him call out over the sound of him undoing the dead bolt

He gazed at me, still laying in the bed with my pajamas on.

"Why aren't you dressed? You know I like you dressed properly during the day."

"I'm comfortable."

I wasn't sure why I was talking back, chalking it up to hormones and finally unable to keep making myself say the words that he wanted to hear.

"You will change clothes. _Now_."

"I don't want to." I pouted, turning my back on him to face the window instead of the door.

"You will do as I say, or I will undress you myself!" He bellowed.

I ignored him, closing my eyes and trying to make myself sleep time away.

I yelled out in surprise when he grabbed me, lifting me up to remove my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra since I had long ago out grown the ones he had provided me from the time we were married. I kicked and fought against him as he pulled the waist of my sweat pants down, causing them to tear off of me.

He let out a snarl, my actions and hysterics angering him. Grabbing my ankle, he pulled so that I fell back onto the bed. He crushed himself on top of me, making me loose my breath, my stomach hurting from the weight of him. He lowered his head, forcing his lips to mine. I bit his bottom lip till I tasted blood. He yelled out, slapping me hard across the face. I let out a loud sob when blood came gushing from my nose.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears flowing as my fear grew.

He sat up and began unbuckling his pants, his knees on either side of me keeping me from rolling away from him. I bucked and twisted, trying to get him off of me.

"Please Edward, no." I whispered, terror making me shake. "The baby, you could hurt him."

"Shut the hell up." He snarled.

Leaning forward so that he could pull them down, kicking them off one leg out at a time.

I stopped begging and just cried, my body shaking with the force of my sobs. He grabbed my legs and bent them, planting my feet on the bed with my knees pointed up toward the ceiling. His body lowered between them, keeping me from squeezing my legs shut. He was tall enough to hold my arms down in a fierce grip without my stomach being in his way. I felt as if I was being torn open as he forced himself into me, screams tearing from my throat as I fought. I cried and screamed, till I was no longer able, fighting him as much as I could. His hands still gripping my wrists, pinning them to the mattress. He pushed his chest out so that he could look down on me coldly. My body bounced as he slammed into me, over and over again. I watched his face contort with blurry vision, feeling his evil seed spill inside of me. It was over quickly, but it had felt like it had gone on for hours. I kept still as I laid there, tears streaming from my face when he finally pulled himself out of me. I couldn't move, couldn't look at him. I laid there crying and shaking silently.

He walked from the room and into the bathroom without a word nor a glance. I listened as the shower turned on, frozen in my spot on the bed. I could feel the bruises forming on my wrists, the superficial cuts stinging on my groin.

"Emmett!" I screamed out with a watery voice.

**EMPOV**

My days were all the same. Because of Aro, I was now eating at least one fullmeal a day which he brought himself and sat with me so we were eating together. I think it was more to make sure that I finished my plate rather than for my piss poor company. I never tasted it, but forced myself to swallow every bite anyway. He was right in saying that I had to keep up my strength for when Bella was brought home. She would now be six months pregnant. My mind was always trying to picture how she would looked, how big her stomach might be now. I did my best to make my mind stop thinking of the what if's, determined to think of her as alive and well. I couldn't bear the alternative, I didn't know how I would survive the alternative. I returned to work a week after Aro came and talked to me the first time. They were understanding and allowed my absence to go without notice. I did resign from coaching the football team, the assistant coach had been doing my job for me and it wasn't fair to try and take over even if I wanted to. I went through my days with little emotion, only coming home to sit and stare at a wall in my silent, empty home. Carlisle and Esme checked on me often, bringing Molly along with them. They were always giving me an invitation to their home but I couldn't make myself go. I had stopped drinking, or rather, making myself stop drinking during the week when I had to work the next day. The weekends were a different story. I drank till I passed out, sleeping most of it away.

"Emmett!" Aro yelled, running into the house.

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran toward the entryway, wondering what he was yelling about and trying not to get my hopes up.

"Aro, what's going on?"

"We've found him, we know where Edward is!"

My feet froze in mid stride.

_They found him. _

They found Edward.

"Bella?" I whispered, my heart beating hard enough I could hear it. The vibrations made my ear drums feel as if they would burst.

"She must be close. My system was alerted of his bank card becoming active, I sent my men that were stationed near the area to see what they could find as soon as I received the alert. I got a call from them only minutes later, they caught sight of him packing a jeep with the same description as the one he left in with supplies."

I kept silent, starring at him and willing him to continue.

"They are following him now, I have their signal on my GPS. Let's go, let's bring her home." He spoke quietly, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"We are going to find her?" I whispered, scared of getting to hopeful.

"Emmett, we are going to bring Bella back home... where she belongs."

With those words I was finally able to put my body in motion. We ran out of the house and climbed into the Hummer Aro had parked in the driveway.There were men sitting in the driver and passenger seat. I glanced at Aro with confusion over who they were and what they were doing here.

"Jacob will be able to drive us there faster than anyone else I know, and Sam who is sitting beside him is our Doc. You are in no state of mind to drive."

I didn't question his words and willed Jacob to get us there quickly as he raced onto the highway.

**X**

Aro spoke into his phone in Italian, making it impossible for me to understand what the conversation was about.

"They are stationed outside of the house, waiting for orders." He finally announced, hanging up the phone. "We will be there in a few more hours."

I sighed with frustration over how long it was going to take to get to her, we had already been driving for hours. Who knows what she was going through.

"Relax, it's a twelve hour drive and we are making it in eight." He said.

I nodded my head, wanting to voice my appreciation for everything he was doing but I didn't trust myself to speak. I couldn't dwell inside of my emotion and doubt, I had to concentrate on getting to Bella. Thoughts of killing Edward, my own brother., consumed me. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep so that the time would go by faster. I was unable to though and sighed with frustration, staring out the window in silence instead.

"Boss, this is the road." Jacob announced, finally pulling over and stopping the car after what felt like days of travel.

We had only stopped one other time to fill the vehicle up with gas.

"Let's go, Emmett. Boy's, you know your jobs." Aro nodded toward Jacob and Sam, who nodded in return.

We all rushed out of the car, not even bothering to shut the doors. Jacob walked in front of us and Sam behind us. Aro was on the phone announcing our arrival and ordering everyone to their place. Apparently he had already given orders as to what the plan was going to be when we arrived. I didn't feel slighted for being left in the dark, my only concern was getting to Bella and knowing that I was so close to having her back in my arms.

We had been on a grassy trail, stopping in the tree line when we can upon a clearing. I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see a small cabin situated in the center. I stared at the walls that concealed the love of my life, my body feeling ready to snap over the eagerness I had to rush forward and find Bella. Aro stood back, gesturing me to stand beside him as we watched three men rush forward from the other side of the woods where they had been hiding. One man tried the door handle, signaling that it was locked. He made a hand motion and then all three slammed themselves into the front door, crashing it open. Aro nodded and Jacob rushed forward to guard Aro and myself once more as we ran from the trees and entered the cabin, the Doc following behind us in case Bella needed immediate medical attention. I was sure that the sound of the door crashing would bring Edward running, but the house was eerily quiet. Jacob headed up a set of stairs with a gun held out before him. The men who entered before us seemed to be communicating silently as they each stationed themselves in various locations so that there was no escape for Edward if he chose to try to run. Aro motioned for me to follow Jacob, he himself staying down stairs.

"Go get your girl." He whispered firmly.

I nodded and thanked him with my eyes and followed after Jacob, struggling with myself to not race past him. There were three doors in the hall at the top of the stairs, all were closed. I held my breath while Jacob motioned for another man to follow us up, pointing to one of the doors. The new man stepped forward and opened the door soundlessly. He walked in only to reappear seconds later and gave Jacob a nod to indict the room was empty. The same was done for the second room, leaving only one door left. Jacob went to it, checking the door handle. It was unlocked and he opened the door just enough to peek through. My heart was pounding, was she in there? I heard Jacob hiss at whatever he was seeing, making me panic. I rushed forward, ignoring the hands that tried to pull me back without success. Everything blurred around me, time moving as if in slow motion.

"Bella!" I yelled, pushing past him and opening the door fully.

Bella was naked, laying on a bed, and not moving. Her eyes were wide with fear, face tear stained and smeared with blood. Her legs were laying apart and I could see the marks from Edward's hands forming on her arms and thighs. I let out an anguished cry, running to the bed and falling on my knees. I just stared at her, running a shaky hand through her hair. Her eyes were glassy and she didn't acknowledge me. I was beginning to panic, thinking that he killed her till I noticed her chest moving as she breathed.

She was in shock.

I heard a roar coming from behind me and turned to see Edward rushing at me from what looked to be a bathroom, his face twisted with hate. Before I could look away, I heard a gun shot. From my peripheral vision I could see Jacob with his gun aimed at Edward. Edward's face turned to shock before he fell to his knee's, slowly slumping forward. Even though I held hatred for him, seeing him fall to the floor, all I could do was remember us as kids. As my brother. Teaching him how to ride a bike, how to throw a football correctly and playing together when we were older. All the pranks we came up with to scare our mom. I crawled over to him, laying his head in my lap.

"Emmett..." He gasped, his eyes unfocused and glazed.

"Edward, how did you become like this?" I asked, emotion making my voice crack.

"I love her..."

"Why, Edward? Why?"

"My brother." He sighed, raising his hand to my face and placing his palm gently on my cheek.

He closed his eyes and never reopened them. I heaved with dry sobs for a moment before recovering and turning back to Bella. I gently removed Edward's head from my lap and watched as the Doc checked her over. She still wasn't responding, but began screaming when I had tried to pick her up. I wanted to carry her from the room and cabin that had been her prison, bring her to the car and leave this place.

"Emmett, leave her be. Please, allow me to finish checking her over." Sam said quietly, his eyes full of understanding.

I took a step back and allowed Sam to finish when all I wanted to do was wrap her up in a blanket and hold her close. She started screaming again when Sam tried to look over her.

"Stop! Please!" I cried out, feeling hopeless as I watched from the side of the bed.

"Emmett, I know what you are going through. My own wife-"

"Sam, let's get her out of here." Aro interrupted, coming into the room. "Emmett, I know you will not like this but my men have to take care of Edward's body."

"We need to bring him back with us, he should have a proper burial."

"No. I will not have the police looking into how we found them or who killed him. I'll notify your father and will set a marker for you both to go and mourn for him. Think of Bella, all she has been through."

I gave up, honestly it didn't matter enough for me to argue about. All I wanted was to get Bella home. I tried to pick her up again causing her to thrash and cry out, fighting against my arms. The only way I could calm her was by humming softly into her ear. She seemed to respond to that over any words that were said.

I held her in the backseat of the hummer, cradling her to me. She slept the whole way home. Aro stayed silent, Jacob driving us back. I dozed off periodically but she never woke.

"Emmett, please allow Jacob to carry her inside. I would like to speak with you before I leave." Aro requested.

"No! I wont hand her over."

"It's only for a moment, I swear I wont keep you long."

I watched with a hurting heart as Jacob reached out to take her from my arms, holding her carefully in his.

"Bring her to my bedroom, lay her on the bed." I told him, my eyes unwilling to be drawn away from her.

He nodded, giving me a small smile before walking away with her.

"Emmett, you need to know things will not go back to the way things were before she was taken. She is still in shock, do not try and force her to speak right now."

"Aro, what did he do to her?"

I pleaded for him to tell me my fears were all for nothing.

"I think we both know what happened before we arrived." His words breaking me.

"It's my fault. I should have asked you to send them in before we arrived, to take her from him."

"We don't know if this was a one time thing, or if it happened through out the months she was there. I want you to know I will have men stationed outside of your house till we know there were no accomplices. Now go, go to your Isabella. I will contact your father and Esme and have your father contact the school to let them know you will not be in indeterminately."

"Thank you, Aro."

He hugged me tightly before he made his leave. Sighing, I stared at the house. She was finally back where she belonged and I felt clueless as to what I should do, how to move forward from here. I finally walked up the stone path that led to the front door. I found Jacob sitting in an armchair that was in the corner of the bedroom, keeping his eyes on Bella who was laying in the bed.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I will leave you alone with her, but I have been ordered to stay in the house."

"There is a bedroom down the hall you can use if you like." There was no use arguing with Aro's orders.

"Call if you need anything." He said as he walked out.

I stared at her, her body still as she laid there. Her eyes were slightly open, not focusing on anything. I walked to her, laying on the bed beside her so that I was facing her.

"Bella?" I called out softly.

Her eyes flickered but she still didn't look at me, didn't try to respond. I put my arm over her hips slowly, carefully. She didn't try to pull away but when I tried to move her closer to me, she let out a scream.

"Mr. Cullen!" Jacob yelled, running back into the bedroom.

"It's fine, I just scared her." I mumbled, feeling lost.

I didn't listen for him to leave and started humming softly, knowing it calmed her last time. She seemed to settle down again, the panic slowly leaving her body. She allowed me to keep my arms around her but refused to let me hold her close. She finally drifted off to sleep, I just laid there watching her.

_She was finally back._

"Em..." She sighed softly, snapping me back to attention.

She was still asleep, but it was the first time she had spoken since I had found her. Her first words were my name. It gave me the hope I needed. We would be okay, no matter how long it took. We were going to make it.


	15. Enemy

**BPOV**

Emmett was across the room speaking quietly to Carlisle on the phone while I pretended to still be asleep. Daylight was just breaking, my first morning back in my home and own bed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Emmett sobbed into the phone.

I shifted slightly, not wanting Emmett to become aware that I was awake.

"I wish things had happened differently, that Edward hadn't been killed. No matter what he had done to Bella and I, he was still my brother. I loved him for that fact, not for the person he had become. Aro said we can't have him put at rest in the family plot, not wanting to draw attention to us after Bella has been gone for so long. I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive me for this one day."

He hung up the phone, quickly closing my eyes so he wouldn't see me watching him. I listened while he cried quietly before letting out a shuttering breath and walking out of the room.

I wanted to run into his arms, wrap my own around him and promise everything would be alright as long as we had each other. Reassure him that he was allowed to grieve for his deceased brother, no matter how terrible Edward had been. I wanted him to place his hands on my stomach and feel our baby thriving inside of me. To feel her little kicks against the palm of his hand. I wanted him to declare his love for me.

I knew we would never be the same. Things wouldn't go back to how things were before Edward stole me away. I was used. I was dirty. I was nothing more than a common whore. I had been married to Emmett's brother, for years. I slept in the same bed as him, allowed him to continue to abuse me. Emmett made me feel safe, let me forget the terror of my past. I knew as long as I had Emmett, I would be able to face each new day. Before the ink was even dry on my divorce papers, I slept with Emmett. The best night of my life was Emmett asking me to marry him and it ended within the next hour. All my dreams, hope of the future, shattered around me. It wasn't Emmett's fault, he tried to protect me, but Edward was conniving. He was smart and had a well thought out plan. He was able to escape with me. I was stupid, allowing confidence to fill me from being able to avoid being abused by Edward during my capture. I grew cocky and refused Edward's bidding. I was repaid by his forcing nature, raping me with his own brothers baby inside of me. How could Emmett ever be able to look past that?

"Bella? Are you awake?"

Emmett had caught me with my eyes open as I my mind went in wild directions during my time alone.

I couldn't speak, I wasn't ready for his rejection or telling me I had to leave. I pretended not to hear him, for my own selfish reasons. I loved him. Even if he could no longer love me, his mere presence brought me comfort.

"Baby, talk to me."

I closed my eyes, my body shaking as I struggled not to make a sound as I breathed out. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. My eyes opened widely, feeling his body heat as he raised his hand. Panic made my chest tighten painfully, preparing for his touch.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I stared at him fearfully as he looked at me with his own wide, terrified eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's only me, I wont hurt you."

"Don't touch me." I whimpered.

"Alight, I wont touch you, I swear. Whatever you need from me, I will give."

I knew Emmett would never hurt me, but I couldn't get let go of the fear of being touch.

"Are you hungry? I had Jacob go out and get the bagels you like so much."

My stomach growled, announcing my hunger without the necessary words. I may be hungry but my stomach felt queasy. Apparently my daughter was going to try and force me to eat regardless.

"I'll go prepare one for you, would you like a glass of juice?"

I just stared at him.

His shoulders drooped, leaving the room without trying to engage conversation again. He was back within moments, a tray set with two bagels and two glasses of orange juice.

"I know you don't want me to touch you, but maybe I could eat with you? I've missed you so damn much." His voice cracking.

I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want to get my hopes up. I couldn't resist him though, sitting up slightly while he placed the tray in the middle of the bed and sitting on the other side of it.

"The juice is really good for the baby. I've been reading up on what you should be eating during this stage of the pregnancy while you were away."

"I wasn't on fucking vacation." I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Bella, I-"

"Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I pleaded with him, going to my knees and hugging his legs to my chest. "I will be good, I swear." I could barely breath, fear taking over while I waited for his punishment.

I tugged on his pants, unthinkingly. I didn't know who I was, who he was, where I was.

"I'll be good, I swear. Don't hurt me, please. I wont ever speak out of turn again."

I was able to bring the waist of his sweatpants to his knees as he sat stunned. My hands reached for his boxers before he snapped out of it, grabbing onto my wrists. I flinched, waiting for the hit.

"What are you doing?" His voice was low, cold sounding.

"I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I wont do it again."

"Bella." His voice broke, tears shinning in his eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"No!" I screamed, covering my ears and curling into a ball, rocking myself.

"Baby stop, don't do this. Think of our baby girl."

I started humming, if I hummed I couldn't hear what was happening around me. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me, I fought against him at first but he held on tight. He wasn't constricting but didn't allow me to leave his side either. His lips were near my ear, I could feel his hot breath as he joined in with my humming. He let out a quiet, calming sound till I could breath again. The last thought I had before falling asleep was that I was safe.

* * *

**EMPOV**

The phone conversation with my father was hard. My father had similar feelings as I did. No matter what Edward had done, he was still Carlisle's son. At first he demanded to know why he was killed instead of simply apprehended and brought in for his crime. I was afraid he would blame me for my brothers death, cutting me out of his life for the loss of his youngest son. I stuttered out what we had seen. Finding Bella naked and bruised on a bed, Edward attacking me when I went to her. Bella's fear of touch and unwillingness to speak. I glanced at her while I was speaking with my father, her eyes were closed but her brows were furrowed. I suspected she was only trying to pretend to be asleep, not wanting me to find her awake. After my father assured he held no blame directed at me and promised to come over if I needed his help with Bella, I left the room. Standing outside of the door I hadn't closed all the way, I listened as Bella tried to sob quietly. I slid down the wall, laying my head into my bent knees; my tears joining hers silently.

That was were Jacob found me. He peaked into the bedroom before closing the door quietly so that Bella wouldn't hear, and held out a hand for me. I took it, allowing him to help me to his feet.

"We need breakfast and a shit load of coffee. Come on."

I sniffled, embarrassed that I had snot and tears covering my face as I followed a man at least ten years younger than me through my own house.

"Damn Dude, do you even eat?" Jacob gripped as he peaked into the fridge.

"I've got coffee." I stated dumbly, turning on the pot that was always at the ready.

"I'm a growing boy, I need more than liquid gold to keep me going." He smirked.

"Actually, would you do me a favor? Bella's favorite is blueberry bagels. There is a bakery in town, would you mind going to get some for her? Grab whatever you want for breakfast while you're there."

"I've never turned down a free breakfast. I'll be back, what do you want?"

"I'll eat with Bella."

He nodded and left the house, leaving me to pour a cup of coffee and sip on it with my thoughts. Not only did I lose my brother, I felt as if I lost Bella in the process. She was smaller than I had envisioned , her stomach not nearly as big as I imagined. I wanted nothing more than to feel my baby girl kick, but I couldn't.

"You good man?"

I jumped at the sound of Jacobs voice coming from behind me.

"What the hell, how are you back already?"

"I'm not suppose to leave the house if Bella is here. I called one of the guys and they brought them to me, cut the time in half since they stay in town."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He sat the bag on the counter, watching me with a frown while I pulled the toaster out from a lower cabinet.

"Bella hates leaving the toaster on the counter top. She thinks spiders are going to lay eggs inside of it and she will end up eating baby spiders. I don't know how much more protected the toaster is inside of a cupboard, but it keeps her happy." I smirked, putting a bagel into it and pushing the lever down.

"Emmett, have you talked to Sam at all?"

"The Doc?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"No I haven't, and I didn't know that."

"He will be by later today to look over Bella, that way you would have to bring her to the hospital and subject her to something she probably isn't ready for."

"I appreciate that. I'm sure she wont be ready to leave the house for a while yet."

"Sam's wife died five years ago." He blurted out. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. Don't tell him, he will kick my ass."

"Alright?" I squinted at him, confused as to what direction he was going toward.

"Look, he will be pissed at me but if you need to talk to someone, he's your guy. His wife Emily was kidnapped. She was expecting their first kid, about to pop six months after they married. Do the math." He smirked and laughed to himself. "Anyway, her ex boyfriend was crazy, real messed up dude. He began with stalking, pissing Emily and Sam off more than scaring them. Then one day, she was gone. I wont go into all the details but she ended up being killed, along with their baby. If anyone can help you through this, it's him."

"Shit, he lost his wife and kid? It makes me feel like a fucking wimp. I got Bella back, my baby is still safe. Shit, she's only my girlfriend."

"I thought you were married?"

"Well, I asked her."

"So she is technically your fiance."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled softly, not thinking to call her that myself.

The night I asked her was the same day she was taken away, it never really crossed my mind. All my focus had been on getting her back.

The second bagel was warmed, I smeared them with cream cheese and poured two glasses of juice. I set it all on a tray and walked up the stairs hoping Bella wouldn't mind if I ate with her. She was awake when I walked in, making me frown when she tried to pretend otherwise.

She wanted nothing to do with me.

I finally got her to sit up a bit and sat on the bed with the tray between us. I made an insensitive comment, making it sound as if she had chosen to be gone instead of being kidnapped. Before I could apologize, she had snapped at me. I was hopeful she was coming back to me, enjoying her quick bite.

How wrong I had been.

I was stunned, watching her shaky hands tugging at my sweatpants, managing to get them to my knees before I snapped out of it. I blinked and caught her hands when she reached for my boxers.

"Stop."

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again.

It was then I realized she was trying to ask for forgiveness with sexual favors. She wanted to touch me so that I wouldn't hurt her.

I kicked the tray off he bed, ignoring the sound of breaking glass and pulled her to me, holding onto her loose enough I wasn't making her claustrophobic but not letting her escape me either. She was beginning to hyperventilate and I wanted to be there to help her through it. She finally calmed, falling asleep in my arms as soon as her breathing settled.

I got my wish, my hand that was resting on her round stomach received a sharp kick by a tiny foot hidden inside of Bella.

"Hey baby girl." I whispered, rubbing my hand across her stomach softly.

I received another swift kick.

"I know, things have been confusing huh? Did Mama scare you by getting upset?"

More movements.

"Everything is okay now, Daddy's got you."

"Emmett?" Bella's sleepy voice sounded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"My baby girl." I whispered, tears once again threatening to pour out.

"Elizabeth." She whispered back.

My eyes widened upon hearing my mothers name.

"Bella..."

She didn't respond, causing me to stop speaking by backing up into my body more.

"Elizabeth Marie." Whispered into her ear.

She still didn't speak, but I could feel her hot tears as they spilled onto the bare skin of my arm.

"Tell me what to do." I pleaded, rocking us both slightly.

* * *

"Dad, she wont talk to me. She's barely eating, hardly getting out of bed. The only one who seems to get through to her is Jacob."

"Emmett, she was kidnapped and raped. Edward was killed in front of her. Think of how hard that has been on you, him being your brother. She was with him for years, his wife even though they were divorced. This past year has been nothing but an emotional roller coaster for her. Leaving her abusive husband, falling in love with his brother. Divorcing him, agreeing to marry you, the baby. Then being kidnapped and raped when she thought she was safe and free of him. Edward being killed before her eyes, returning to her home with you. What is the poor girl suppose to do or how should she feel? I'm surprised it has taken her this long to have a mental breakdown."

I sat down heavily in the living room chair, Esme walking into the room with a bowl of pretzels.

"Sorry, this was all I could find." She said with a shrug, a pointed look in my direction.

"Jacob has been complaining about the lack of food in the house. I will have to grocery shop soon, I suppose."

"You should ask Bella what she has been craving, buy something she will enjoy eating."

There was a bark and a squeal coming from upstairs. Esme and Carlisle looked amused which just pissed me off. I growled at them and ran from the room, taking the stairs two steps at a time. I was about to burst into my bedroom when I heard Bella giggle again.

I peaked through the crack in the doorway, seeing Molly with her tongue hanging out while Bella hugged her neck. Molly gave out a short howl of excitement, swiping her tongue across Bella's face which resulted in another laugh.

I once more found myself sitting in the hallway outside of my bedroom, watching Bella react with happiness over the puppy I had bought her in what felt like so long ago.

"French fries and chocolate ice cream. I don't know how many times I have had to have it delivered for her already." Jacob said, patting my shoulder roughly as he passed.

Of course he had heard my conversation with Esme and Carlisle.

"I am rather fond of cookie dough." He called out before disappearing into his bedroom.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had been home a month now. Emmett tried everyday to get me to talk to him, to try and bring us back to where we were before Edward had taken me. I couldn't get over my guilt for being the cause of his brothers death, of carrying his child and having what happened, actually happen.

Bells?" I heard Jacob calling out, knocking softly on the door. "You decent?"

"Yes, come in." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

Jacob has become the only person I felt truly comfortable around. I could talk to him without feeling judged or afraid of disappointing him. I felt normal while in his presence. Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme; even Jasper and Alice all knew my past. They knew my present. They knew what Edward had done. Jacob may know what Edward had down while I was kept at the cabin but he hadn't a clue of the time before that. He didn't know about all the years I stayed married to Edward and allowed him to hurt me. I was weak, something I never wanted to be again. Jacob was an outsider, never apologized for what happened. He didn't ask me questions of the time spent with Edward, he just let me be. When Emmett returned to work, Jacob was the one who brought me breakfast and lunch. He would sit with me and make idle conversation, never stopping the flow of words till I ate everything on my plate.

"I made BLT's for lunch today." He came in smiling, setting the tray down over my lap.

"I could have come downstairs." I frowned at him.

"Don't think so, Babe. You want Aro to cut my balls off?"

I rolled my eyes at his crudeness.

"He wouldn't do that if I told him not to."

"Strict orders. You are to stay in this bed, only with the exception of taking a piss."

"Really Jacob?" I asked, scrunching my nose up over his choice of words.

"Eat, or I will eat it for you." He said, having already finished over half of his own sandwich.

After the first two day's of him babysitting me, I was finally able to convince him to eat with me. It was awkward sitting there eating while I was being watched. Especially when I caught him staring at my food rather than me.

"The Doc is coming by later this afternoon."

"What for?"

"The little dude needs checkin out." He answered, throwing a balled up napkin at my big stomach.

I learned quickly there was no use to inform Jacob I was having a girl.

"Is he bringing the ultra machine back again?"

"You got it."

"Should I call Emmett?"

"He knows, I told him this morning before he left. He said the school would fire him if he missed any more work, but he was here last time. We will ask Sam to print out pictures to show him when he gets home."

"Why do you seem so insistent that I am having a boy, anyway?"

"My sister carried like you, she had a boy almost a year ago."

I took a bite of my sandwich, smiling over the thought of giving birth to a little boy who looked just like Emmett.

"You need to let up on Cullen." Jacob suddenly said bluntly.

I looked down at my plate, the tears flowing quickly.

"Ah come on, don't do that Babe." He frowned, handing me a tissue. "I've seen how it's been, Edward ain't worth all this misery. Emmett loves you."

"I know he does." I said in a weak voice, sniffling.

"Then what's the deal?"

"Jake, I'm used goods."

"You weren't exactly a virgin in white when you made that baby." He gave me a dubious look, pointing to my stomach.

"Jacob! I know this, but I had left Edward. I was only Emmett's."

"You weren't Edwards or Emmett's, no one can own you Bella. You talk as if one of them, if not both, have some sort of claim on you. I know Emmett doesn't think along those lines. Right now all he cares about is your well being. Edward was the one who put all that shit into your head and you need to make it leave. You really think Emmett is concerned 'bout what happened? I mean sure, He's pissed. Probably eats him up inside, but he doesn't blame you or think any less of you. Emmett is even willing to let you go if that is what you want. Whatever will give you happiness and allow you to heal, he is willing to give it to you. Edward was in the wrong, why are you punishing Emmett for his brothers actions?"

I just looked down at my plate.

"You weren't here to see him while you were gone. I only saw him twice, but I have never seen a man hurt like that. The first time I saw him he had drank himself dumb. Couldn't even sit up, you could tell he had been drinkin' for days. Aro straightened him up after that, but he was never the same. It was like his spirit had died but his body was still moving. You need to talk to him."

I pondered his words while taking small nibbles on my sandwich.

"Thanks Jake."

"Don't mention it. Eat up."

"Are we going to shoot again this afternoon?"

"As long as you don't tattle." He said, making me grin.

A few weeks ago, Jacob brought over a little hand gun for me. He told me if I was going to act like a 'scaredy cat' that I needed to learn how to protect myself. I was hesitant in the beginning, but after the first time I was loving my new hobby. I had a feeling Aro had to know, there was no way a gun shot going off in my backyard would go unnoticed by him or his men, but he hadn't brought it up nor as far as I knew did anyone tell Emmett.

I was sitting in bed reading when I heard the front door shut, the sound of Jacob and Emmett speaking to one another quietly. I put my book aside, knowing Emmett would be up to see me shortly.

"Hey Bells." He greeted quietly, taking a timid step into the bedroom.

I was saddened, noticing for the first time how he was tip toeing around me as if he were worried about startling me.

"Emmett..."

He searched my eyes, since I barely spoke to him. My saying his name was a big deal.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I asked, darting my eyes nervously around the room.

"I grabbed something from the drive-threw on my way home. I figured you had already eaten." He frowned, unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it over a chair arm.

"I'm sorry." I chocked out tearfully.

He paused, his hands frozen on the hem of his white undershirt. After what looked as if he had shaken himself, he moved. Rushing forward and wrapping his arms around me and for the first time since I had been returned home, I didn't push him away.

"God Bella, I love you so much."

I was startled when he spoke, hearing the emotion in his voice. I pulled my head back from his chest to look up at his face, seeing tears falling from his eyes.

"Em, how can you love me?"

"How can I not? You are my life Bella, you are it for me."

"I'm used, I'm dirty. I let him use me while I carried your baby!" I cried out.

"Oh my Love, how can you think those things? You couldn't stop him. I should be apologizing to you for not finding you faster, for going home and enabling him to take you when I knew he was a threat. I should have known he would do something as drastic as he did."

"I'm glad you didn't know not to go home that night, it proves how unlike him you really are. Your mind works nothing like his."

We held each other tightly, our foreheads pressed together; laying in bed the rest of the night. We shared tears, tight embraces, and longing looks while sleeping on and off through out the night.

* * *

**Only one chapter left!**


	16. All of Me

The next morning, Jacob brought up a breakfast tray without us asking. I was cuddled in Emmett's arms when he entered, blushing fiercely He gave me a wink and walked out of the room without a word. Emmett woke up to the sound of the door closing and we sat up to eat the breakfast of fruit salad and french toast.

"Do you really think he made this?" I asked Emmett, taking a big bite of toast.

"He probably had Leah bring it over."

"Who is Leah?"

"His girlfriend."

"I didn't know he had one. I feel bad he spends so much time here babysitting me."

"She lives a couple of hours away, going to college. She comes up for the weekends."

"I'm sorry for how I have been acting, I was afraid you would reject me after-"

"Bella, I will never reject you."

I looked back down at my food and he took that as a sign to change to subject.

You're already almost eight months along. He is keeping you off your feet, right? Remember, Sam said you have to be careful after all the trauma you went through."

"He is taking good care of us while you are at work." I said, only partially ignoring his question. Jacob really was making sure I rested, but we did still practice shooting for an hour or so every day.

"He has done a lot for me, for us. He is the one who made me realize I was being unfair to you. He has turned into a great friend."

He moved the tray to the floor when I finished eating and rolled back over so he was facing me. Wrapping an arm around me, he pulled me to him. His face cuddled into the crock of my neck,he breathed deeply and gave my exposed skin light kisses. Fear was no longer the primary emotion, his lips drawing desire that has been repressed for months. Closing my eyes I gave in to the sensations he was creating.

"God, I've missed you. I love you so much. You have no idea how hard it is to leave for work everyday, wanting nothing more than to stare at you all day just so that I know you're safe."

"I love you, Emmett." I sighed.

His hands were under my shirt, his palm roaming over my bare skin.

"Tell me, say it again." His husky voice requested.

"I love you. I want you, please." I whimpered when his finger tips brushed my nipple lightly. I was almost certain he hadn't meant to, but it created a fire inside of me.

"Bella..."

"Please Emmett, make love to me." I pleaded into his hesitant eyes. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you." He replied, shifting so that I could feel his erection against my hip. "I'll always want you. I need to know you truly want me, want this."

"I swear." I whispered, crashing my lips to his so hard our teeth clanked together.

I felt crazed, tugging his bottom lip between my teeth, clawing at his back as he kissed me back with just as much passion.

It was the first time we had been intimate since I was taken, and truth be told it was a bit awkward with my stomach protruding so much.

"Tell me." He growled, nipping at my ear lobe once we were without clothing.

"I want you. I want you so badly." I moaned wantonly.

Without another word, he turned me so that I was laying on my side with my back pressed against his chest, my leg thrown over the top of his.

"One last time, you're sure?"

"Damn it, Emmett!" I yelled in frustration, grinding my ass against him. I was desperate for contact, to feel connected to him on this level.

He was slow and gentle, entering me at an almost agonizing pace. The sensation from one, prolonged movement was making me come around him already. I cried out, uncaring of how loud I was. The pleasure he was giving me, the knowledge that we were fully connected as one consumed me. I couldn't tell you how short or long it lasted. Only of the waves that crashed over us, enveloping Emmett and I in our own little world.

After he was kissing my naked back, a hand rubbing over my stomach as the baby kicked at his hand.

"Do you think Jacob heard us?" I asked slightly, now embarrassed.

"I think the neighbor's a mile away heard you." He teased.

"Emmett! That's not funny!" I giggled, swatting his arm.

We cuddled and kissed for a while longer before I finally had to get up to use the bathroom. Emmett started a bath for me and told me to relax while he left to pick Molly up from Carlisle and Esme's house. I felt guilty it took so long for me to ask for her return, but I knew neither of us were in a good place to care for her as she needed before now. Reaching above the sink for the bubble bath that Emmett had forgotten, there was a sudden gush and I felt like I had peed myself. I looked down confused, when pain suddenly hit me making me cry out.

I wobbled to the intercom that was placed by the bathroom door and rang it.

"Yo Babe." I heard Jacob respond.

"Jake... I think my water just broke."

"Fuck!" I heard his feet racing up the stairs, lighter footsteps following him.

"Bells?" I heard him call out.

"Here!"

"Fuck, Emmett is going to kill me." He whined when he came in, seeing me standing naked in the bathroom.

"Move." A female said pushing him out of the way.

I was suddenly hit with another contraction when she put her arms around me, leading me to the bed.

"Bella, how long have you been having contractions?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just a stomach ache after, well... Emmett and I-." I cried out as another one hit me again.

"Jake, they are close together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means call an ambulance and grab my bag from the trunk just in case."

"What do you need a bag for?"

"I was trained by my mother on the reservation to be a midwife. I always keep supplies with me in case I get a call.

She helped me lay on the edge of the bed and asked me to put my feet up on the frame so that she could check me. Jacob knocked, refusing to enter.

"Leah, I have your bag and Emmett is on his way back."

"Ambulance?"

"Called and should be here any moment."

She put on gloves and bent to see how far I was progressing.

"Okay Bella, looks like you will be able to make it to the hospital in time. You are dilated to six and I can feel the top of the baby's head."

"Leah! I am not due for another month!"

"Relax Bella, it happens sometimes. The baby will be fine."

She helped me pull a nightgown over my head as we heard Jacob directing the paramedic's where to go.

Leah rode with me in the ambulance, Jacob followed while talking to Emmett on the phone. When we got to the hospital, Aro and Sam were waiting by the doors for us.

"Isabella! Emmett called us. How are you?"

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I can not wait to greet the new little one you are bringing into our family."

I was wheeled into a room, changed, and lying in a bed before I could even blink. I had constant care and I was beginning to suspect Aro was the reason for the unnecessary attention.

The Doctor came in to check my progress before I was allowed to receive an epidural.

"Isabella, it's time. I am sorry you will not be allowed to receive the pain medication, but your baby is coming quickly.

"No! Not yet!" I cried out. "Jacob, Emmett isn't here."

His face was scrunched up with pain while I squeezed his hand, forgetting to let him go from the last contraction.

"Believe me Babe, I know he isn't here." He grumbled, shaking his hand as I finally let go.

"You have to push your next contraction." I was ordered.

Leah and Jacob where behind me, supporting my back while I pushed.

"Bella!" Emmett came into the room yelling. His eyes were wide, looking crazed.

"The father I assume?" The Doctor asked me with an amused look. "Just in time." The Doctor told him when I nodded my confirmation.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, Esme and Carlisle are on their way!" He said as he rushed to my side, pressing his lips to mine in a rushed kiss. "How are you doing? Are you okay? Is it to early, will the baby okay? I shouldn't have left you! Fuck, was it the sex?"

"Ah-em." The doctor said, smirking at Emmett's rambling.

"Relax Dad, your child is about to be born. Bella, we are waiting for you, on the next contraction."

"Cullen, take her hand." Jacob called out, walking as far back as he could.

Emmett rushed to the other side and grabbed my hand just in time for me to push. I screamed out with the next one, blinding pain tearing through my body.

"The head is out!" The doctor yelled over my screams.

Emmett peaked over to see his daughters face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Emmett started chanting as he watched his child being welcomed into the world. I wasn't sure if it was over the sight or of my grasp on his hands.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced, placing the baby on my chest. "Dad, the honors?" He asked, handing Emmett the tools to cut the umbilical cord. Once it was cut, the baby was whisked away to get cleaned and checked over.

"Thank you." Emmett whispered, kissing me with soft pecks. "I love you so much."

The baby was brought back over and was placed into my arms.

"Hello my little one." I cooed softly. She responded with a pitiful meowing sound, causing Emmett and I to laugh. "Em?" I asked looking up to him, knowing he would want to hold his daughter.

He picked up the baby carefully, looking down at her in awe. The baby looked even smaller in his huge arms. He rocked her back and forth gently, singing softly as they stared at each other.

"_Love me tender_

_Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so."_

"Elvis?" I giggled.

"I don't know any lullabies." He said frowning slightly at me.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed, rushing into the room. "Oh Carlisle!" She gasped, looking over at Emmett holding our baby.

Carlisle came walking into the room, grinning and shaking his head at Esme's entrance. He stopped short when he saw Emmett.

"Dad." Emmett said, grinning widely at his father.

"I am so proud of you." Carlisle finally said, his voice cracking with emotion. Walking over he kissed my forehead and hugged Emmett. Esme and Carlisle cooed over the baby while Emmett still held her, unwilling to let her go yet.

"What's her name, Babe?" Jacob asked as he and Leah walked back into the room. They had left previously to give Emmett and I some privacy with the baby.

"Elizabeth Marie Cullen." I smiled.

"I'm a fuckin' Uncle!" Jacob cheered, raising his hands in the air playfully.

"Watch your mouth around my neice." Aro said as he came up behind him.

"Sir." Jacob said, calming down immediately and standing slightly at attention.

"Enough of that now. I appreciate you taken care of our girl." Aro said, patting Jacob lightly on the back.

Elizabeth let out a wail, startling Emmett who looked panicked as he glanced at me, Carlisle, and Esme.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"She is probably hungry." Carlisle said chuckling. "Don't worry Son, I was the same way when you were born."

Everyone left the room to give us privacy once more, promising to be back soon.

Emmett sat beside me in bed and watched in awe as Elizabeth suckled my breast.

"I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"As I love you."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Esme, Where is Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Relax, dear. Carlisle and Emmett are entertaining her." She said smiling as she fixed my veil.

"Carlisle is suppose to be with us! He isn't suppose to be with Em, what if he is late?"

"Shh, he is one floor away." She laughed.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." I cried out, running from the room as Alice chased after me while trying to lift my dress so I wouldn't trip over it.

"Isabella Marie! That is the third time you have thrown up today!" Leah yelled at me.

"Nerves." I muttered, wiping my mouth off.

"Bullshit. You have been sick for a week."

"Damn it Jacob." I grumbled.

"You know he can't keep a secret from me." Leah said, grinning with triumph.

"Please, none of you girls can say anything till I tell Emmett!" I whined.

Esme and Alice started jumping up and down and squealing. I rolled my eyes and Leah helped me up, handing me my tooth brush.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carlisle called out, opening the door.

Elizabeth came running into the room, grinning at everyone. Her green eyes sparkling with joy as she waved her pudgy fist around that was holding a little basket.

"Hello my love!" I cooed, bending to pick her up. She gave me a big and giggled as she played with my veil.

I ran my hand through her red curls, earning me another smile.

When she was born, the doctor commented she didn't measure as a preemie but more full term. She was only a month early so there wasn't to many concerns anyway. A few months after her birth, her dark blue eyes turned a brilliant shade of green. Her dark hair falling out only to be replaced with curls a familiar shade of red.

Emmett and I didn't need to say it, we both knew. She was born early, signs of being over due with her long finger nails and weight. The coloring she inherited. It didn't matter. Our hearts knew. Emmett was her father, he loved her more than life. Elizabeth would always be his little girl and he her Daddy.

"It's time!" Alice called out.

I watched, suppressing my giggles, as Elizabeth danced toward her father who was standing at the end of the aisle. Emmett bent, picking her up to kiss her and then setting her back on her feet near Alice.

"Let's go." Carlisle said as the music started.

All I could see was Emmett, standing there waiting for me.

**EMPOV**

We were dancing our first dance, friends and family surrounding us. I didn't see anyone but Bella though. She was beautiful. It only took us a little over a year from Elizabeth's birth to finally decide on a date and another year of planning. I wanted to get married right away, Bella wanted to wait for Elizabeth to be a little older so that she could join the wedding party.

She was such a blessing. There wasn't anything better than seeing her red curls sticking out crazily as she ran toward me when I came home from work, green eyes that pleaded to get her own way. She was beautiful, a miracle. She was my little girl.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I whispered, kissing her softly.

"Mmm, I love you."

We were offered glasses of champagne by a waiter. Taking a glass, I offered it to Bella who declined.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked with concern.

"Em, I have something to tell you." She said, smiling softly at me. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" I yelled out loudly.

Everyone near us stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"My wife is having a baby!" I screamed out so all the guest would know.

Picking her up, I twirled her around as she threw her head back and laughed. Elizabeth came running forward, begging to be picked up. I clung to my two girls while we danced together, full of love and happiness.

Their matching smiles thrown my way, I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

* * *

**I decided to just add the last chapter today since the next update scheduled would fall on Christmas. Thank you for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
